An Angel's Descent
by GottaLoveCall
Summary: Alice Angel was born from the ink and has lived in the rundown company building for what seems to be forever. However, things seem to be changing when something comes crashing through the floorboards, or is it, someone. Bendy and the Ink Machine told from Alice's point of view. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The conductor raised his hands up and the orchestra began to play. She watched from her booth quietly and followed the song along with her book. The music was very light and peaceful, with just a little bit of swing in it. Humming the tune and singing it's lyrics in her head. She took it in for it was perfect according to her taste; however, it came to abrupt end when the conductor suddenly yelled.

"STOP! Just stop. Which one of you violins is behind?"

The three violinist looked at each silently questioning amongst themselves. To which the conductor just rubbed his forehead, and grumbled at them. One of them decided to speak up.

"Relax man, we're only doing a rehearsal."

"WELL, Stupid cartoon music doesn't make itself you know. I got better things to do than this."

"Like what?"

As the men bickered and accused each other, the edges of her sight grew darker. Until it, all became pitch black and faded away from her. She slowly opened her eyes, well her one good eye. It was blurry for a minute as she sat up. Her vision becoming as sharp as the pain that rammed into her skull. Having a halo stuck in it did wonders for giving her a headache.

Alice rubbed her head a little, before flinching in pain and withdrawing her hand. The full left side of her face was scarred and dipped down ink. Making it incredibly sore and raw to touch. The ink from her hand and face dipped a little. A big glob of it spilled into the dip of her mouth, and she cringed. _Ahh, great._

Being made of ink, this often happened. Yet, for some reason, it felt unnatural. For as long as she could remember she was made of ink. So she should be used to it, right?

"GET GOING WE HAVE TO FIND MORE INK!"

The yelling snapped her out of her daze. She stopped thinking and replied back to herself.

"I'm going, I'm going."

"I NEED INK!"

"I know, it's just…"

She pressed her hands together uneasily letting the ink mixed for a moment.

"JUST WHAT? STOP LAYING AROUND AND GET GOING! THE MORE TIME WE'RE IN HERE, THE MORE TIME WE'RE WASTING."

"We'll be fine, we have all the time in the world."

"GET UP!"

"Fine."

Alice got to her feet in a huff and started towards the door of her room. Before leaving the recording booth, she listened carefully and looked around for any ink flooding the floor. Releasing it was safe she quietly made her way back to the toy store floor. As she walked, she started to regret leaving the booth. For some reason, it was familiar and comfortable to her. Like somehow she belonged to it and it was where she needed to be. However, in this ink abyss of a studio, no source of comfort came without a risk.

Which was why she trying to be quiet, for the recording booth was in the Ink Demon's territory. If she was ever caught by him, he could do such horrible things to her. He could touch her, and then she would…...She couldn't go back to that. So she was extra careful when in his domain, and made sure to leave the cardboard cutouts of him alone. No matter how much she wanted to rip them apart.

After traveling for what seemed to be hours, she finally made it to the elevator and pressed a button. Listening to the elevator's shrieks and groans made her a bit uneasy. Knowing that she was a few snapping cables before taking a plunge into hell instead of her heaven. When it reached her floor, she basically ran out of it. Her relief was cut short though by someone's moans. She quickly got behind a wooden pillar and looked around her domain. Seeing no danger immediately, she walked cautiously to her workstation. Passing over the boards that kept her from falling into the ink pool with the rest of her 'patients'. Butcher gangs and Borises filled and surrounded it. She then made a dash to her operation room.

Once inside Alice slammed the door behind her, and grabbed her tool and weapon. A device she had found a long time ago near the ink machine. She was glad she grabbed it then, before being driven deeper underground by Bendy. While it was oddly shaped, it made collecting and ejecting herself with ink much easier. Taking a second to get herself together, she left to hunt down the creature. Things were quiet, too quiet for her taste. Soon, the sound of heavy feet echoed down the hall to her ears. She moved closer to the hall's sharp turn right and watched as the creature's shadow started to show as well. Redding her weapon she waited for its turn, and once it came into view. She slammed her tool down on its head and let the ink fly. Once more she kept pulled back and then started beating it mercilessly until it collapsed.

It took a minute for her blind burst of rage to subside before she realized who was hitting. She gripped her tool tighter, somehow, and ground her teeth together (well the ones she had). She was hoping for a swollen one, but instead, she had beaten up a Piper. Grumbling to herself she dragged the Butcher Gang's member along. He may not have been what she wanted but she could put him some good use. She took him with her to the operating room and threw him inside.

Walking over to her operation table she decided to get to work. She had just gotten herself another Boris last night but had taken a short break to go to the recording booth. It was one of the rare occasions that Bendy had been making his rounds elsewhere. Now that she had two 'patients' though, she had to get rid of one of them. She pulled out her scissors and a pocket knife, that she found around the building, and got to work. She cut out everything that she deemed perfect, then pushed his corpse off the table. Putting the only good parts, in her opinion, in a container for now.

She dragged the knocked out Piper and heaved him onto her table. She strapped him down and made sure that they were tight. Exchanging one body for another, it was the Boris who had the honor of once more being dragged by her. He wasn't going to go far though. Alice simply took him a hall down and threw his corpse into the ink pool. She watched him sink under the ink and deep into the seemingly endless pit. She would always deny it, but a small part of her felt somewhat bad. Returning to her room she gazed over at her 'friend'. Some creatures or someone's footsteps creaked and echoed from above her little bit of guilt, perhaps, was suddenly overcome with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME AND TAINT MY HOME!"

She towered over its unconscious body.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOUCHED AND LIKE HIM AND-AND TAINTED ME! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY! AS SOON AS YOU AWAKE YOU'LL REGRET EVER ESCAPING THE INKIE PUDDLES!"

After screaming at his body for a little longer, she was finally able to calm down and get to work. Alice picked up her ink tool and weapon, before grabbing the jar full of Boris's remains. She walked over the other side of the room and stood in front of her minor. It was cracked and broken throughout most of it, but it was the only mirror she could find. She opened the jar and took out the pieces of the face she had removed. Using the last bit of ink she had from the swollen ones, she attached the skin to her own.

The swollen one's ink was perfect for mixing in that of others, and she always made sure to use it. She carefully folded the ink together with her hands and shaped the skin to fit her needs. Finally done she removed her hands completely and admired her work. Alice had built more onto the left side of her face, creating a border between her eye, and mouth. _Hopefully, I can avoid having parts of an eye in mouth now._ Yes, the eye was now a black hole in her head, and she didn't have enough ink to full reshape that side of her mouth. But at least, she could tell visibly what was what. The sound of the ink pipes started up and started to leak, with the footsteps echoed once more. _What is going on up there?_ She stared up at the ceiling as if she could see through the wood. Looking away after a minute, she noticed her tool's ink level.

She may have fixed one of her face problems, but now she was out of the perfect ink. She groaned a little at the thought of having to go hunt more of them in Bendy's domain. Before she could think much more about it though, the room started to leak ink. Suddenly, as far as she could see every room's ceiling was covering and dripping with it. She was used to Bendy spreading ink but never before had she seen so much of it bleed through the boards. _Someone's mad._ The footsteps came echoing back but now were faster and heavier. A loud snap of a board rang out along with a loud thump of some heavy object hitting the ground. Alice stayed quiet and listened for anything else. After a few minutes, the footsteps came back and with some boards breaking, it faded away.

 _I've never heard anything like that before._ Something was happening, something was going down, and something was here now. Perhaps, it was some **one**. Whatever, it was her curiosity was peaked. Alice was going to find, and use it to benefit her.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. This story will be updated every Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The halls groaned and the pipes creaked. For it had been some time since the ink machine was running and pumping, making the pipes' sore. The walls themselves didn't seem to be happy with it either. They groaned under the added pressure and were starting to be covered in the black substance. While their complaining was loud you could still a quiet hum. Of a song that was light and peaceful, with just a little bit of swing in it. One that she had lost the words to long ago, and somehow came back her to her through dreams. Yet, when she would awake the words and her world would fade away.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Alice stopping humming for a moment and with that stopped walking.

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"I want to sing it."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! STOP!"

She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"No. Why can't I hum anyway?"

"WE'RE ON THE VERGE OF A MIGRAINE, I'D LIKE TO AVOID ONE FOR ONCE."

"Well, too bad. I'm going to keep humming whether you like it or not."

She gritted her teeth and folded her arms.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?"

"Hey! I wanted to stay in our safe haven, but you wanted to go into the Ink Demon's territory. I wanted to stay in our operating room, but you wanted to go find the fallen thing. A thing that might not even be worth our time. We could be gathering more of the swollen one's ink to keep it together, but NO we're hunting for some mysterious creature!"

The other half of her, or whatever you would call it, didn't reply. After a minute of silence and uncomfortableness, a part of her finally broke it.

"Look we're doing what you want, so I can at least done what I want and hum."

"FINE."

Alice finally continued down the hall, but she didn't continue her song. The mood wasn't pleasant anymore and she couldn't find the song in her then and there. Like it had once been clean and afloat, before sinking into an ink puddle never to be found again. With it no longer distracting her, she focused more on the sounds around her. Listening carefully for anything like the fallen thing's noises. Along with this, she traced the walls with her fingertips as she walked. Leaving behind little droplets of her own ink to mix with the walls'.

As she walked around and kept her eye peeled she came to a stop at the end of a hall. Normally, she could pass through it, but now no. A slightly angry frown came on her face as she looked at it. Hearing a creaking sputter she looked up at a pipe in the middle of the hall, that had a crack in it. _No wonder why it's flooded._ The stairs and hallway had become a pool of ink. Leading her to a new revelation, with the ink machine pumping and twisting, there was no telling where else it was going to flood.

"What if it floods in our room? We'll have nowhere to stay and-and"

"STOP FREAKING OUT. THE PIPES FROM THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE RUN BY IT, YEAH, BUT I DOUBT IT'LL FLOOD IT."

"You think so?"

"YES, SO STOP LOSING IT AND LET'S KEEP MOVING."

Alice turned away from the black pool and traveled back the way she came. Dragging her fingers once more she continued the conversation with herself.

"It's a good thing we have another way to get around. Otherwise, we might've just been stuck in our room."

"WE'LL HAVE TO GO THE LONG WAY AROUND NOW, THOUGH."

"We will have to won't we? Well, If if it's okay with you, I think we should start avoiding this area of the hall altogether. There aren't many rooms here and without that stairway, there's nowhere to go. If Bendy comes…"

She stopped for a second, before going on this time at a faster pace.

"I'm technically wrong though if Bendy comes and we are down here we could escape. We would just have to go through the ink."

Memories of darkness and coldness filled her head and screaming voices came too. She rubbed her arms to try and comfort herself.

"NO. WE'RE GOING TO AVOID THIS HALL YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

Suddenly a loud screech came from the ceiling. Alice quickly looked up to see another different colored pipe screaming. It was loud as it started its job again whatever that was. Looking up and down the hall she could see that it stretched all the way. A new sound echoed down the hall, it wasn't as loud as the screeching ink pulsing pipe but it wasn't quiet either. One side of her was scared and wanted to run back to their room. The other side was frightened a little as well but still wanted to push on.

Both sides regardless of their thoughts had one main emotion between them both that forced them onwards. For neither side could deny the very emotion that had somehow damaged to get them to leave their domain in the first place. The one that had started them on their little quest for the fallen thing as well. She listened with curiosity as she slowly walked back down the hall towards the pool. As the new noise grew louder, she grew tenser. Tip Toeing over the edge of the pool, her eye, and her ears followed the pipe. For that different pipe dipped into ink abyss and bubbles were rising from around it.

Little markings on it were beginning to show. _They look like measurements, but why measure-_ The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She carefully watched the ink and how more marks started to show. _It's draining the ink._ The substance had always been flooding the places and was the base for life down here, and someone was draining it. Alice didn't stay there for a minute more. She quickly turned around and raced down the hall following the pipe.

She had to know how it worked, where it worked, and what it was for. At least she had to find out who was using it. Down that hall and down other ones she went. While she ran a noise echoed from the direction she was running in. She slowed to stop and listened to it. Heavy steps were coming closer and closer.

She madly looked all over the place for anywhere to hide. Seeing a door, she dashed over to it. Swinging it open she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Alice flicked on a light and locked the door. The room was incredibly small and barely had any space for the desk that was in it. She sat on top of it and let her legs dangle off of it. She stayed quiet as the heavy steps grew louder. She had only heard them before when the creature had fallen from the ceiling.

She watched as a shadow came to her door, and the footsteps stopped. Not quite sure what to do, she turned the light off and stayed quiet. The metal rustled and tapped against itself in a high pitch screech. Listening to the creature continuously turning the doorknob in an attempt to get in, scarred her. Panicking she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It felt like hours had passed by before the creature left her door and its echoed out of her hearing.

She still sat there though in the dark out of fear that the creature would suddenly come back. It would return and drag her back to the ink pool where it would drown her. Where she would fuse with the ink again and all her hard work would be for nothing. With this scenario in her head, she sat quietly for a while longer. Before, finally working up the courage to turn the light on. Even then the most she could do was slowly get off the desk onto the floor.

Not exactly feeling like jumping out and making a run for it. Alice looked around the tiny room a little more. Besides the desk, a few ruin posters hanged on the wall. A few letters and small bits of drawings could barely be seen. A pipe had been leaking ink from the ceiling and it had covered the two posters in there. She looked at the desk a bit closer and felt a strange feeling in her chest. She opened one of the desk's drawers and found some pencils and brushes inside. One particular pen caught her eye and carefully reached in to get it. The feeling grew even stronger as she looked at the object.

She shut the drawer and sat back on top. She stares intensely at the object in her hand. It was a simple black pencil with scratched white letters on it. It read "The little devil himself draws with this", and had Bendy's head carved into the bottom. The feeling overwhelmed her now, a feeling of familiarity. Alice leaned back against the wall and closed her eye as the memory played.

 _She was standing right outside the room and looking in through the doorway. A man sat in the chair in front of the desk. He was digging around in the cluttered drawer looking for something. She stepped a little closer to him and looked over his shoulder at the papers on his desk. Toy blueprints and early designs were scattered around. Everything from prototype plushes to windups littered areas of the floor and were packed on shelves on the wall._

 _The man suddenly shot up and she quickly pulled back to avoid his head from colliding with hers. He turned to her, and she got a good look at him. He wore a white shirt with little black stripes going down them. Black overalls had their suspenders hidden by his brown jacket. A matching brown tie hanged from his neck and it swayed when he moved or talked. Leading her to look at his face. He had short brown hair and with slightly tan skin and a sharp cut face shape. But his face itself was black and scribbled out. She couldn't recall it and for that, her memory had filled itself in with destroying black lines blurring the area. He faced her and raised up his hand to present a pencil. The same one she had picked up moments ago._

 _"What do you think?"_

 _His voice may have been deep, but his energy and hopefulness would ever be hidden in it. Her voice, on the other hand, wasn't anything like it. Her jaw moved and she could feel words slipping off her tongue. Yet, she couldn't hear a word of it or remember what she said. He replied to her though._

 _"It's not just a pencil! It's the pencil, the first official Bendy one. Or at least will be."_

 _Words slid off her tongue into oblivion._

 _"Hey! I think it'll sell. Children can't take toys or merch to school, but they can take pencils. What better way to show off what show your love than with this. You just wait, kid. Children may buy plushies and wind-ups, but everyone needs a pencil. Children, teens, adult, everyone needs one. "_

 _More words slid down the slide of her muted tongue. Whatever she said it seemed to upset the man a little. He slumped a little in his seat and put the pencil on the desk._

 _"Besides, our rival studio is already selling all the same stuff we are. We need something new, why not trinkets?...JUST JUST Wait! With more ideas like this we can sell new things and do better than that dumb cartoon dog's sales will ever do. I'm sure Joe will agree too."_

 _With that said and done, he turned back to his desk. Diving back into his piles of paper and toys the door to his office closed. Leaving her in hall staring at the shut room, before moving on her way. Walking down a now fading hallway deep into the darkness of forgotten memories._

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice ran her fingers up and down the pencil once more. She had been sitting on top of the desk for who knows how long. Finally taking a deep breath, she slid off of it. Carefully putting the pencil back in the drawer she closed it. Facing the door, she didn't know whether or not she should leave the room. Had she waited long enough for the fallen thing to disappear? If it hadn't, Did she have enough time to get back to her sanctuary? How long had she been dreaming or remembering some time long gone? For time was something that just seemed to pass, yet couldn't be kept track of here.

She opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out. After listening for anything and getting no footsteps in reply, she opened the door and left. She nervously rubbed her hands together and quietly started her trip "home". The boards on the floor creaked and the ones that didn't, simply couldn't. They had creaked and groaned until they snapped. Halls were brown and stained with water or ink, maybe both. The ceilings were either ready to fall from old boards holding too much, or ready to cave in from ink ruining them for all these years. Ink that could just be that, or could contain the screaming voices of those who didn't escape.

It was sad, to put it simply, that life was trapped in a building of reforming and death. The ink creatures though had no choice but to stay for there was nowhere to go. Going outside and leaving the building was basically a form of suicide. Monsters couldn't hide out there. Although, if one didn't look like a monster perhaps they could go out. Go out and blend with the people, escaping the building's deadly trap. And that someone who planned to do just that, was starting to get a headache from the halo stuck in her head.

"YOU WOULD THINK, THAT FOR ONCE WE COULD CATCH A BREAK."

Alice rubbed her forehead as she walked.

"I think it was that vision-memory thing that triggered it."

"WHATEVER. LET'S JUST GET BACK TO OUR ROOM AND SLEEP, BEFORE IT BECOMES INSUFFERABLE."

"Sounds good to me."

However, it was at that moment she came to a dilemma. She reached the split off of the halls.

"Why are we stopping?"

"WHICH WAY SHOULD WE GO?"

"We talked about this a little bit ago."

Her body started off towards the other way around, which would be longer. She stopped herself though from going down it, yet.

"I THINK WE SHOULD CHECK ON THE FLOODED HALL."

"Is this because of that draining pipe?"

"IF IT HAS BEEN DOING ITS JOB THAN IT SHOULD BE CLEANED UP SOME."

"I see if it's clear then we can cut our trip in half. Which means less walking, and more time trying to sleep off this pain."

"RIGHT."

"But if it's not clear, and the fallen thing is down there…."

"IT SHOULDN'T BE, I THINK."

"Okay, I do think we should go look at it. We'll have to be quiet and careful."

"AGREED. WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE TROUBLE."

Alice made her way down the hall as quietly as possible. She watched for any obvious boards that were cracked to avoid making the least amount of noise possible. When it came to a hall's sharps turn, she would peek around the corner before moving on. While all this was going on though, she held a conversation with herself. Whispering as quiet as she could.

"It's shame that we can't always do that."

The other side replied quietly, for once. And the demonic scratchy tone that it usually carried seemed to have somehow lost some of its edge.

"Do what?"

"A….Nevermind, it's not important."

"Fine."

She drew closer to the hall and its ink pool. When they arrived at the final turn before seeing it, they stopped. They stood there and listened carefully. Without making a sound they looked around the corner. With no ink creature or fallen thing in sight, they preceded to get a look the ink pool. Alice's jaw fell open and she stared dumbly at the ink puddle. For the pool had been drained and that's all that was left of it, a spread out puddle. Sure the whole hall was pitch black and looked like the inside of a paint can, but that was still a major improvement.

"I CAN'T LIE I'M IMPRESSED."

"Yeah."

She slowly went down the stairs to keep herself from slipping and stood almost in the dripping hall. It was dark and she could barely see a little flicker of the other stairs light. It was unsettling, even for this ink death trap of a building. She debated going the long way around until a spike of pain shot through her head. She rubbed her head a little and grumbled some choice words as she walked into the wall. It was pure black for most of her journey and only the flicker of light at the other stairway gave her something to see.

As she finally reached it and stepped into the flickering lights, the sound of groaning boards echoed. Another heavy sound came with it as well, but she couldn't place exactly what it was. Not willing to investigate and find out, Alice looked around. Spotting a pile of stack barrels she climbed over them and ducked down. She spied through some cracks and listened.

As the groaning grew louder she could hear some muffled words that grew clear as the creature drew closer. Down one of the halls that crossed with another one, she saw it. A tall ink man stepped out into her sight. From where she what she could see he seemed to be wearing some dark pants. A Bendy mask covered his face if he even had one.

What really stuck out out her though, was not the monster itself but rather what was with him. He was dragging along big...bag. Maybe? She tried to make out what it could be when his voice reached her ears. From what she could hear was deep and gravely.

"He will save me."

That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? She didn't have to dwell on it long when something finally clicked. Alice's eye winded and her breath caught in her lungs. While the creature was starting to disappear behind the wall, the "bag" had come into full sight. Allowing her to see it's full shape and silhouette. Is that-Is that a body? She looked away and shook her head. A second later she turned back to do a double take; however, he and his body were gone. Racing through her head was what it could be.

"IT'S GOTTA BE ONE."

"You think so? I've never seen one that big before."

"WE GOTTA GET IT!"

"What about the guy who was dragging it? He clearly works for Bendy, no way will the Little Devil let us have it."

"WE'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO TAKE IT."

"Are you sure we should do that?"

"IF WE GET THAT THEN WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH INK TO FINISH US. WE'LL BE PERFECT."

"You think it's worth the risk?"

"YES."

"Alright, Let's do it."

"LET'S DO IT!

"Let's get ourselves that swollen one!"

 **Author's Note- Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Dang, it._ Floorboards groaning was just common sound in the broken building. However, they always seemed to be the loudest when someone was trying to be quiet. Alice was following the Bendy mask wearer back to-to, well wherever he was going. Why was she doing it? Was it to meet him and finally have company in that dark lonely ink world? Heck, no! He had something she wanted, no needed, and she was going to get it. Even if she had travel deep into the Demon's territory, and that was what she was doing at the moment.

As the Bendy fan and his captured swollen one took another turn, she made her down that hall. She stopped at the corner and peeked around the side, watching him make his way. Suddenly she heard a little tap sound and that drew her attention away from him, for the moment. _Where is that coming from?_ She glanced around and heard it again. So she looked down and a frown came over her face. _Seriously._ She quickly looked over the corner to see the creature still slowly moving with his prize. Alice pulled back behind the wall and looked at her hands. Hands that were shaking and had been against the wood causing the tapping sound. In a harsh whisper, she said,

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I-I don't know."

"WELL, WHATEVER IT IS STOP IT! DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT?"

"Sorry, it's just…...Sorry."

"IF YOU WANT TO KEEP SAYING SORRY GO AHEAD, BUT STOP WITH THE HANDSHAKING."

She watched her hands and saw nothing change.

"STOP IT."

"I'm sorry, it's just we're following a Bendy guy and we're in Demon territory. I'm not exactly content right now."

"OH SUCK IT UP. AS THEY SAY, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE PRIZE."

"Well, eye for us."

"DON'T BE A SMART ALECK."

When the other half didn't reply, she let the conversation drop. Alice peaked around the corner, only to see the creature was gone. _Oh no._ She dashed down the hall and tried not to make a sound. _Where did it go?_ The hall split into two and looked up and down both to see if she could catch a glimpse of it. The sound of boards grunting and yelling, with a squeaky sharp sound came from the left. She followed the sound down the hall and past one more turn, before coming across a giant opening. It was the size of two doors and was cut in a perfect square out of the wall. Over it was a large pull-down door with its little string dangling back and forth. It was one of those storage or garage doors, that were easy to fling up and pull down.

The big opening allowed Alice to get a great view of the room from outside. She couldn't make out the room's inside very well from a lack of light in it. The only light in there was from some scattered candles that were lit. and a little from a flickering light in the hall. But from what she could tell, it seemed the Bendy Mask wearer was putting the swollen one in a chair. He mumbled something under his breath and picked something off the floor near him. He seemed to be tying the swollen up then, and when he was done he stepped back to admire his work. His deep gravely echoed a little in the room.

"There we go, now we're all set."

His turned his head a little to the left and right.

"I'm going to need more candles for the circles, I can't let my savior think I'm ripping him off or holding back. Although, I don't think he'll mind when he gets a load of you my little sheep."

With that said and done, the Bendy follower turned full around and started off to the door. He stepped outside of the room and pulled the door down the ground. Alice pulled back behind the corner and glanced around the hallway in a panic. Spotting a door a few feet from her, she dashed over to it and got inside its room. She shut the door and let darkness consume her. She helped the door's old handle tightly as she watched him pass.

His shadow, she could see through the bottom of the door, slowly passed by and she listened carefully to his footsteps. They sound like his feet were wet, and they made a smacking noise every now and then. Like someone's steps after they have gotten out of the pool, and it echoes on the tiles. The water she knew didn't cling to him though, but rather the dark life-giving substance from their machine.

She waited for his sluggish steps to drift out of her hearing before opening the door. She firstly checked to see if he could be anywhere in that hall, then she made her way to his room. She was surprised to find the pulled down door was extremely lite to put up. As rose up she found herself staring at the swollen one, what she could make out of it that is, in uncertainty. If she was to take this thing and get away, she could make herself beautiful. If not though, she could be caught by him and he was Bendy follower no less. No matter what happened it then, it definitely wouldn't be good.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO GO BACK."

Alice just took a deep breath as she entered the dark room. Now, that she was closer to it she realized a few things. The swollen one was much bigger than she thought it was, and something to her seemed a bit off about it. Even the shadows something just didn't seem right.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW. LET'S JUST GET IT AND GO."

"Okay, okay."

She started untying the ropes and took notice of the knot that held them. _Geez, if the guy is going to kidnap someone he needs to work on his knots._ She pulled at one of the rope's ends and it became a little loser, but then her hand brushed up against the swollen one's chest. She flinched and was going to pull her hand back when she felt it. _Is that?_ She touched it again and confirmed it, the fabric the was soft and felt nice against her fingers.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"What?"

"WE COME ALL THIS WAY FOR A BORIS OR SOMETHING."  
"It could be a swollen one."

"YEAH, CAUSE THEY'RE KNOWN FOR WEARING CLOTHES RIGHT!"

"Hey!"

"ALL THIS WAY FOR SOME DEFECTIVE BORIS."

"Look on the bright side."

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?"

She rubbed the fabric between her fingers again.

"This fabric is really nice."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU'RE JUST THINKING ABOUT THIS GUY'S SHIRT!"

"Well-Wait."

She let go of the creature's shirt.

"Why does it have a shirt?"

The only type of clothes down here, besides her own, were overalls. Even then, they were usually only worn by Boris. Alice took a step back from the mysterious creature. Looking over its form, confused her even more. It didn't look like any ink being she had ever seen. Its head wasn't a perfect circle, and what looked like hair was on top of it. Its ears were shaped like one of a Piper's, with it being small and a little off from a circle. It couldn't be a Piper though, for it was much bigger and the rest of its body didn't match. Or least she thought it didn't, she still couldn't see that well in the darkness.

"What is this thing?"

Suddenly a creak from a floorboard came from behind. She turned around and her breath caught in her throat. The Bendy follower's silhouette stood in the doorway with his hand on the pull-down string. His already gravely voice somehow became more scratchy and dry.

"Well, well well, it seems I have a guest in the house of my savior."

He stepped forward, but still kept his hand on the string. His tone became threatening and mixed in with his voice.

"And, she's an angel no less."

His tightened around the string, and in the blink of an eye he pulled the door down. The light complete disappeared with the slam of the door. Its quick closing had caused a rush of air to come forward. It was barely noticeable to her, but it was enough for the candles. They immediately went out. Leaving them in completely in utter darkness, the Bendy follower, the abomination in the chair, and Alice Angel.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review so I know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She had been in the darkness before, and it had taken her too long to see light. This new darkness she was thrown into may not have been a bloodied ink pool with a loud grinding machine. It wasn't anything like that, but it still had the same feeling as that ink did. It was full of fear, and uncertainty. Like in that pool as well, she wasn't alone. Alice was in darkness with some creature and a Bendy follower. A possibly dangerous Bendy follower. So she stood still and listened carefully for any sound of movement from either of them.

"Why so scared little angel?"

She jumped at his voice and backed up. When she touched the tied up creature though, she shot forward. In a nervous notion, she pulled her hands close to her chest and held them together tightly. His voice was rough with bits of playfulness in his words which tumbled off of his tongue.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

She only gulped in response.

"I know you can talk."

It may have been quiet in that room, but internally Alice was fighting with herself on what to do. _DON'T SAY ANYTHING! What if he's dangerous? NOT A WORD! If we talk with him then we'll be pleasing him, and-EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY WE'RE GOING TO STAY QUIET. IF WE PLEASE THIS GUY WE MIGHT GET DRAGGED INTO GOD KNOWS WHAT. If we do though, then maybe he'll listen to reason. THERE'S NO REASON DOWN HERE. HECK, YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF FINDING SOMEONE WITH MORALS IN THIS ABYSS. Well, he might listen to us and-BECOME JUST LIKE US. I-Hey! What do you mean by that?_

His voice cut through her thoughts quickly with his aggravated tone.

"FINE. Be like that, we'll see how quiet you are when our savior gets here."

"Savior?"

 _YOU IDIOT, DON'T TALK TO HIM!_

"So you can talk, I knew it."

She could feel and hear his smirk in the darkness.

"Our savior is coming?"

Playfulness mixed with a knowledgeable tone spilled forth to her ears and filled the darkness.

"Yes, that's why you came here right? To witness his arrival."

"Um, yes."

 _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?_

"Wonderful, I was afraid for a bit that he didn't have enough believers. Even if you are."

He paused for a minute to find the right words.

"Are troublesome to put it nicely."

"Oh, well you know."

"I suppose I do, but it's time to put that behind us and go forward."

"Behind us?"

"Yes, I understand why you act out and fight against him, but you shouldn't. Not if you want him to save you."

"Fight against him-Who are you talking about?"

"Before, I used to try and escape him. I ran from the ink and locked myself away from him. Anything to avoid this life, but you can't escape fate."

 _Escape fate? THIS GUY IS CRAZY._ Some of the floorboards creaked.

"He gave us these new bodies, and he will be the one to set us free from them. To let us transcend to those bright grounds and out of the earthly ink. To set us free from his inky hell."

 _He can't be talking about who I think he is, is he? HE IS A NUTSO._

"Our savior the ink devil."

 _Oh my god, he is. WHAT DID WE HONESTLY EXPECT THOUGH, HE HAD ON A FLIPPIN MASK OF THE GUY._

"I can't believe it."

He sounded excited at her line, and the boards went ahead groaned in response for her.

"I know soon he will here and all the believers will be free."

With that said suddenly something inside of Alice snapped. The other part was filled with rage and aggression and lashed out at the only person it could. Inside her head, it yelled angrily. _FREE FREE! HE THINKS THAT MONSTER WILL SET US FREE! Calm down. NO! YOU'RE RIGHT WE NEED TO TALK TO HIM. Don't you dare-"_

"YOU IMBECILE!"

 _Oh my god._ She couldn't stop her or was it herself. They had conversations with each usually out loud, for each preferred that their voice could be heard. Perhaps, they did that to feel semi-normal, like regular people talking. However, this was about to be no pleasant conversation. The Alice that hummed and was scarred most of the time was pushed under. The other Alice came up and brought her anger with her. Which she unleashed onto darkness and it's figure.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE CRAZY BEFORE BUT DANG! YOU MUST NOT HAVE HAD A MIND TO START WITH IF YOU TRUST THAT DEMON!"

"Excuse me!"

"SORRY, I CAN'T EXCUSE YOUR STUPIDITY. HOW CAN YOU WORSHIP THAT MONSTER?"

"I-"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM THEN WE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! WE WOULDN'T WE MADE OF INK."

She pulled her hands away from her body and looked at them. In the darkness, she couldn't see the dripping ink appendages. But she knew they were there and they were apart of her. _Please calm down._ The voice just upset her more and she clenched her hands into fists.

"WE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! WE WOULD HAVE BETTER LIVES. WE-WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK LIKE THIS! AND CERTAINLY NOT IN THIS PRISON!"

His deep voice was full uncontrolled rage like hers as he yelled back. The creaking boards became louder and more frequent then.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE I?"

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY ROOM AND TAINT IT! WITH YOUR THOUGHTS AGAINST OUR SAVIOR!"

"SAVIOR MY-"

"LANGUAGE! I WON'T HAVE YOU TAINTING MY ROOM EVEN MORE WITH YOUR FOUL WORDS!"

"FOUL WORDS AREN'T THE THING THAT IS TAINTING YOUR "PRECIOUS" ROOM!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I WAS GONNA LET YOU GO AND BE PART OF THE SACRIFICE BUT NOW, NO."

"OH BOO HOO! WHATEVER WILL I DO!"

He stopped yelling and said in an unsettling tone that only an old crazy man can have.

"You're no longer going the be part of the sacrifice. You're going to be the sacrifice."

The sound of a door slammed shut and a second later the lights came on. Alice quickly covered her eye in an attempt not the be blinded by the sudden brightness. When she had adjusted she quickly glanced over at the pull-down door where he had once stood. Yet, the Bendy worshipper wasn't there. A high pitched squee came from the wall, and she looked up above it to sean a old intercom. That made a buzzing noise as his words were tunneled through it.

"There's no more time to argue for soon the rutural will start and both of you will sleep little sheep."

 _Both of us?_ Alice turned her head around to look at the creature. When she saw it, she stopped breathing and her eye widened. _It's-it's._ A middle aged man was tied up in that chair. His blue shirt, black pants, and face were covered in ink. Yet, she recognized him. A flash of a blurry memories appeared of that man when he was younger. He sat that desk completely bending over that desk drawing, animating. Next, it was of him passing her a sheet, what the words were she couldn't tell. Whatever they were she only knew that they had her happy.

The next flash was crystal clear of him. He turned to her and held out that pencil. When it ended she could only stare at him and compare the differences. His once brown hair that he had to brush back with a comb was mixed with gray and it had receded. His past smile was big and surround by stumble, that had now turned gray with time as well. She couldn't see eyes, eyes that were and hopefully are still brown. She hadn't heard his voice, yet there was no else it could be.

Alice Angel stood in a room with a tied up man. Both of them were going to become a Bendy sacrifice. By a mad ink mad with a fan mask. With some serious problems and really needed some therapy. Yet, that wasn't who she was thinking about, it was that man. A man that she could vaguely remember, and had seen in a dream. A man named,

"Henry."

 **Author's Note-Thank you for reading! A special thanks to my reviewers for your kind words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What is there to be said. How do express your thoughts and emotions when too many things are happening? For there may be thousands of words out there, yet none seemed to perfectly fit what she was feeling. Alice had lost her words at that moment as she simply stared at the man. Henry sat in that chair, clearly unconscious, with ropes tied around his body.

"His face is familiar isn't it?"

The Mask wearer's voice came out of the intercom and grabbed her attention.

"I can't exactly place where I've seen it before, but no matter this must be done. The sacrifice will continue on as planned and you, Angel, will be part of it."

She said nothing to him and simply kept staring at Henry. Bits and pieces of a memory started to flash once more. She found herself in that room again. The musicians were all lined up and the blurred face of the conductor stood in front of them. She could still hear the mask wearer's voice as she watched them tune their instruments. But it didn't pull her out of the flashback film.

"Can you hear him? He crawls above us in control like the god he is."

The conductor raised his arms and signaled them all to get ready. While the papers rustled and people scratched the floor with their chairs, Henry came in. He moved towards the corner of the room and leaned against the wall. A second later he seemed to notice her watching him and gave her a smile and waved. She felt her own lips curl up as she simply nodded back at him in acknowledgment.

"We can't deny nor defy him, for only he can save us."

As the conductor waved his arms and some strings began, she turned back to her own sheets. The recording light turned on with her microphone and she flipped to a new song.

"He can return us to past lives and set us free. Or least he'll set me free. Him and you aren't on the best terms now."

The music started and she waited for her cue. This one wasn't the song from her dreams, but another 's words she could slowly feel coming back to her.

"Although, I am honored that you still came to see me. It's shame it has to end like this."

Perhaps he had more to say about it, Alice would never know though. As she came back from the past to the present the song came with her. Which surprised her for she could barely remember things from back then. Now, she wasn't going to let the rare stuff that she could fade into darkness. Instead, of it disappearing like who knows how many other people and words were poured into her head and they flowed beautifully out her mouth. She closed her eyes and started to sing the little jiggle.

"He's here, he's there, he's everywhere

From the paper plains to the inky sea

He's our little devil

Bendy!

He's here to bring lots of fun to everyone

The most mischief character on your tv

He's our little devil

Bendy!"

She opened her eyes to hear ragged breathing and some quiet moans. She held her breath as she watched Henry's mouth and one of his closed eyes twitch. All he did though was let out another short quiet moan as his face twitched a little. Henry was silent once more, but the mask wearer was not. He quickly snapped at her through the intercom.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

Alice fell silent for all the words vanished instantly. It was a song that you could listen to once before it fades out into nothingness.

"ANSWER ME!"

When she didn't reply again, he was quiet for a moment. The anger left and he suddenly sounded tired and sad.

"Leave."

When she didn't move or take her eyes off Henry, he yelled.

"JUST LEAVE. LEAVE NOW OR BECOME A SACRIFICE."

Alice snapped out of her daze and finally let her gaze leave the poor man. She slowly brought her eyes up to the intercom and walked cautiously over to the door. When she paused in front of it the Mask man said with sadness.

"Leave, I don't have time to deal with you or that stupid cartoon music."

She remained quiet as she reached down and pulled the door up. After taking one step outside of the room, she found herself pausing again. She looked back at Henry and found herself lost in a sea of emotions. She heard a chair squeak and some boards creak. The Mask man came into her view and stood beside Henry. She watched him clench his fists and he seemed almost...lost.

They just stared at each other for a minute, before he moved and walked towards her. Some part of her, she wasn't sure which part, told her to go. Yet, she was paralyzed as he came closer and stopped a step away. He slowly raised his right arm up and grabbed the pull-down string. He matched the exact position he was in before when he trapped in the room. He stared at her, and with his rough voice, he said with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"You coulda been better than him, Angel."

In the blink of an eye he brought down the door and all she could do was stare. She didn't know how long she stood there, for time is unknown in this inky abyss. Slowly and mechanically she made her way back. Back to her operation room and back to her prey. She only stopped when she came to a hall that was boarded up. Something quickly dashed away in the darkness and the sounds of a nail rolling across the wood echoed. Any other time she probably would've investigated, but she wasn't feeling too curious at the moment. She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

Alice took another hall and made her home. Everything from the walls to the sound seemed to blur for her thoughtless mind. She eventually did reach her room and leaned against a wall. She slowly sank down against it as ink started to drip from the ceiling. Pipes started to scream and they were soon joined by actual screaming. Someone's pleas echoed in the blood-stained halls. She closed her eyes and listened to them.

"I'm telling you, kid, you're gonna go places."

The blurred faced conductor told her. They were sitting in the lunch room together and enjoying each others' company. Her tongue was silent to her as she spoke.

"Trust me, I gotta a knack for knowing about these things."

His cocky voiced matched perfectly with his body language. He sat back in the chair and reached into his pocket. More mute words flowed out of her mouth and he listened. He pulled out a candy bar and unwrapped it. It seemed to be a chocolate and it was in the shape of Bendy's head. He bit into it and ate off a horn with a full mouth he said,

"Kid with your voice and my songs we're gonna go places. I'm telling you Angel will be as popular as Bendy one day, heck probably more."

The memory faded away and one last blood-curdling scream echoed to meet her ears. Alice said nothing and thought nothing as she pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up. His words echoed in her head.

"I'm telling you, kid, you're gonna go places."

She definitely went somewhere alright to bad it was to this hell.

 **Author's Note-Thank you for reading and for your kind words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Henry stood there by the shelf and was fiddling around with something. Not quite sure why he had called her there, she waited for him to explain.

"One sec! A little piece of its cloth ripped."

She let him continue to fuss over the mysterious object as she looked around. Bendy's and Boris's plushies were crowded on the shelves. All of them were round and somewhat plump versions of the original characters. Although they were still cute and the extra "fat" on them made they nicer to hug. She let Henry finish up his little patch up job while she picked a Borris one and looked at it. She remembered thinking that his little overalls and buttons were adorable.

"So, uh, What do you think?"

She put the little wolf back in his spot and turned back the Henry. He was holding a little angel, an Alice Angel to be exact. She didn't know what to say as he passed her over to him. The little angel had round checks and wasn't as plump as the others, but definitely still chubby. It had soft black fabric for its dress and hair with two little white fabric horns that poked through it.

"What do you think?"

Henry sounded nervous as he waited for his response. He was a little fidgety and seemed to be looking anywhere but her. Whatever her reply was, it made him happy.

"I knew you would like it."

He continued to speak to her but the words started to blur together and they grew quiet. The world began to fade away into the darkness where she could only hear the creaking of birds. An unknown man's ruff voice echoed loudly,

"So, when can you start?"

An unknown lady's voice replied to him a second later. Even though her it shook with nervousness, you could hear the gentleness and a sort of soft tone to her voice.

"Well, I can start any time that's good for you, but um...I thought this job was already taken."

It was quiet for a few minutes before the man's voice returned.

"I'm sorry but I think that she's better for the role."

A new mysterious woman's voice desperately followed after his. Her throat sounded raw from crying, and like she was going to burst into tears once more.

"Please, sir. You can't take this from me. I-I"

Sobbing echoed into the darkness and she felt something drop on her head. As more drops of something continuously fell onto her head, she slowly opened her eye. It was blurry for a few seconds as Alice blinked away the darkness from her sleep. She slowly moved off and away from the wall, she had been leaning against. Soreness became apparent in her back and neck as she stretched. She got off the floor and groaned at the little bit of pain. She looked around the room for a moment till her eyes fell on her patient. The Piper was still lying unconscious on the table, and it occasionally twitches from under its straps.

"...We really have to do something with him soon."

"IS THAT SERIOUSLY WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW?"

She just let out a sign.

"YOU GONNA ANSWER ME?"

"I don't want to talk right now."

"ABOUT WHAT, HENRY?"

"Lets not."

"OKAY, THAT'S FINE WITH ME."

"Good."

"GOOD."

She looked away from the piper and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"WHICH MEMORIES ARE YOURS?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"NO, WE WEREN'T GOING TO TALK ABOUT HENRY."

"Well, I don't want to talk about this either."

"IT'S THIS OR THE ROPE MAN."

She started walking around uneasily in circles and wrapped her arms around her.

"What should we do with the Piper?"

"YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT."

"We should probably just go ahead and operate."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS."

She stopped her loops and looked back at her patient.

"You're right."

"I'M GLAD YO-"

"-We should wait till he wakes up. It'll be a better punishment for him."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M-"

"I'm glad you agree, it seems like we rarely ever-"

"-SHUT UP!"

She clamped her mouth closed and stop walking over towards him.

"JESUS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? USUALLY, YOU'RE THE ONE BUGGING ME FOR A CONVERSATION."

"Sorry."

"I SWEAR ALL YOU DO IS APOLOGIZE."

"I.."

Alice took a deep breath and rubbed her head with her right hand. Around her halo, her head started to pound a little.

"I'm just not sure what to think. I'm sorry."

The other half became soft for a moment, but only a moment.

"Stop it, just stop it. You don't have to always apologize to me."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

"What?"

"ANYWAY, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS."

She could feel her reluctance, so she decided to get back to that later.

"About what exactly."

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HERE."

"I didn't expect him to be here, nonetheless, to ever see him again."

"IT WAS SURPRISING, TO SAY THE LEAST."

"Heh, I'm still not sure how I feel."

"YEAH, I KNOW I SAID THAT WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS, BUT I HAVE LIKE NOTHING TO SAY."

"Really, that doesn't sound like you."

She chuckled.

"AW, SHUT IT. I WAS KINDA HOPING THAT YOU HAD THE ANSWERS OR SOMETHING I GUESS."

"Sorry, I don't."

"STOP APOLOGIZING."

"Sorry."

She rolled her eye at that reply and leaned against a nearby wall. They said nothing to each and closed their eye. Just enjoying the tiny bit of piece they had achieved. However, no comfort stays long in the inky building.

"I don't know."

They still didn't open their eye.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know which memory is mine."

"NEITHER DO I."

"What should we do?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Wanna go back?"

She opened her eye in dread in response.

"TO THAT FREAKSHOW AND HIS GARAGE DOOR? HECK, NO!"

"I don't mean there."

"THANK GOD, I THOUGHT YOUR BRAIN FINALLY SOAKED IN TOO MUCH INK."

"Funny, but no I was thinking of somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Let's go back to the toy shelves."

"Where we-one of us got the angel plush?"

"Eyeup."

"WHY?"

"Maybe, we'll remember whose memory is whose."

"I GUESS I WON'T HURT."

A groan caught their attention, and they looked back over at the Piper. Who was starting to twitch more frequently.

"What should we do about him?"

"JUST LEAVE HIM, IF HE WAKES UP HE WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE SO."

"Okay, he should be good then."

"Let's GO."

Alice left her safety room and the Piper behind. She started her journey down the halls to were the plushies were kept. Where she hopefully could jog her memory and figure it out. Until she reached it though it was just her and her thoughts. Them and their thoughts, she supposed. She smiled to herself.

"It's nice."

"WHAT IS?"

"Nothing."

"OKAY."

"Although."

"ALTHOUGH?"

"If my brain did soak up too much ink, you know you would've been affected too."

"WHATEVER."

The other part laughed and they continued onwards down the dripping halls. She could sense the other's happiness and decided to talk about whatever this "nothing" was later. For now, she left it alone as that half started to hum a little song.

 **Author's Note-Thanks for reading! I feel like this chapter and the last chapter aren't as great as they could be. However, with my finals coming up and my AP class projects I've been very busy. So let's just get through this, and enjoy Bendy Chp 4 End the Angel. Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It sounded like the halls were trying to sing along with her. They creaked and groaned with her steps, and tried to follow her little tune. Although in her opinion, their singing wasn't as nice as hers. Alice was simply making her way towards the toy room. Where she was going to...to figure stuff out. She hoped. For the toy room held one of her's, or the other one's, most recent flashbacks. So, what better way to jog one's memory than by going back to that place. One hummed happily and a little too loud for the other's taste, but she let it slide. As the song came to an end, it opened up a brief pause between that one and her singing it again. The other side took this opportunity.

"SO, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"Mmm, Do what?"

"WHEN WE GET THERE?"

She rubbed her chin in thought.

"I don't know, we can look around and see if our plushies are still there."

"I DOUBT IT."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to look now."

"I GUESS."

"Besides,"

She added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's not like we got anything important to do."

"WE COULD BE TAKING CARE OF THE PIPER."

"Is that really the most important thing to you?"

She waited for the other's reply, and when it didn't come immediately she chose to push.

"Is it?"

"NO, B-BUT STILL."

"Still what? You were fine with this a little bit ago. Why are you getting all-I don't even what to call it."

"...DO YOU KNOW WHAT MEMORIES ARE YOURS?"

"No, Do you?"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED IF I KNEW."

"Didn't we talk about this earlier?"

"YES."

"Well?"

"WELL, WHAT?"

"Well, do you want to talk about it."

"WHAT, NO."

"Than why did you bring it up again?"

"SHUT UP. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO TALK."

Alice walked out of that hall and was about to turn into another when she was stopped. The hall used to split off into two different ones, however, now one way was open and the other was boarded up. Lucky it wasn't the one she needed to take, but still. Afraid of getting into an argument and having to turn around, she decided to change the subject.

"That's weird."

She said as she started on her way.

"THE BOARDS WEREN'T THERE LAST TIME, RIGHT?"

"No, they weren't. How long do you think it's been like that?"

"DON'T KNOW. WE HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN A WHILE NOW. IT COULD'VE BEEN A COUPLE OF DAYS, OR A FEW MONTHS."

"Umm, We really should find a way to keep track of time."

"SO WHAT, WE CAN SEE HOW MUCH OF OUR LIVES WE'RE WASTING ROTTING. SMART, WE CAN KEEP OF THAT AND HOW LONG WE'LL BE DEPRESSED FROM IT."

"Okay, okay I see your point. So, extra."

"I'M NOT EXTRA."

"Yeah, and I'm Marilyn Monroe."

"WHO?"

"Marilyn Monroe."

"ONCE AGAIN WHO?"

"The lady on the radio."

"NOT HELPING."

Alice rolled her eye.

"You know when we found those radios."

"YES, WHAT ABOUT THEM."

"They were talking about some singer, or was it actress-It doesn't matter. She's some famous doll right now."

"I GUESS. WHY DO YOU REMEMBER THAT JUNK?"

"It's not junk-well maybe a little, but I don't see what's wrong with trying to keep up with the world."

"A WORLD WE'RE NOT APART OF."

"Well, when we get out you'll see how important it is."

"SURE I WILL."

"You will just you wait. We'll get out of her and go see the world.

She slowed down a little and her voice got a soft dreamy tone it. Like that of a child who's making their wish carefully so nothing will ruin it.

"We'll get a nice house or maybe an apartment. Where we'll make ourselves a home and settle down."

"LET'S NOT."

"Why not?"

"WE'VE BEEN IN ONE PLACE TOO LONG, SO LET'S NOT BE TIED DOWN. WE SHOULD GO ON A TRIP, SEE THE WORLD OR SOMETHING."

"That sounds nice. We can sometime outside and see everything."

"WE'RE GOING TO NEED A CAR."

"A car?"

"YES, WE CAN DRIVE ALL OVER THE COUNTRY."

"How wonderful. Perhaps we can get a Cadillac. Won't that be nice, driving around in a Cadillac and listening to music, maybe some from that Marilyn doll."

She cracked out in a teasing snarky tone.

"IF SHE'S NOT DOING CADILLAC."

"Yea-Hey!"

She only laughed at the other's reaction, and let her pout. They soon settled into a comfortable silence. Floorboards continued singing and the few lights, that there were, flickered. It took a few minutes of walking and silence to cause one of them to make a move.

"I WISH YOU WERE THAT MARY GIRL."

She was confused at the other's remark for a minute but just responded to it playfully.

"Why cause I'd won't be bothering you?"

"No."

The quiet tone and feeling had come back, and it seemed to be happening a lot more lately, since seeing….Henry. So she stopped playing around and got serious. She had to, to find out what was going on with her, friend? Acquaintance? Body-Sharer? Right now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Than why?"

"At least then you'd know who you are."

"I-I. I'm not sure what to say?"

"It's okay. It's just-"

She took a moment to think before continuing.

"No matter how we look at it, one of us is gonna get hurt."

She sadly replied,

"We're already hurt aren't we."

"Yeah, but one of us is gonna be even more hurt."

"Why do you think that?"

"One of us is the one who got crushed."

"Getting fired happens."

"It does, but nothing like this happens. One of us got fired so the other one could take her place."

"I know."

"So, if we get our memories back and we figure out who's who, what's gonna happen?"

She let out a sigh.

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Let's worry about crossing when we get to that bridge."

"Really, You just want to leave at that?"

"I don't have anything else to say on the matter."

"Or you trying to avoid the subject?"

"I anyone here tries to avoid subjects it's you."

"HEY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THE IDIOT THAT ALWAYS TRIES TO AVOID THE SUBJECT IS YOU!"

"No, I don't!"

"YEAH, YOU DO! YOU WON'T TALK ABOUT STUFF EARLIER, AND YOU ALWAYS SAY 'OH IT'S NOTHING'. WHAT ABOUT THAT HUH?"

"Hey, it's not like that."

"THAN WHAT IS IT LIKE?"

"It's-It's like...nothing."

"SEE!"

"Oh just leave it alone!"

"NO CAN DO! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT-"

Alice was cut off by the loud slam of a board hitting the floor. She froze and her full attention went to a darkened area of the hallway ahead. Something moved in the darkness and her breath was caught in her throat. _Whaaaat?_ She quickly scanned the hall's sides to see the thing was getting any closer to her.

In the midst of this, she spotted the shape outline of was seemed to be a light switch. In the darkness, the thing moved again making it a blur. _Let's get out of here._ She started to take a step back only to stop before completing it. Instead, she stepped forward. _What are you doing? WE NEED TO TURN ON THE SWITCH. We need to get out of here._ The other side won't listen though and took another stepped deeper into the darkness. Both sides fought against each other until she struggled to finally have her finger touch the switch and turn it on.

The lights flickered for a moment and Alice quickly closed her eye in fear. When nothing happened though she opened it. Her jaw dropped down and she just stared at it in disbelief. _IS THAT A-it is._ Some boards were already hammered to a wall and a few nails were on the floor. The board that had fallen was shaking and making sounds. Well, the board itself wasn't doing that, rather the thing below it was. Being held down by the board it made little squeals of panic and protest while struggling. Under that board was an angel. An Alice Angel plush to be exact.

 **Author's Note- Thank you for reading! I hope you like the new little character joining us.**

 **(As for the Cadillac thing, BATIM takes place sometime in the 1950s-1960s since the cartoon style is based on the style of the 1920s-1930s. In the 1930's Cadillac actually meant two things: It was a car title and it was an ounce of** **cocaine or heroin.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"OH, MY GOD!"

"It's so cute!"

Alice stared at the little plush angel, that was squirming, under the board. The little thing just responded by letting out little squeals of panic and squirmed as fast as it could. She watched it's struggling and tried to figure out what to do. One side was confused and the other one wanted to squee at it.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

The plush kept ignoring her and continued struggling. She walked over to it and watched it panic more when she did. Alice stopped a few steps away from and thought about what to do.

 _The poor thing is stuck. POOR THING DEFINITELY, WE'RE PROBABLY SCARING THE HECK OUT OF IT. We're not that scary. YEAH, WE'RE JUST SOMEONE WITH A DEFORMED FACE TOWERING OVER IT. NOTHING SCARY THERE. Okay, I see your point. But that's even more of a reason for us to help it. If it sees that we're nice, then maybe it won't be scared of us anymore. LET'S NOT. What! Why, not? I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS AND NEITHER DO YOU. WE'RE BETTER OFF LEAVING IT ALONE. We know what it is, is an adorable little angel. Like us._

She rolled her eye at that comment.

 _GOD, LET'S JUST GO. No, we need to help it. WELL, I-Look at its poor little helpless face and tell me you can walk away from it._ The plush had finally stopped struggling and had covered its head with its hands. Its chubby cheeks had little tear stains on it and it miserably sniffled. She stared at it for a minute.

"TO HECK WITH IT."

"Yay!"

Alice closed the space between her and the plush. She slowly sat down on the floor, to make herself less intimidating, and reached towards it. The angel shivered more in fever as her hands grew closer. She carefully grabbed the board and lifted it off the plush, before setting it somewhere else on the ground. The plush, itself, still kept its head covered and didn't look at her. _Poor thing, What should we do? I DON'T KNOW WE ALREADY FREED IT. WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO? Oh, I know!_

She started to hum her song that's word were lost and did nothing else. The little angel peaked out from under its hands and looked at her. As the song continued on, it seemed to grow more comfortable. It stopped covering its head and had sat up. It didn't say a word, it just listened to her song and watched her. When the song came to an end, neither one of them moved. _I knew that would work. HOW? If she's an angel like us, then she must love music. I GUESS._

The plush titled it's head at her and simply stared. She looked at for a second, before speaking in a soft tone.

"Hello there."

It didn't say anything.

"Don't have anything to say."

Still silence.

"Or maybe you just can't talk."

Nothing.

"Okay, Welllllllllllllllllllllllllll."

It cut her off with a cute little squeak.

"Oh my god, that's adorable."

It stood up and squeaked again.

"That's it, we're keeping you."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we are."

Alice reached down and picked up the little angel in her hands. It squeaked in protest all the while. She set it down on her lap and gently rubbed its halo and head. Its yells stopped and after a second it let out a sound that was similar to a cat's purr.

"You like that, well I don't blame you. The halo gives me a killer headache too."

Its only response was to push its head harder into her hand.

"What should we name you?"

"WE'RE NOT NAMING IT ANYTHING."

"Why, not?"

"CAUSE WE'RE NOT KEEPING IT. IT'S NOT A PET YOU KNOW."

"It acts like one, and it's all helpless like one."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT IS ONE, CHRIST."

"I would name it Alice or Angel, but that's our name so no."

"YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT."

"WE'RE NOT KEEPING IT YOU HEAR."

"What do you think of the name Angela?"

"I'M NOT-WAIT ISN'T THAT JUST ANGEL WITH AN A ON THE END."

"Eyeup."

"NO."

"Okay, I have the perfect name then. Since it's just us but smaller and, I hate to admit it but, cuter. I know the perfect name."

"I'M AFRAID TO ASK."

"Alice Jr!"

The pause she got in return was one she knew quite well.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS THE STUPIDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD."

"It's not that bad."

"AND I THOUGHT ANGELA WAS THE LAZIEST YOU COULD GET."

"...Alice Jr it is."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees."

"THAT'S A HORRIBLE NAME."

She ignored her counterpart and focused on the plush again. Who seemed to not care about what they were talking about, and was just enjoying the petting.

"What do you think, Alice Jr?"

It just let a little sound of joy and continued to enjoy the attention.

"See, Alice Jr it is."

"IT'S NOT HAPPY BECAUSE, OF THE STUPID NAME, IT'S FROM THE PETTING YOU IDIOT."

She let out a gasp and used both her hands to cover the plush's ears. Well, where the ears would be on it.

"Hush, I don't want Jr to copy your attitude."

"THAT'S WHAT-UGGGGGG. YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE."

She let out a huff and the other side tried not to laugh. She rubbed Alice Jr's head for a minute or two more before stopping and getting up. She held it in her arms like a child does with a cat or dog.

"We're going to the toy room. What do you think about that?"

Jr's painted eyebrows furrowed for a second in thought but quickly sprang back up and she let out a happy squeak and smile.

"I'd hope that you'd like it."

Alice continued on her way to the room and hummed. She smiled to herself looking at the little plush who was staying quiet and still while being carried. _So cute! WHY ARE WE BRINGING IT WITH US? We can't leave Jr here alone. STOP CALLING IT THAT STUPID NAME. How about you stop being a grump. UGH, ONCE AGAIN WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS THING CAN DO. Are you seriously worried about a 9in plush toy? BY ITSELF, NO, BUT FOR ALL WE KNOW IT COULD HAVE ARMY OR SOMETHING._

She laughed out loud at that and went back to her song afterwards. The halls creaked like usually and the lights flickered. _Seriously an army, they don't have an army. Jeez, I didn't realize how paranoid you are. I'M NOT PARANOID, I'M JUST CONCERNED. You weren't that concerned when you wanted to follow that Bendy mask guy. HEY, AT LEAST THERE WAS SOMETHING TO GAIN. Yeah, we almost got us made into a sacrifice and we saw our former boss. IT...WELL...LOOK THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY WE NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL NOW. I can agree with being careful, but not being paranoid._

She let out a groan at that. _LOOK, IF THERE ARE MORE PLUSHES HERE THAN THAT MEANS THAT THERE'S A CHANCE THAT THERE ALIVE. Great_. _GREAT? WHY IS THAT GREAT? Jr can have a friend._ _SERIOUSLY_. Alice came around the hall's turn and saw the toy room's door. Alice Jr squeaked in happiness and squirmed a little in impatience.

"Someone's excited."

She walked to the door and started to open it. _I'm just saying I don't think we have anything to worry about, that's all._ When the door was fully opened, she didn't move. A flabbergasted look passed across her face as she simply stood and stared. The room shelves and floor held around 100 of them. A hundred of Alice Angel plushies that all turned to look at them and no one moved. Alice Jr, on the other hand, simply squealed again and threw its hands up.

"...AND YOU SAID THEY DIDN'T' HAVE AN ARMY."

"Alice."

"YEAH."

"We're going to need more names that start with A."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! If there's any specific name you want (that starts with an A), I'd like to hear it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was uncomfortably quiet as the staring contest continued. All of the hundred plushes stood still on their shelves and Alice stared back from the doorway. _OKAY, DON'T MAKE A SOUND. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS SET THE PLUSH DOWN AND BACK OUT OF THE ROOM. JUST-_

"If you guys are an army than you are by far the cutest one there is."

She had to fight not to facepalm at the other side's words. The plushies all started to whisper little squeaks to each other while keeping their eyes on her. The whole room became bustling with the whispers and a sense of suspension and panic seemed to be coming over them. _YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH DIDN'T YOU._

As the panic from them seemed to be spreading from shelf to shelf, Alice Jr started to squirm. It wiggled around in her arms and squeaked to get attention. It gathered Alice's and some plushies nearby's.

"What's the matter Jr?"

She carefully set the tiny angel down only for it to squeak very clearly upset in response. It grabbed onto her leg and squeaked more in haste. She bent down to get closer to the clingy little thing. It squeaked up at her in response. Not knowing exactly what it wanted Alice just started petting its head again. That seemed to be what it wanted for it stopped squeaking and calmed down. _STOP PETTING IT. WE NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE THINGS GET TO CRAZY. Things are already crazy._

It was then Alice noticed a few of the other plushes had moved closer to her. The four of them stood about a footway and we're watching her rub Jr's head. The others' whispers still filled the room around them. One of them looked at its friends before stepping forward. It slowly and cautiously got closer to Alice Jr.

"Aw, Do you want some attention too?"

She reached out and touched its head. It flinched at the sudden contact, but relaxed after its hair started to get ruffled. Soon, happy sounds were coming from both of them and the others drew a little closer.

"Okay, so we have Alice Jr and now this cute little thing as well. Should we name her Angelia?"

"WE'RE NOT NAMING ANYMORE OF THEM. WE NEED TO LEAVE."

The plushies came closer and she patted their heads as well.

"Your name will be Angelia, and you,"

She pointed to another plush.

"You'll be Alex."

She pointed to another plush to her left.

"You can be Autumn."

She looked at the last one she was petting.

"And you'll be….What other A names do you know?"

"STOP NAMING THEM."

"Fine, be like that."

She patted the nameless one's head some more.

"I got it! You can be Aurora."

She petted Angelia's head again and noticed how quiet everything was. She looked up from the little group and noticed all of the angels had stopped talking. All of them stared at her and she felt a little uncomfortable under their gazes. It was then she noticed that their eyes were painted and gave them a dead blank stare. Feeling all of the eyes on her, she grew a bit nervous as well. _I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULD LEAVE, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO. WE HAD TO STAY AND PET THESE THINGS. It's not that bad, I mean it's like they can hurt us anyway. There's so tiny. THEY MAY BE TINY, BUT THERE'S ONE OF US AND A HUNDRED OF THEM._

She gulped at the thought of being overwhelmed by them and being attacked. Of them crawling over her and dragging her back into the darkness, the darkness she had worked so far to avoid. _STARTING TO GET THE PICTURE._ She stopped petting Alice Jr and slowly stood up. She chuckled nervously at their many blank eyes. _Okay, we should go. FINALLY._ She slowly reached over to grab the door handle to close the door behind her, when one grabbed her leg. Then another, all five of the named ones grabbed her and held on tight. _Oh, god. Oh god. IT'S OFFICIAL WE'RE SCREWED._

She watched an Angel on a high shelf stand up from it's sitting position and start, in its own squeaky language, barking orders. The ones that were holding onto Alice's legs let out begrudging squeaks and one by one let go. Except for Alice Jr, who didn't say a word and instead tightened its grip. The little leader angel grew upset and angrily squealed something. Angelia, Alex, Aurora, and Autumn all looked at each other with a regret. They all let our little signs before grabbing Jr and trying to pry it off Alice's leg.

Jr was not the least bit happy with that and let out horrid cries of protest. Leaving Alice completely torn. Both parts wanted to leave. But to do that would involve letting the plushies get the angel off of her. She could just go back to her room and focus on finding more swollen one's ink and be done with all of this. Yet one little part of her, that she didn't know belonged to who didn't like the thought of the others being mean to the tiny little thing. Perhaps it was because somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered feeling helpless and picked on. Maybe that happened to her, maybe it didn't, but whatever the reason she decided she didn't like it. So without giving it much thought, she reached down and scooped the plush up again.

The room was filled with many surprised squeaks and the leader looked slightly appalled at the action. As it opened its mouth to yell something else, it was cut off by Alice Jr's quick desperate shouts. While it yelled something it pointed over to the corner of the room. Alice glanced over at it to notice a pile of boards and nails all over the floor. A hammer laid near it as well. _WHY IS THAT HERE? Don't know...Do you think they're the ones putting up the boards in the halls? MAYBE, I GUESS IF ENOUGH OF THEM WORKED TOGETHER THAN THEY COULD. I wonder why they do it? If they are of course._

Jr then took its hands and raised them up to the sides of its head. It let out a growl and made an angry face while giving itself devil horns, well adding onto its horns. All of the other Angel plushies back away in fear and let out slight squeaks of panic. _I THINK WE JUST GOT OUR ANSWER. The poor things are scared of Bendy. CAN'T BLAME THEM._ Jr then pointed up towards Alice and made some growls and scary expressions. Then went make back to making the devil horns, but this time showed her face in fear.

The other angels looked interested in what the angel had said and they all looked at each other and whispered once more. _What's going on? I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHATEVER IT IS IT NOW INVOLVES US._ A loud yell came from the leader plush again and all the others quieted down, but some still whispered. _HARSH RULER, HUH. She's just as bossy as you._ It stared at Alice and looked up and down her for a minute. It then made its way down the shelf and onto the floor. All of the plushes moved out of the way for it and let it through.

It stopped in front of Alice for a second and looked up at her. It narrowed its eyes at her before swiftly turning around and let out a little squeak. The name ones seemed to rejoice and let out a bunch of happy squeals. Some plushes looked unsure and stayed on their shelves, while others quickly moved off theirs to join the others on the floor. Before Alice knew what was happening she surrounded by little squealing angels. Some grabbed onto her leg and pulled her forward more into the room. They shut the door and some of them just circled around her curiously.

"Well, they don't seem to want us dead so that's a good start."

"I CAN AGREE WITH YOU THERE, BUT WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, NOW?"

"We start thinking of more A names, I guess."

"SERIOUSLY."

All of the plushes loudly chatted and watched her.

"We clearly can't leave right this second and we gotta do something to pass the time until we know what's going on."

"FINE."

Alice started pointing around the room from plush to plush naming some while she went.

"You can be Amanda. And you'll be Alma. Oh, you'll be Alanna."

It was then Alice noticed two plushies standing on the floor. Or would you count them as one plushy? It was two almost completely done Angels however, they were connected at by one's left and the other's right arm.

"Well, aren't you something."

She sat Alice Jr back on the ground, much to its unhappiness, and reached over to pick up the two connected ones. They squealed a little in surprise at that. She carefully held them and petted their heads. The one on the left squealed happily at the attention, while the one on the right seemed grumpy. Alice laughed at that.

"Well aren't you two just opposites huh."

The left one squealed excitedly and the right one huffed.

"Okay, then. Since your all happy and warm your name can be April. As for you since you're all grumpy and a little cold you can be August."

She set them back down and April squeaked in happiness. August just stayed the same and huffed once more while looking away from Alice.

"RUDE MUCH."

"Ah, she'll grow out of it...I hope."

Alice Jr yelled again and grabbed onto Alice's leg. She patted its head and it let out a happy sigh. A few plushies must have figured out that whatever the head patting action was, it was nice. For while she was bending down and rubbing Jr's head, two of them drew closer and yelled at her for attention.

"Hello!"

She ruffled their hair and they squeak.

"You can be Amelia. Your name will be Anna."

"ARE YOU GONNA BE NAMING ALL OF THEM?"

"Yes."

The next twenty minutes was nothing but Alice spitting out A name after A name. She started at the top and went down left to right on every shelf. When she was done, she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Okay, so let's go over this."

Each plush let a squeak in response to their name.

"We have Abella, Annabelle, Ailis, Angelina, Annie, Andrea, Abigail, Alaya, Adriana, Allison, Amori, Agatha, Allohi, Ammy, Aileen, Aiko, Alexis, Ali, Agnes, Arianna, Allaire, Ava, Amber, Alicia, Ainne, Aleeza, Ailla, Abby, Aline, Ailis, Adelynn, Aline,

Ariel, Ailish, Amilyn, Alexandra, Akira, Aina, Aura, Auburn, Assyria, Amygdala, Acedia, Aria, Alyssa, and Adela."

She took a deep breath in to catch it. _GOD, THAT'S A LOT OF A's. No kidding._ Alice let out a sigh and looked around, there was still two shelves of angels left. _I don't think I have any names left. SAME FOR MY PATIENCE. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU NAMING THEM ANYWAY? THERE'S NO WAY TO EVEN TELL THEM APART. Well, the names will help. SURE, YEAH. LOOK WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ANYMORE, LET'S GO. No! We can't, we haven't named all of them yet. WHO CARES LET'S GO._

She turned her body towards the door, but couldn't move. The other side refused to let them walk away and leave. _We can't we-we have to name them. WHY DO YOU CA-Because it's important. WHY! It's...It's nothing._ She stopped fighting her and took a step forward for them. Now, she should've just kept walking before the other one put up a fight again. But as their shoulders sagged and she could feel the other's unhappiness she shouldn't bring herself to move anymore.

 _WHY? WHY IS IT IMPORTANT? It's nothing okay, let's just go._ She let out a tired breath and turned around towards the plush angels. They looked at her with confusion on their faces at her actions. _LOOK, LET'S JUST FINISH NAMING THESE IDIOTS AND GO…...Really. YEAH, HURRY UP THOUGH._

"Yay!"

Some plushes yelled as well at her sudden happiness and others just raised their eyebrows. She glanced around the room quickly. _Who should we name next? MAYBE MISS AUTHORITY._ On the top of one of the shelves was four other plushies. One of them was the leader plushie, and Alice made her way towards her. When she got closer she realized a few things. _Oh. I GUESS THESE ARE THE DEFECTIVE ONES. Don't call them that, they're just special._

One of the plushies was must have found itself in some bleach. For it had everything but was pure white. Light gray lines made up its face. The plush beside it was smaller than the others by one or two inches, because of that its dress was too long and it looked like it might trip over it any second now. Another plush was the right height but was a mix of black and gray clothes for its hair and dress. It must have been an early prototype. The leader plush wasn't normal either, now that she got closer to it. It was missing its halo and its left horn. It narrowed its eyes at her and crossed its arms. The others looked at her curiously.

"Hello, there."

The leader huffed and turned away. _THAT LITTLE BRAT_! She didn't show her irritation though and kept her voice sweet.

"Aren't you guys something."

The small one tilted its head at her.

"Aww, you're so small and cute! You're gonna be….Acorn."

 _ACORN?_ The little thing seemed to accept this though and gave a little smile in return. The leader peaked over its shoulder but quickly looked away. The white angel stepped closer and tilted its head as well.

"Huh, well you remind me of snow. Sooooooooo Arctica."

 _WHAT._ The plush just nodded its head in response. The leader turned around completely at looked at its friend and then at her. It gave her a grumpy pout.

"Are you jealous? Do you want a name too?"

It quickly huffed and turned it's head away. But gave her the honor of keeping eye contact. _She's jealous. HEY. What? YOU NAMED THE REST OF THEM, MIND IF I NAME THIS ONE. Really, you want to! YEAH. I knew you'd come around. You can name her whatever you want What's her name?_

"YOUR NAME WILL BE ARMY."

 _What? ARMY, DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? No, I did I was just making sure. What kind of name is that? YOU SAID I COULD NAME HER WHATEVER I WANT. I thought you'd actually give her a real name. LAST TIME I CHECKED ACORN AND ARCTICA WEREN'T REAL PEOPLE NAMES. Well, that's-it's. SEE HER NAME IS ARMY BECAUSE SHE COMMANDS THESE MIDGETS. But that-Are you doing this to annoy me? THAT MIGHT BE PART OF THE REASON. Uggggh. Can't its name be Amy or something? NOPE, BESIDES, WE ALREADY HAVE AN AMY. I guess. Hey, wait! Aww, you were paying attention to my names. SHUT UP._

At that moment some music started playing and she turned to look behind her. A little music player was connected to some screens. All of them had her cartoony face on it and the song just seemed to be starting up. _Hey, it's one of our songs. YEAH, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME._ She was about to make her way over towards the nearest screen when desperate squeaks rang out. Alice looked back at the top shelf to see the little-mixed pattern one was making all the noises.

"Oh, sorry. Don't worry you're not forgotten bud. Your name will beeeeeeeee Alice the second."

It squeaked in approval. _ALICE THE SECOND? I can't think of any more names, better start with the seconds for the next shelves._ All of a sudden loud squeals grew louder and louder along with little footsteps. Army barked out something and the plushies turned off the screens. Through a hole in the wall, another little angel ran in. Fear covered its face and filled its desperate yells. Every plush flew into a blind panic as they ran to their shelves. They pulled themselves up onto them and help others as well.

They were loud and screaming. However, their yells weren't what caught Alice's attention. A familiar weird thumping echoed down the hall into the room. As it grew closer it became clearer and turned into footsteps. Something was coming and whatever it was, it had sent the tiny angels into a panic.

 **Author's Note- Wow, Honestly when writing this chapter I thought that I was just going to receive at most five or six names that start with A. I received a whopping 61 is with names that have been repeated are only counted once, and the names that I added on my own. So, I've done my best to include every single name in this chapter. With that said I got too acknowledge two people:**

 **Millennium Star Diamond** **\- Even though this wasn't a contest or anything I gotta give you credit for giving me the most names. 49 names to be exact. Great job man. You definitely gave me plenty of options to choose from, and I hope you'll stick with me for the rest of this fanfic. Thanks for all of the names.**

 **Fan of Games** **\- Thank you very much of for the names and your story about how you got into Bendy and the Ink Machine. I'm glad Alice Angel helped you get into it, and I'm also glad to hear that you're enjoying my story. Let's cross our fingers that she doesn't die. Also, sorry to say that I wasn't able to put the name Chibi Alice in this chapter. Not because it technically starts with a C but rather because of time problems. BATIM takes place sometime in the 1950s-60s and I couldn't find out when the word Chibi first came into American culture. So, I wasn't sure if it would fit in here. BUT it was a fitting name, so I have to acknowledge it here.**

 **Thanks to everyone for all the names and thanks for reading. (This is some crazy timing too. Since this chapter is coming out on the same day as Chapter 4 in the game.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The panic screeches continued from the plushies as they moved quickly and with fear. Shelves became chaotic and crammed with anyone of them just trying to hide. Small pushing and pulling fights broke out. Each started because they wanted on the nearest shelf and those already there refused to give up their safety. Alice watched the chaos unfold but didn't panic, at least not on the outside. _Oh, god. Bendy's here! I DON'T THINK IT'S BENDY._ She looked up at the ceiling and at the doorway. _THERE'S NO FLOODING INK, SO. Okay, good point. But if it's not Bendy than what is it? LET'S NOT FIND OUT._

She looked around the room quickly and spotted the corner of the music and video controller. It was inside a little recording room that seemed to be an add-on to the toy section. She looked around and found it's door on the left wall. The sound of footsteps echoed and a loud click from a far off lever came with it. She made way over there all the while being careful not to step on the scrambling angels. Their shrieks of fear filled the room to which Army was attempting to stop. Alice somehow made it to the door without squishing any of them and tried to open it. The knob was stiff and hard to turn but it gave in.

A loud creak came from it and she looked around inside. There was a small chair and an old rusted recorder. A gray box was along the wall hidden from the view of the outside. It's lights flicker and when it did so did the TVs. Something about this place was familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Shaking her head out of those thoughts, she reached back and was about to close the door when desperate yells came. Shoving through the crowd Alice Jr made its way over and ran into the room as well. Other plushies, who were trying to hide, followed behind it. Resulting in around ten or fifteen angels getting inside with her.

They huddled together and shivered in the corner. Their cries quieted down to small whimpers and all stayed still. The creatures footsteps echoed once more. She stopped looking out and dunked down out of view from the window. The plushies quickly huddled close to her and she watched them shake with fear.

 _We have to do something. WHAT. Look at them, their helpless against whatever's out there. WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? I don't know, but we have to help them somehow. We might be okay in here, but all those little guys out there only have each other. YOU THINK THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE BOARDS IN HERE. TO BLOCK THINGS FROM COMING TO GET THEM. Yeah, they need something to protect them._ She reached out a rumped Alice Jr's shaking head. The others pressed even closer to find a sense of comfort.

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? It can't be Bendy, so maybe it's the camera head guy? THE PROJECTIONIST, I DON'T THINK SO. WHAT WOULD HE BE DOING UP HERE? Good point, he rarely leaves his ruins and even then it's usually back to an old workroom to sit. SO THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE IT'S NOT HIM AND NOT BENDY, SO WHO DOES THAT LEAVE US WITH? There's always the butcher gang. THOSE GUYS HAVE BEEN DOUBLING LATELY. Not mention it seems they're everywhere now._ The footsteps sounded like they were growing closer.

 _OKAY SO LET'S SAY IT IS THE BUTCHER GANG, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? We could...scare them. SCARE THEM? Just about everyone down here fears us, and Bendy. If we like jump out or something, I'm sure that'll be enough to do it. At least I hope so, I really don't want to fight. IF THEY DO ATTACK US, THERE ARE SOME BOARDS IN THE CORNER. WE CAN THE LITTLE BRAINS THEY HAVE IN. That sounds horrible. WE'VE DONE IT BEFORE._ Boards loudly yelled and their screams grew louder and louder.

 _How should we scare them? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? You're the scary mad one out of us. NORMALLY I WOULD ARGUE WITH YOU, BUT WE DON'T TIME FOR THAT._ Alice scanned the room and her eyes fell on the gray box with lights. Beside it, two light switches were on the wall. She gently pushed the plushes away from her and got on her knees. They stared at her confused and frightened.

"JR, I NEED YOUR HELP."

It gave her a look and tilted its head.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PUT ON THE MUSIC?"

She pointed to the gray box, and it looked over it for a second before nodding yes again.

"GREAT, I NEED YOU TO GO OVER THERE AND GET ON TOP OF IT. GOT IT."

It shivered and quickly shook its head no. To which the other side quickly reassured it.

"Jr, Look you can't see the box that well from the other side of the wall okay. The monster won't be able to see you."

"ALL I NEED YOU TO DO, IS WHEN THE DOOR OPENS IS TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS IN THE MAIN ROOM. THEN I NEED YOU TO TURN ON THE MUSIC AGAIN."

It looked downwards and pulled on its dress nervously.

"I know this sounds really crazy, but I need you to do this. Don't you want your friends to be safe?"

It fidgeted for a second more as the boards' scream grew menacingly closer and louder. Finally, Jr took a deep breath and slowly made its way to the box. It climbed up on it and shook with fright standing on top. Alice gave it a smile and pushed the other angels farther away from her and into a corner. One last groan came from the door outside, and the sound of the squeaking door hinges working rang out. All of the plushies in the room with her froze and looked lifeless. Hopefully, the others in the other one were doing the same.

The footsteps were the only sound for a second as the creature moved around slowly. Alice took a deep breath as Jr clicked off the lights and turned the music back on. Her theme song rang out and echoed in the hollow room. _You ready?_ As the creature paused for a second before stepping closer towards the little booth. Alice got herself into a better position. _READY AS I'LL EVER BE._ Once its steps stopped, she jumped off the floor and slammed her fists against the glass. Drawing forth a scream that shook the room and strained her throat.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"

The creature in the darkness jumped and stepped back. And drawing forth even more strength she slammed her hands against the glass. The sudden force against it shook the booth. The glass shattered at her hands and she felt pain spike before being drowned out in adrenaline. That wasn't the only thing affected though, she sudden force must have knocked something loose. The lights all went out and covered them in darkness.

Alice stood in front of the now broken window and stared off ahead into the dark abyss. In those few seconds of rage, she had seen it. Seen the creature's shape. _Henry._ How he had escaped the Bendy follower she didn't know. Whose screams had filled the halls she didn't know either. What she did know was that he was here now, and in her domain. And like all the others there was a thing that controlled everyone down here. The thing she had seen a flash of in his eyes as he froze up and became paralyzed, fear.

"HAHA, I SEE YOU THERE. A NEW FLY IN MY ENDLESS WEB."

 _HEY! Yeah. I THINK WE JUST FOUND WHAT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._

"Come along now."

"LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE WORTHY TO WALK WITH ANGELS."

 **Author's Note- Alright guys, we've finally reached Alice's 1st main chapter! Let's go! Besides that though, there's something else I need to mention about this fanfic.**

 **A guest reviewer asked this, so know that if they weren't one I would've just sent this reply to them, but yeah. To answer your question, no this is not a Henry X Susie story. I've just been writing these guys as just work buds, the kind that talk a lot during work but then doesn't do anything outside of it together. That kind.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and keep telling me your opinions on this story. Or you can just tell me your opinions on the game's Alice. I'm okay with that too. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll join me next Saturday for Alice to begin scheming. (I think we all can agree that BATIM Chapter 4's ending was crazy though. That may lead into a spinoff fanfic all on its own.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alice ducked down under the window's view and stayed quiet. The room's lights flickered back on, whether it was because of Jr or just the faulty wiring, she didn't know. What she did know is that Henry didn't stay there along. His footsteps made the boards scream as he ran across them to escape. The door shut behind him and it seemed to shake the room's walls.

She sat there and didn't move for a little longer. Listening to his footsteps getting farther and farther away as his incoherent words echoed as well. Only when she couldn't hear him anymore did she let herself breathe. She opened her eyes and looked around the booth, the plushies were gone from the corner and it was quiet.

She slowly and cautiously rose from the floor and looked out the window. With no danger in sight, she opened the door and walked out into the room. She was uneasy at the sight that awaited her. All of the shelves were empty and the room seemed so much bigger and creepy with them gone. _THEY MUST HAVE FLED IN FEAR. Yeah, the question is from what? Henry..OR US._

She shook her head a little and wrapped her arms around herself. This wasn't the time to be dwelling on things. She needed to get back to her safe haven and figure out what to do about the guy. So, she tried to shake off any fear and unsettlement that she had as she made her way back. However, now that she knew he was alive she couldn't stop being nervous or frightened. Every creak of every board made her freeze or flinch, never sure if it was the building or him. He was here and he was running around doing who knows what.

"GOD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"I don't know."

She ran her hands down her face for a minute in exasperation.

"UGGGGG."

"You said it."

"I MEAN HOW THE HECK DID HE EVEN END UP HERE?"

"He probably was the big thing that crashed through the ceiling."

"I KNOW THAT. I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY HE'S HERE?"

"Don't know. Do you think he just got curious and came down?"

"I DON'T THINK BEING CURIOUS ABOUT ANYTHING COULD EVER GET SOMEONE TO COME DOWN TO SUCH A CREEPY PLACE."

"I don't know, our curiosity sure took us to some strange places."

She faced palmed at the other.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Sorry."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO-AH JUST FORGET IT."

"...Sorry."

"SHUT UP."

Sensing the bad mood from the other she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she glanced around at nervously at every little sound as they made their way. The halls yelled the usual loud screams. However soon the screams of old gears grinding along with scratches from rusty metal. Whatever Henry was up too, it sure didn't sound good. She just tried to swallow the unsettledness and ignore it.

The rest of the trip back was filled with too much tension and silence. Finally reaching her operating room, she hurried inside and barricaded the door. Double checking the lock, she leaned against it and slid down onto the floor. She rubbed her head to soothe a small pounding that was just beginning. Taking in few extra breathes she brought her knees up and rested her arms on them.

"What are going to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

They didn't talk for a few more minutes. Alice just sat there and listened to building yelling and the little splats of ink droplets. It was at moments like this that the building's size seemed to become unbearably unnoticeable. The walls were too long and reached into uncomfortable darkness. The rooms and hall were too busted and old to ever be charming or comfortable in this world. Not to mention that the place was like a prison that was overly crowded with sociopaths in areas. A prison that's bars and walls cut everyone off from ever going home. She was about to groan when someone else's reached her ears.

She lifted her head up a little from her knees and peeked out towards the sound. From where she was sitting she could see the side and edge of the operating table. The Piper groaned again and its limbs twitched. She couldn't tell if its eyes were open or not, so that led her to reaching two conclusions. Either it was awake but still out of it, or it was trapped between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness. Where things blended so much that you couldn't tell if you were dreaming or not.

Perhaps he was dreaming or remembering something, maybe not. Maybe he was awake and just getting his bearings. Whatever was happening to him, she couldn't keep leaving him on that table. Signing with a mixture of annoyance and tiredness she slowly and stiffly got to her feet. A few boards yelled as she walked over towards it as if they could warn it of its fate. Alice didn't look at its face as she passed it and went behind the table. Many little gears were attacked near the bottom of its stand. All of them touching a big, when compared to the others, gear in the center.

She moved her hands on top of the big gear and put a little pressure on it to see if it would move. When it didn't budge, she rose up and walked over to crate she had the corner. Over time Alice had found many tools and interesting things she had decided to keep. With no shelves around, she had dragged an empty crate from a hallway inside and used it to store her things. She pulled out her ink tool and set it on the floor beside her. She dug through some extra gears, a few old Bendy cartoon posters with her on it, of course, electric tape, and little knick-knacks she had found. _Where is-Ah got it._

She pulled the crank out of the crate and grabbed an empty soup can. She walked over to the table and stuck the crank into the gears side before making her way, and having to undo her locks, out to the ink pond. She looked around cautiously and stepped closer to the ink pool. The heads of the other creatures bobbed around inside and every Boris was still tied to their chairs. She quickly filled the can with the ink, that either came from the ceiling above or from their bodies.

She was careful not to spill it as she turned around and headed back to her room and to the table. She poured it over all the gears to grease them up and grabbed onto the crank. It was stuck hard to turn at the beginning but the gears gave in and started to work. The gears span against each other and turned the table forward until it was almost straight up. She stopping turning it then and pulled the crank out with a satisfying pop. The Piper was still strapped in and making groans at the sudden movement. The table was upright and leaned giving her patient the impression of it standing on its own.

Alice continued on not giving it much attention though. She put her crank back in the crate and threw in the things she had taken out earlier, except for the electric tape and her ink weapon tool thing. She still wasn't sure what to call it. She left that out on the floor but took the tape with her. From the right corner of her room to behind the table ran long tubes. They resembled the ink tubes from the halls but were still very different. They were much smaller, around the thickness of pencils, and were filled with wires.

She firstly located the plug-in slots for them on the table's back and peeled off the remaining tape around the holes' edges. When most of it was removed and good enough for her, she stuck the two tubes in. Than covered stuck them in there with a new layer of tape. The Piper started to twitch more now. _Let's just get this over with._ She walked over to a wooden podium that stood in the middle of her room.

Alice brushed off some dust from the control panel on top of it. Dust gathered fairly quickly down there. Decaying and broken boards had to leave some trace behind, besides being little traps if you got your foot caught in it. Before she could even flip the on switch and begin the torment, a horribly unsettling sound stopped her though. She stiffed up immediately and looked at her closed door.

However, her attention was quickly drawn to the ceiling above her head. The lights flickered a little and some ink dripped down from it. The sound echoed once more. It was of quick light steps, like those of rat but it was definitely bigger than one. It was too light to be an ink creature's or Bendy's. The unknown source's steps sound grew louder and more frequent.

 _Oh, God._ The ceiling's boards creaked as it travels around above her. With nothing in sight, she grew unsettled. It was then she realized something even more messed up, it stopped moving. A hole in the ceiling dripped out a little ink and all of a sudden an ink blob fell through it. It hit the floor with a sickening splat and she jumped back at it.

It made a puddle on the floor but still was a glob of ink remaining in the center. It bubbled and squirmed, making Alice's spine shiver. _ARE YOU SERIOUS? Oh God, what the heck is this thing?_

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Toon in next time for Alice to figure out what the heck the blob is and probably freak out more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alice was paralyzed as she stared down at the moving ink glob. It stopped squirming for a second before twitching again. _Oh god. What is it? DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE, WHATEVER IT IS WE NEED TO GET RID OF IT._ Not taking her eyes off of the blob, she slowly backed away. It squirmed a little more and flopped over on its side to which it stopped moving. Backing herself into the corner and towards the crate, Alice slowly bent down. Picking up her ink abstracting tool she rose up with it.

After it's minute rest the blob started squirming again. Still, she made her way carefully and slowly towards it. She stood in front of it and the light from the ceiling cast her shadow down upon it. It must have realized something was there for the blob stopped moving. Then it squirmed harder and faster than before like it was struggling against the ink itself. Well, it was too late for whatever it was to get away. She raised up the ink weapon above her head and was about to slam it down onto the blob when she heard it.

She froze at the sound and stared down at it with even harder intensity, somehow. _Did it just-IT COULDN'T BE._ The blob struggled more and let out an angry squeak. She slowly lowered her weapon and turned its tip towards the blob. She carefully poked it and it froze. All of a sudden like a bubble it popped and ink splattered out across the floor. She flinched at the sudden mini explosion and looked at where the blob once was. Instead of nothing being left though, there was something there.

"IS THAT-"

"An angel!"

Sure enough one of the little plushies sat in front of her. It was fussing and wiping off as much ink as it could from itself. Since its hands were covered in ink as well though, it wasn't making any progress. It angrily huffed and struggled to get to its feet. However, the ink around it made the wood extremely sick. So it fell forward and landed on its stomach. It didn't move or make a sound for a second, before having a fit. It was like watching an aggravated child having a tantrum.

"Oh, you poor thing just wait a minute okay."

Alice looked around her room quickly in a search for anything to clean the little angel off with. With nothing in sight, she motioned it to stay put and was just given more angry squeaks. She walked out of her operating room again and headed over to the ink pond. She scanned around for any leftover overalls from a Boris. She had cut up plenty of them before and sometimes had to get rid of their clothes. She usually just threw the material outside near the ink pond, before returning to operating on their bodies.

So here she was now, walking across the unsteady wooden boards over the pond. She looked around for any clean ones, not in the ink or attached to one. After a few minutes though, she gave up and walked over to the nearest wolf. She unbuttoned his overalls and with some tugging and maneuvering, she was able to pull them off of him. She looked over them, to see that it was a little stained at the top from his black blood but it would do. She finished undoing the rest of his straps, letting his body fall forward. He slid into the ink and became one with the dark pond.

She ripped off the bloodstained part and threw it into the pond as well, before going back to her room. She shut the door behind her and the sound caught the attention of the inky plush. It quickly turned its head to look at her, but it was trying to stand again. With the sudden movement, it fell backward and landed on its bottom. Loud angry squeals shortly followed as it shook its fists at the sky.

Alice did her best not to laugh at the little thing as she walked up to it. It looked at her and huffed. It crossed its arms and turned away, to which she just rolled her eyes at. She scooped the angry angel up, much to its protest, and wrapped it up in the overalls like a parent does to their kid with a big towel. It struggled and squealed as she tried to clean it off. When she was cleaning the gunk off its head though she realized that this plush was missing two things.

"Wait, a second! No halo, missing a horn, lots of yelling, and is extremely angry."

"ARMY?"

It stopping fighting and acknowledged its name by glaring at her while crossing its arms again.

"IT'S DEFINITELY YOU."

It let out more upset squeaks and shook one of its fists at her. Alice's only response to that was to just pull part of the overalls over to cover its fist and start rubbing the ink off it. It looked taken back at the attraction and yelled angrily.

"Jeez tell me how you really feel."

She ignored its burning glare and kept wiping it down.

"How did you get so dirty anyway?"

She looked up at the whole it had fallen from and a few drops of ink splattered on the floor. The faint echo of screaming boards and sore pipes seemed to come with every little drop.

"I'M GUESSING YOU CRAWLED THROUGH AN INK PIPE."

It didn't squeak and looked away from her. Before Alice could say anything else the sound of loud splat came from outside. Army frantically turned in the direction of the sound and yelled and squirmed harder underdoing her wraps.

"Oh god, Did another one fall?"

Alice ran out and her eyes raced all over the floor. They landed on ink blob that splatted two or three feet away from the doorway. Suddenly, the bubble busted and revealed no angel inside. Army immediately started to quiet down at the sight of just an ink stain. It stopped squirming and slumped over. _Is it okay?_ She shrugged. _IT PROBABLY THOUGHT ITS BUD WAS COMING TOO._ She buddled the plush back up, but this time it didn't fight her. It just kept looking down with a distant look on its face.

"Poor thing, Where do you think the others are?"

"DON'T KNOW, IF THEY ESCAPED THE ROOM BY INK PIPES THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE."

She walked back into the operating room with the silent angel.

"We need to help it find its friends."

"HOW? THE ONLY THING WE HAVE TO GO OFF IS A GUESS THAT THEY MIGHT HAVE CRAWLED THROUGH SOME PIPES."

"We can still look and we'll find them. Then they can all unite and be okay."

"LET ME JUST STOP YOU THERE. FIRST, THIS PLACE IS HUGE. SECOND, THIS PLACE IS FULL OF CRAZY DANGEROUS THINGS. THIRD, THEY ARE TONS OF LITTLE HARMLESS PLUSHIES. NOW PUT THAT ALTOGETHER."

"This place is huge, very dangerous, and there are helpless little angels running around it. Sounds like a great reason to save them to me."

"NO-I. LOOK, IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD REASON TO HELP THEM YES. BUT YOU NEED TO BE RATIONAL."

"I am."

"WE CAN'T FIND ALL OF THEM AND WE CAN'T JUST DROP WHAT WE'RE DOING AND GO LOOKING AROUND."

"What if they're in danger?"

"WHAT IF WE PUT OURSELVES IN DANGER."

She didn't know what to say, so the other one continued onward.

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT WE SHOULDN'T CARE OR NOT DO ANYTHING. BUT WITH OUR FORMER BOSS AND THE INK DEMON RUNNING AROUND, IT'S BETTER TO LAY LOW."

She tightened her grip on the plush in her arms.

"...We can at least keep an eye out for them?"

"YEAH."

She nodded her head and whispered out,

"Okay."

Alice stared at the little thing in her arms and carefully set it down. It tilted its head at her, clearly being confused, as she headed over to a wall and felt around the bottom of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You said we can keep an eye out for them, so I'm gonna uncover it."

"NO."

"Yes."

"SOMETHING MIGHT BE ABLE TO SEE US."

"Maybe, but we'll be able to see if any of them fall without having to leave the room every time because of every little sound."

"WELL YEAH, BUT-"

"Either you let me do this or I will drag you all around the halls right now looking for tiny angels. Your choice."

She grumbled to herself and let the other finish finding the handle. Now, this room seemed to have four plain walls. However, one wall wasn't a wall at all. There must have been some complications with the room's design. Whatever this place was supposed to be, Alice had no idea. The certain "wall" was cut open like a window and had glass covering it. Yet, there was still a giant garage pull down door installed above it.

To which she grabbed its lever and pulled it up. It groaned and scraped against its own old metal as it rolled up at the top. It shed the dust in coats as it brought the bottom up to the top. A loud creaking sound came from its gears where there was a crack on its rollers. A good thunk against it or shake in the room would most likely drop the cover down again, so she made a mental note to be careful with it up.

Now that she could see out the window and into the next room, it dawned on her how messed up this particular room really was. Not only was there the whole construction problem with the "wall". There also was the whole electric table thing. Yes, she had used the table before, but she wasn't the one who had made it. She wasn't the one who had set up this device or stocked it with so many electric tables that she could just keep her patient on it and change the whole table top off. No, someone else had done that. Whatever this room was for it was a sicking room, yet it was the room she spent the most time in and had made her home.

A squeak snapped her out of that moment of revelation. She slowly turned around to look at the plush. It stared up at her from its overall towel and tilted its head once more in curiosity. She gave it a small smile as she walked over to it and gently picked it up. She ripped the dirty parts of the fabric off and let it drop to the floor. Wrapping the small angel in the clean fabric. It yelled a little and huffed, yet it didn't fight her or struggle. She gave the Piper her back as more groans came from it. Still staring out the window she said,

"What should we do now?"

"FINISH OFF THE PIPER I GUESS."

"Then what? What about the whole fun with Herny thing?"

"WE CAN JUST USE HIM FOR SOMETHING."

"Like some chores or stuff?"

"I SUPPOSE."

"Okay, Why are we using him anyway?"

"...IF WE DON'T USE HIM, HE'LL JUST BE SCOOPED UP INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S POCKET."

"I see."

She wasn't sure how felt about that or anything for that matter.

"So, How are we gonna get him to listen to us or work?"

"FEAR CONTROLS EVERYTHING DOWN HERE YOU KNOW THAT."

"What if that's not enough?"

"WE'LL JUST MAKE HIM AN OFFER HE CAN'T REFUSE."

"Oh?"

"WE'RE GOING TO OFFER HIM A WAY OUT!"

 **Author's Note- With summer break approaching I'm hoping to write longer chapters like this one, so I'll make that my goal. For now though, thanks for reading and come back next week. To see if more Angels will appear or is Alice forever stuck with Miss Authority?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Who knows how long Alice had stared out that window looking forward into a wall. Almost as if she was in a daze, that was only broken every now and then by her eyes occasionally glancing at where a sound came from. Sometimes it was from ink drops hitting the floor, other times it was just the creaking of the building. Whatever the sounds were didn't matter, for things were already very tense. She could hear him. His footsteps along with another's echoed through cracks in walls and boards screamed with his every move.

Yet, she didn't move or freak out. She stood still and continued to stare off. Like when someone is making their way through their house at night and hears a sound. They pause and stand still, letting their eyes fly over towards the noise. They may not know what it is and the darkness won't let them see, but we still brace ourselves and have a pang of fear in our heart. That was how she was right now.

The only thing that occasionally drew her attention was the little plush in her arms. She had yet to set the little angel down and over time it had snuggled up in the overalls. In the beginning, Army had huffed at her and squeaked some, what most likely was some insults. Eventually, it became quiet, but it stayed frequently aware of the noises and its surroundings. However, tiredness had taken its toll and while it fought it, sleep had won. A little frown was on its face and its painted brows were furrowed. Still not wanting to disturb it, Alice had been careful not to make any sudden moments.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and suddenly a loud clank of metal rang out. She didn't have to look to know what that sound was from. The Piper had fully snapped out of its daze and was struggling against its restraints. It let out grunts and growls as it fought against the ropes that were rubbing and burning its arms. As its yells got louder and more desperate, Army started to twitch more. It kicked its little legs until the "covers" were off of it.

She stared at its upset expression for a second before turning around to look at the Piper with a glare. It starred back at her with its black empty eyes and cried out once more. She kept eye contact with it as she wrapped up the plushy again and walked over to the control panel. Opening a hatch on the panel's side she slid the angel onto a shelf above the wiring and closed the door. _Do you think that will block out some of the noise? DON'T KNOW BUT IT COULDN'T HURT TO TRY._ The Piper screamed out angrily again and slammed its fists back against the metal table.

"OH SHUT UP!"

She turned the key in the podium and listened the gears start to turn. Footsteps crept through cracks into her ears and she starred up towards the ceiling. With having spent so much time in the building and adjusting to its acoustics, she had an idea of where the steps were coming from. Henry and his little travel bud, whatever it was, was somewhere far above her. How many floors up Alice didn't know for sure, but they were in the general area.

In that general area was something that connected all of the floors here in her dangerous death box that traveled vertically and drops you off. Drops you off at your floor, or the bottom at the Grim Reaper's door.

Looking over at the trapped Piper and its position, she walked over to the door and opened it. Leaving her room, she walked out to her ink pond and stepped onto the boards. Drops on ink came from above and caused the ripples in the pond. Everything else was still like her patients' corpses while sounds the changed like directions and hits like the ink rain. Stepping off her wooden board bridge, she walked over the elevator and pulled open a panel on its front, that would be between where the entrances would be on the moving box.

It was full of wires, emergency buttons, and a radio that was connected to a speaker inside the elevator. With that opened and ready, she walked into the elevator. She pushed the button for K the highest floor and quickly got of it. The doors closed and with a loud shriek the elevator shook as it started its climb. After a minute or two its squeaking stopped and some dust fell down from above. The footsteps stopped as well, and with that as a good sign she pressed the radio button. A high pitched ringing came out as the old radio creaked to life. Into its microphone she said,

"YOU'RE SO INTERESTING...SO DIFFERENT. I MUST SAY I'M AN INSTANT FAN. LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT A DATE WITH AN ANGEL! COME TO ME NOW. LEVEL NINE. JUST FOLLOW THE SCREAMS."

Taking her hand off the call button, Alice stepped back and looked up into the darkness that seemed to be spreading from the elevators hole and into the room. She waited for a few minutes for a reaction or sound, but soon gave in and returned to her room. The pond continued to ripple and the boards continued to complain about her weight in them. She shut her door behind her and prepared herself to operate.

The Piper was still yelling but it was clearly tired by the way it was leaning back against the table. It seemed to be struggling to just keep its head raised to look at her. Nevertheless, it needed to be dealt with. The electric wires were starting to warm up as she took one last look out the window.

"What are doing?"

"WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO SURVIVE."

"Not that. Why did you make a call on the elevator?"

"SO HENRY COULD HEAR ME, I THOUGHT THAT WAS OBVIOUS."

"I know that, but why did you say those things? About us being a fan of him or being interested in him? I mean-"

"AREN'T YOU INTERESTED AS TO HOW HE GOT HERE?"

"Well, yes but-"

"LOOK, BUTTERING SOMEONE IS THE FIRST STEP TO MANIPULATING THEM."

"Manipulating him? Why would we need to do that? I thought we were gonna use fear and the offer to control him."

"WE ARE BUT CERTAIN THINGS HAVE TO BE DONE TO MAKE SURE HE LISTENS AND OBEYS."

"Make sure he obeys? I thought we just gonna have him run some errands or something for us."

"HE IS, BUT…"

"But? There wasn't any 'but' before."

"THERE'S ALSO BEEN A LITTLE EENSEY WEENSY CHANGE IN PLANS."

"What change are we talking about exactly?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer the other's question she was interrupted by a sound. A sound made by a certain death trap moving and as it grew closer she smiled.

"YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH."

With that said she turned up the voltage nobs and pressed the final button. The warm wires became an electric fire as they traveled to the table. The Piper screamed and slammed his body around with as much force as he could to escape. It was useless and his screams echoed into the next room, which traveled over the pond, and to the elevator shaft. Where Alice's guest was on his way.

 **Author's Note- I'm officially done with finals! YAY FREEDOM! Although that's not what we're celebrating here. An Angel's Descent has officially gotten 21 Favors and Followers. Now, this might seem like a small number to anyone else. But my second most followed story had 9 Followers for all of its 53 chapter run. So this is amazing to me. Thank you all for following this story and reviewing it.**

 **A special thank you to my most recurring reviewer Fan of Games. It's been great to read your reviews!**

 **But seriously thank you all for your positive feedback and questions. And Thanks for reading! Will Henry actually show up and not lose his mind? Will Alice ever put this poor Piper out of his misery? Has Army woken up and became miserable with its current situation? Come back next week to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The electricity made its body shake and burn in agony. The Piper's helpless screams echoed in the room and escaped through cracks into the "outside world". Yet, Alice did nothing to free it from its pain. Instead, she turned the voltage up a notch when she heard the elevator reach its stop. Feet touched the boards and made them scream. The steps' sounds rose from the floor and bounced off the already yelling walls, echoing into the deeps of the darkness.

The walls' yells turned from being strained to being in agony, like the Pipers, when her door was opened. She felt the room shake a little and the rusted metal screeched from down her hallway. She stared straight ahead down the hall as far as she could see to its turn. As footsteps grew louder and a shadow starts to appear from the side of the hall. So she turned her head away and gave the Piper her attention. Seconds later she felt his eyes on her. She knew he was there and she knew he was staring at her.

She slowly turned her eyes to look at him. Henry stood up and was as stiff as a board as he froze. It was now that she noticed that he was around her height, maybe taller. His clothes were covered in more ink than before and were torn in places. His paper-white hair reflected in the light from her room and lit up his face a little. She made eye contact with him for brief second before quickly looking away. His eyes had been wide opened and filled with an emotion that Alice knew well, fear. Still, she shoved down her emotions and blocked out the other's words while pushing the electric table's off button.

"HM, NOW WELCOME TO THE QUESTION...DO I KILL YOU?...DO I TEAR YOU APART TO MY HEART'S DELIGHT? THE CHOICES OF THE BEAUTIFUL ARE UNBEARABLE. HOW'S A GIRL TO CHOOSE?"

Henry swallowed and took a step back.

"TAKE THIS LITTLE FREAK FOR INSTANCE."

She tilted her head towards the Piper in acknowledgment. It was breathing heavily and gasping in pain and weariness. Henry didn't move and looked out of the corner of his eyes at her patient.

"HE CRAWLED IN HERE TRAILING HIS TAINTED INK TO MY DOOR! IT COULD HAVE TOUCHED ME. IT COULD HAVE PULLED ME BACK."

The other side broke free of the silent pressure it was under from her.

"Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?"

"IT'S A BUZZING, SCREAMING WELL OF VOICES!"

"Bits of your mind, swimming...like...like fish in a bowl."

"THE FIRST TIME I WAS BORN FROM ITS INKY WOMB, I WAS A WIGGLING, PUSSING, SHAPELESS SLUG. THE SECOND TIME...WELL.."

"It made me an angel!"

She wrapped her arms around herself as she continued.

"I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So...almost perfect."

Letting out a little sigh she looked up at Henry again. His eyes were still wide open and fear still filled them, but something else was there as well. She wasn't sure on exactly what it was so settled on another emotion she knew very well, pity.

"YES, I WILL SPARE YOU. FOR NOW. BETTER YET…I'LL EVEN LET YOU ASCEND AND LEAVE THIS PLACE. IF YOU DO A FEW EENSEY WEENSY LITTLE FAVORS FOR ME FIRST."

She looked away from him to not see his reaction as he stared even more intensely at her. She didn't want to make eye contact with him, for she didn't know what it would do.

"RETURN TO THE LIFT MY LITTLE ERRAND BOY. WE HAVE WORK TO DO."

She quickly slammed her foot down hard behind the control panel. As she hoped it would, the pull-down door's rusty metal chains snapped at the room sudden shake. It fell down in a fast loud screech. As soon as the windows were covered and she was hidden away, she let out a breath of relief and turned the electric table back on.

Alice stayed quiet as Henry scurried away into the other room far away from her. She could feel the other side fighting and pushing. It was struggling against her in vain to speak and tell her just what it thought about the whole situation. However, she had to focus on the situation at hand and listen to the man's movements, so she kept shutting the other up. Leading to her head pounding and pulse with every tempt the other made at speaking and yelling at her.

She pushed on though and waited for the same metal shriek of her doors closing, before making her move. She grabbed a plunger out of her crate and made a dash for her giant gateway as quietly as she could. Her ink pond rippled from her feet pounding into the board walkway. She reached the metal entrance in a minute and pulled open the control panel. She scanned it in a rush and found the announcer button. She pushed to turn them on and like the radio, it let out a high pitched noise as it turned on for the first time in years. She heard footsteps suddenly stop.

"I'LL MAKE THIS SIMPLE. LOOK FOR THE VALVE PANELS. TURN THE LITTLE WHEELS. THEN BRING ME THEIR POWER CORES. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REGRET SPARING YOU. I CAN ALWAYS CHANGE MY MIND."

She stuck the plunger in the item delivery box in the wall and pushed the button for it to be sent over. Fear crept into her inky heart as she waited for footsteps to come closer. Waited for the plunger to be taken and her to get a sign of Henry's acceptance. Acceptance of her offer and job. It felt like an eternity to her as no sound came from the other side. Finally, footsteps resumed and slowly and cautiously kept closer. It was quiet for a moment before the metal doors moaned and closed. It opened on her side and the plunger was gone.

She let out a breath of relief and let his footsteps get farther away from her. Not for his sake, but rather hers. Her heart was pounding faster than it had ever in her life. She pulled herself together enough to give her errand boy one more message.

"THERE ARE SO FEW RULES TO OUR WORLD NOW. SO LITTLE TRUTHS. BUT THERE IS ONE RULE WE ALL KNOW AND RESPECT DOWN HERE. BEWARE THE INK DEMON. STAY OUT IN THE OPEN FOR TOO LONG AND HE WILL FIND YOU. FOR IF YOU SEE HIM, YOU'D BETTER HIDE. IF YOU DON'T, WELL, I ENJOYED OUR DATE. NOW, LET US BEGIN OUR WORK."

The footsteps continued onwards and the death box squealed to life and began its rise. As it ascended, she let her control and pressure over the other slip. But first, she took her hand off the announcer button and turned the megaphones off, she made the right choice.

"What the heck was that!?"

"FOR WHA-"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I-"

"I don't want to listen to you right now!"

"LET ME EXPLA-"

"Noooooooooo!"

"JUST LET ME TALK AN-"

"It's not nice to be interrupted is it!?"

"YOU-"

"Or be blocked out is it!?"

"I-"

"Well, let's see how you like it then!"

"ARE YOU OKA-"

"What do you think?"

"WELL,-"

"Well too bad, you can't talk right now. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala."

She chose to just keep her mouth closed as the other side continued to make a racket by singing an annoying tune. She supposed she deserved it, although she'd never admit it. After three or four minutes of constant sound making, she finally calmed down.

"...ARE YOU OKAY NOW?"

"No, I'm still mad at you."

"OKAY, I KNO-"

"Interruption!"

Now it was starting to get on her nerves.

"LOOK, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!"

She received in a mocking tone and eye roll,

"Oh really, Can you know?"

"YES, I WON'T HAVE TO SHUT YOU UP IF WE HAD WENT OVER THE PLAN. BUT WE DIDN'T BECAUSE HENRY SHOWED UP SO SOON."

"Well, what exactly is this plan of yours. Last time if I recall we were doing OUR plan."

"IT WAS A LAST MINUTE DECISION."

"That you didn't run by me."

"I KNOW BUT-"

"You better start running it by me now you hear, and you better not shut me up again. Are we clear?"

"...YES."

"Good cause next time you'll regret it."

Despite that being a threat, she could hear the other's shaky tone. The angry gave way to her uneasiness and upsetness, but she didn't know why. Yes, she made her be quiet but she didn't think she'd be so affected by it. Before, she could ask or dive into the situation further a loud sound echoed. It was a light banging sound like someone had dropped a coin on the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Realization suddenly slapped her in the face as the other yelled,

"Oh my god, we left Army in the electric box shelf thing!"

 **Author's Note- Hello, readers! Today I'll be answering a guest reviewer's question. Now, no this is not going to become an Alice X Henry fic. I don't think someone that uses you and tries multiple times to kill you, is exactly a good person to be in a relationship with. I do agree with you though when you mention how Alice having Henry do chores for her is just weird.**

 **I mean that's what I totally do to my co-workers after not seeing them for years. Chores...Still, I'm not an ink monster so maybe that's just a normal thing for them. Anyway, I'll do my best to give her a reason behind why she's doing this. As for game cannon Alice, she's just super weird.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave me a review to comment on the story or ask a question. If it's not a huge spoiler thing for stuff that I have planned, then I'll be glad to answer it. So, Will Army become a new electric charged plush with powers? Will Alice ever tell the other one her plan without getting interrupted? Will Henry ever question why he's doing this junk for her? Turn in next Saturday and thanks for reading again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I swear if she is burnt up or on fire, you are gonna be in so much trouble."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT...WELL NOT COMPLETELY."

Alice Angel was running down the hall and over the ink pond as fast as she could. While part of her noticed and was wary of how the boards were yelling and slamming into the ink pond, creating noticeable waves, another part punished forward in a heart-pounding panic. They had put the little plush on a shelf inside the electric machine. It was already kind of a bad idea to that in the first place.

However, she needed the angel out of sight and didn't think about it too much when she did it. All she could now was cross her fingers that Army wasn't hurt. With a mix of emotions flowing through her, she slammed open the door and rushed over to the podium. She flipped off the electric device and grabbed the handle on the side of it. She opened it up quickly and was greeted with overalls to the face. The cloth covered her for a minute taking away her sight, but not her ears. Which was greeted with plenty of loud yelling squeaks. Pulling the rag off her head she let out a sigh of relief at the little angel.

Army was fine, fine and very angry. It had its arms crossed and was stomping its foot at Alice. All the while squeaking and letting her have it. Alice didn't need to know what it was saying to know that there was probably some very colorful vocabulary sprinkled in its angry speech. Still, she scooped the little plush up and it yelled. She hugged it and said,

"I'm so glad you're okay! God, who knows how bad it would've been if you got electrocuted."

It struggled in her arms and kicked its legs.

"Okay, okay I'll let you go."

She set it down and it shook its fist at her. After a few more words or squeals, in this case, it seemed to have let out most of its steam. It huffed and turned away from Alice, now letting its eyes roam around the room. It took a couple of steps before letting out a yell of fear. It froze in place and was shaken up, following its eyes she realized it was looking at the Piper.

"Oh, it's fine. Look, it's dead."

Sure enough, the thing had stopped breathing and moving from the electricity doing it in. Army snapped out of its frozen state but still looked worried. To help prove her point Alice flicked and poked Piper's unmoving head. Army just looked at the body again, before making her way once more. This time as far away from the Piper as possible.

That's what drove it over the crate in the corner. Not wasting a second it climbed up the side of the crate and stuck its tongue out at her before dropping on inside the box. Alice listened to it rustle around in the box for a second.

"Now, Where were we?"

"HUH?"

"Right, What is this plan of yours?"

"MY PLAN...OH RIGHT! MY PLAN."

"You forgetting what it was for a minute isn't raising my confidence in it."

"I KNOW. I KNOW."

"Yes, you know. But I don't so fill me in here."

"OKAY, LOOK WE NEED TO MANIPULATE HENRY INTO HELPING USE ESCAPE."

"How's he gonna help us?"

"IT'S SIMPLE, HOW DID HENRY GET HERE?"

"From falling, I think we've already established that."

"GEEZ, SOMEONE'S SNAPPY."

"Considering everything that's happened in the last few hours, Can you blame me?"

"GOOD POINT. ANYWAY, THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT BY HOW HE GOT HERE?"

"...The floor breaking?"

"UGG, YES. BUT HE GOT TO THE STUDIO MOST LIKELY BY A CAR."

"A car, What does that have to do with anything?"

"THINK ABOUT IT. HE HAS A CAR AND HE HAS TO HAVE A HOUSE HERE, OR AT LEAST IF HE'S VISITING A HOTEL ROOM."

"Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking?"

"I'M THINKING ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK I'M THINKING. WE CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF HERE."

She took a deep breath in as the other's words started to set in.

"Oh god, we-we can be free."

"I KNOW."

Despite the concern in her tone, it was mixed with excitement and hope for the first time in who knows how long.

"But, Wait! We're not ready, we're still not whole and we don't even have our things together. Gosh, what should we pack?"

"DON'T WORRY I GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT. IF WE KEEP USING HENRY, THEN WE'LL BE FINE."

"What are we gonna do to him?"

"WE'LL JUST HAVE HIM DO SOME ODD JOBS FOR US WHILE WE GET READY TO LEAVE."

"What about our looks?"

"EASY, WE'LL JUST HAVE ONE OF THOSE ODD JOBS TO BE GATHERING SOME THINK INK FOR US. THEN WHILE HE DOES SOMETHING ELSE, WE CAN FINISH OURSELVES AND WHATEVER PACKING WE HAVE LEFT TO DO."

"I can't believe it this is really happening!"

"BELIEVE IT! WE'RE GONNA BE FREE!"

"Yeah! Woah wait, How are we gonna make Henry take us with him?"

"WELL, I HAVEN'T THAT ABOUT THAT PART YET. BUT WORST COMES TO WORST, WE CAN ALWAYS JUST FOLLOW HIM OUT, KNOCK HIM OUT, AND TAKE HIS CAR AND STUFF."

"That's horrible. We're already gonna use him, I don't want to rob him too!"

"HEY, THAT'S JUST THE WORST CASE SCENARIO. I'M SURE WE CAN SCARE OR MANIPULATE HIM INTO TAKING US."

"Or just ask nicely. Whatever, I just don't want to spend our first moments free to involve being a rotten theft. The last thing we need is a few days in the Big House."

"AGREED."

"So it's settled then."

"YEAH."

The clank of some metal against wood and other metal objects rang out. It was shortly followed by many loud yelps that interrupted their conversation. Alice walked over to the crate and looked inside. Army pushed the crank off of it and yelled at it. It waved its fist around some before looking up at her. In a begrudgingly way it held its arms up and made a grabby motion with its hands, like a young child who wants their parent to pick them up.

She hoisted them out of the crate only for if to wiggle when she held onto it. When she tried to set it down though, it let out more squeals and grabbed her as it got closer to the ground. Not knowing what it wanted she held onto it, but loosened her grip on it. Army squirmed for a second more, before gripping onto Alice's shoulder. She was confused for a minute but soon figured out what was going on. Army pulled itself up and sat on her shoulder. Making itself comfortable it scooted around a bit and wrapped itself up in her hair like one would do with a cape.

"Haha, you sure made yourself at home."

It huffed and turned its headway, but she still saw a little shade of gray spread across its face in a blush.

"Hey, Can we take this little thing us too?"

"I GUESS?"

"If we find any other plushes while we're getting ready, Can we bring them too?"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW ABOUT-"

"Please, they probably want to be free as much as we do!"

"...FINE."

"Yay!"

She petted Army's head and ruffled its hair, much to its annoyance.

"You hear that buddy, we're gonna escape. We're gonna be free!"

 **Author's Note- Hey guys okay we have two things to talk about today. One is an** **important announcement and the other is a question. First, let's get the important thing out of the way.**

 **Now, if you read my author's note before you know that my story was started way before Chapter 4 of the game was released. So, know while reading this story that I haven't seen Chapter 3's update til recently. If some dialogue or events don't occur then it's most likely because it wasn't in the original chapter. But I'll do my best to follow the updated version that we have now.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin** **has given me this week's question and some good observations. Between the songs** _**Can't be Erased**_ **(by Jt Music)** **and** _ **Build our Machine**_ **(by DAGames** _ **),**_ **I have to go with Build our Machine especially Triforcefilms' cover. As for your observations, I do think that Alice has different people mixed in her head. And yes that halo stuck through her skull probably isn't helping anything. Thanks for question and comment!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a comment or question, and see you next Saturday. Will Army fall off Alice's shoulder trying to escape having her hair ruffled? Will Henry finish his busy work and let Alice come with him, instead of her having to knock him out with a pipe? Let's see.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hooray! Hooray! We're gonna be free today!"

Yes, Alice was happy about the chance of leaving. However, it had dwindled a little from her other half's constant singing. A headache was beginning and the light pounding around the halo was a perfect indicator of it. Yet, when she had asked her to shut up, she was ignored. She supposed that she could tolerate it for a bit longer, but only a bit. After all, they should be-No WOULD be escaping soon. She could let the other be happy for now and pick up some medicine when they got out.

"You must be in a really good mood, not that I can blame you."

"OH, WHATCHA MEAN BY THAT?"

She just giggled at the usual brash side and continued on humming her song. Tilting her head side to side to the beat, she was still mindful to be careful not to shake off Army. The plush had been sitting on her shoulder for a while now with an annoyed look on its face. Probably from being tired of the songs and maybe from sitting too long. So, she interrupted the other's humming for a minute.

"HERE I'LL SET YOU FREE BUD."

"Uh? What do you by that?"

To which she just rolled her eye at that and grabbed the plush. She picked Army off her shoulder and set it on the ground. It didn't wait for a second before running off towards the crate again. As Army began climbing, all Alice could do was laugh at it. The other one grumbled and crossed their arms as she finally put two and two together.

"My singing isn't that bad."

She said while pouting.

"ARMY SEEMS TO BIG TO DIFFER."

She groaned at that as the other snickered. Finally stopping her song it seemed that she realized the light pounding in their head.

"Oww."

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP."

"Oh please, we get headaches whether I sing or not."

"TRUE."

Before she could pester the other side more on her singing, the sounds of footsteps echoed down in the building. Following it came the loud screeching sound of the metal death box as it made its descent once more.

"THAT'S OUR QUE."

Alice looked over at the crate in the corner and listened to Army rattling around in it. She walked over to it and peeked inside to see the tiny angel looking curiously and rolling a small gear around on the floor. Reaching over the plush, she was careful not to knock anything over on top of it when picking up her ink weapon. Army took notice of her moving things but seem to care, it was much more preoccupied with the gear.

Having what she needed, Alice quietly left the room and made her way down the hall to the giant metal closed door. She looked down at the ink tool, or weapon in some cases, in her hands and felt a small bit of uncertainty wash over her. She didn't want to give her weapon over to Henry. What if he lost it, broke it. If he was going to get ink for her, he needed to do it efficiently and correctly. She shook the thought out of her head. Before she could debate about it anymore she heard Henry's footsteps grow closer. When she could hear him passing crossing the wooden bridge, she pushed the announcer button and spoke up.

"YOU'RE QUIET THE EFFICIENT LITTLE ERRAND BOY, AREN'T YOU?"

She could hear him stop for a second before stepping closer.

"PLACE THE POWER CORES IN THE BIN AND TURN IN YOUR PLUNGER."

After a second or two she listened to rusty bin squeak as it was opened and heard the clank of metal as the power cores landed on each other. Shortly following that, the turnstile contraption woke up and turned around in a loud squeal of rusty metal to revival her plunger. She took it out and dropped it on the floor, and put her ink weapon in its place.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEM? THE SWOLLEN ONES! THEY'RE JUST STUFFED FULL OF EXTRA THICK INK. IT MAKES ME SICK!"

The other side butted in for a second.

"And yet...it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together."

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH THEM, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN TO MOVE QUIETLY. COME BACK TO MY DOOR. I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL NEED."

She hesitated on pushing the button to send her tool over. But took a deep breath and pushed the button. The doors opened on the side with rusty screechy scrap and she listened to Henry's footsteps get farther and farther away, taking her tool with him. She could hear as he got farther away the sound of an old audio tape running with all that done, she slowly walked back to her room.

"Should we have given him our tool?"

"...I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, IF HENRY'S GONNA GET INK FOR US, HE'S GONNA NEED TO DO IT RIGHT."

"That tool is the easiest way."

"I GUESS."

"Let's not dwell on it, we already gave it to him."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, WE WON'T NEED IT AFTER WE LEAVE ANYWAY."

"Eyup."

They carefully crossed the thin wooden bridge over their victims' bodies. The dark pond barely reflecting themselves up at them. They paid it no attention though and proceed back into the room. The shuffling and moving sounds in the crate indicated that Army was still doing who knows what in there. So she just leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

That breath was quickly stopped and stolen from her though as her head suddenly pounded harshly. It felt like someone had taken a hammer to the back of her skull. And that force had knocked a long forgotten memory to the front of her mind.

She was back in the recording studio with the music playing. The same tune that she could never remember the words too. The conductor was leading keeping in sync and was tapping his foot along to the tune. The song came to an end and he turned to look at her. Suddenly everything was different,

She was now in a different place. The walls of the room were blurred and all she could see was the table in front of her. A person sitting on the other end came into view as well. They were a scribble of messy lines and shapes so she couldn't make out what they looked like. Their voice was disorientated too, it wavery in tone and pitch. Somehow though it carried a familiar feeling in it, she couldn't place exactly why.

"YoU PERfect FOr tHIs rOLE, YOU know."

When the scribbled out the body was done speaking, she found herself consumed in the light. She was back in the music room and the conductor was walking towards her. As he grew closer the clearer he became. He looked like a young man around his mid-20s with a tall lean body. He wore a black vest and black pants with a black bow tie. The only thing not black on him was his long-sleeved white t-shirt.

"You have some real talent, doll."

His voice was sharp, a little deep and slightly gravely as he spoke. It was quickly overlapped by the sketchy's figures as darkness surround the corner of her eyes.

"Don'T LIsteN tO tHAt Guy. HiS MUsiC iS gOOd BuT He AIN't noTHing BUt A liaR."

But as the darkness faded in completely she heard the conductor's voice once more.

"I don't know how you stand Joey. I swear the minute anyone leaves the room he starts talking crap about them. Jeez, the guy can't chill."

Forgotten silent words came from her and the conductor shook his head in agreement to whatever they were.

"Amen to that."

And with that said, Alice found herself sitting on the floor of the room leaning against the door. She slowly let her eye look around the area, yet she couldn't fully grasp everything. As if what she was seeing and hearing wasn't sinking in or staying with her, much like her memories.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading you guys, and I hope you tune in next Saturday as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

God, it hurt. It hurt like hell Like Satan himself was slamming on her skull like a drum. Alice was bent over on her knees grabbing her head, trying to somehow rub away the pain. Yet, it seemed to nothing but it was all that she knew and could do. The lights around her seemed suddenly way too bright. She quickly shut her one good eye and leaned over even more, as if that would help her escape the light.

All this did, was make her finally fall over from her sitting position to the ground. Where she curled up in on herself and covered her eye with her hands. She didn't know why this was happening. This wasn't the first time that she had remembered her past, so why was it so bad now. Then, of course, this was the first time that the flashback had switched scenes so fast and basically mashed themselves together.

It was too much for her. Alice let out a painful scream and yelled in her head. _GOD WHY DOES HURT LIKE A-I don't know. I just want it to stop._ She didn't know how long she laid there curled up on the floor in agony. However, time itself couldn't ever feel as long as it did when she was in pain. Little by little the frequent sharp pounding slowly became just occasional dull pounding. As it took its sweet time to stop, she could swear that the pounding was spreading.

For a bit, she thought it was just in her head but it soon felt like it was on her arm. As her head's haze cleared a little, she could feel the pounding to on her hand exactly. This pounding wasn't heavy or painful even. Compared to her head it was gentle and kind. Still, it took even longer for her to realize that the pounding was more like pats and was coming from outside.

It wasn't hurting her muscles as it made them pulse, because it didn't make them pulse at all. But if her body wasn't doing the pats then what was? Holding her hand up to help block the light from shining right down on her face, she opened her eye. She regretted doing that immediately. It caused a sharp spike of pain in her eye and to her head.

Alice blinked letting her eye adjust to everything and let her vision set. It was blurry for a bit but it soon settled. Looking up at her hand, she was met with a set of concerned black painted eyes. Army was by her hand and was still gently patting it. It let out a squeak version of a whisper and tilted it's head to the left. As if it was asking her something, but she didn't know what.

The thumps in her head made her wince and she closed her eye again. She brought her other hand down and set it on her face. The pats on her left hand stopped then, and Alice let out a painful breath. The plush probably thought they were sleeping and were fins now. It probably just left and went back to digging around the crate. Those thoughts were stopped by a pat.

She could feel two little hands on top of her big hand that was still on her head. Army continued to gently pat and rub her hand in an attempt to stop her pain. She let herself crack a little smile at that. Even though her head still hurt, she slowly sat up and tried not to be sick from her lightheadedness. She looked over her shoulder at the plush and motioned for it to come closer.

Army looked a bit unsure and uneasy for a minute, but after some more coaching waves it gave in. It carefully stepped closer and was greeted with a smile and a hand ruffling its hair. It made a content quiet sound that if her senses weren't so on alert and screwy she might not have heard it.

"Were you worried about me, bud?"

The tiny angel stopped making the content sound and took a step back from her. It had a little gray blush spread across its face as it shook its head no.

"CAN'T AMIT YOU CARE MISS AUTHORITY?"

It only huffed and turned away while crossing its arms. Alice let out a dry chuckle but stopped when she felt another spike of pain. She basically dragged herself to her feet and leaned against the wall.

"What was that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHATEVER THAT WAS IT SUCKED."

"Yeah…"

"ALTHOUGH, I GUESS IT'S MORE OF A REASON FOR US TO GET OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"True, Do you think Henry is back?"

"DON'T KNOW. I COULDN'T HEAR ANYTHING WITH WHATEVER THAT WAS GOING ON."

"We should probably go make sure that he isn't waiting on us or something."

"I GUESS."

She felt light head and nearly fell over as soon as she stopped using the wall for support. Slowly and dizzy she made her way over to the crate and pull out something without even looking at it. She had grabbed a wrench and just went on her way.

"What's he gonna do with that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, WE'LL FIND SOMETHING FOR HIM TO DO WITH IT."

Not feeling that good still she wobbleD unsteadily over the ink pond's boards. The ripples shook up the 'water' and made the bodies at the surface bob. The floorboards yelled as she walked over them and made her way to her metal door.

As she grew reached it though, a spike of pain flashed through her head. And with it, it brought flashes of a strange machine, some music sheets, and wheelchair. Swinging her fist forward to somehow fight the pain, she hit the wall too hard. Resulting in the wall's boards cracking and breaking. She dropped the wrench and pulled her hand close to her body. Now feeling the pounding, for real, in two areas of her body she wasn't too happy. Next thing she knew she could hear the elevators loud descent to her floor. And footsteps soon followed. _GREAT, JUST GREAT, GRADE A TIMING HENRY._

As she looked forward trying to make him feel her glare through the boards, she caught sight of something. Where she had punched, it had taken out a very small piece of the wood, resulting in a ragged hole. She could see through it and make out two shadows. That's when realization set in for Alice as well with that pain. _God, there's someone with him._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Today's question comes from a constant reviewer** **Fan of Games.** **My opinion on the song All Eyes on Me (by OR3O and others) is that I really like it. I had heard it before and yes I watched all the versions that you recommended to me. Although, I took this as a chance to rewatch everything again. If anyone hasn't seen puccagarukiss's animation of this song, then I highly recommend it. Their Angels can be Bad animation is really good too.**

 **Also, thank you for completes and reviewers, it's nice to hear from you and know that someone is liking this story enough to share their opinions on it.**

 **Well, that's about it so I'll see you guys next week. Will Alice figure out who the other person is? Why was her headache so bad? Will I ever stop putting dumb questions here? We will see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She didn't know how she hadn't noticed the other's footsteps as they echoed, but now it was really biting her in the but. For Alice hadn't counted on Henry having a friend with him and this, no doubt, would be a problem. She silently cursed to herself as she kept an eye on Henry's approach and the other shady figure's movements. As Henry grew closer and the mysterious figure became clearer, she finally got a look at him.

 _Oh, it's just a little wolf._ The Boris was standing up tall and very much alive, unlike its brothers that were enjoying themselves in her ink pool. It looked well and was walking at a good pace with Henry. Fast enough that it wasn't slugging behind, but slow enough that it wasn't ahead of its bud. Although, it came to stop where the wooden bridge began she couldn't help but stare at him. She scanned up and down his body looking for any defects on it anywhere.

Not spotting any immediately, she grew a little puzzled but also a little intrigued with the wolf. How it had survived in such good condition for so long peaked her interest a little. Before she could think too long on these thoughts though, she realized that Henry was stepping up to the bin to deposit his inky finds. It was also then that Alice realized another thing, she had no idea what to tell Henry to do now.

She looked down at the wrench she had dropped and picked it up quickly. Walking over the turntable like device she pushed the button and quickly took out her ink tool. She put the wrench in its place and made her way over the announcer button. She pushed it and tried to quickly think of something Henry could do to keep him occupied for a little while longer. Surprisingly the more peaceful side was the one who spoke first.

"My machines are hungry! Gather me some spare parts."

With that said she walked over and pushed the button to send him the wrench. She nervously waited to hear him take the tool and leave. He waited a minute, most like from confusion at her short explanation, before grabbing the tool. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as him footsteps started heading in the opposite direction.

She did quietly look out through her little spying hole though and watch his and the Boris' backs as they left. She scanned the cartoon character's back before it disappeared out of her sight. A second later she listened to the elevator start up and leave with a screeching sound. Not sure exactly what the think she leaned against the wall.

"It was perfect."

"WHAT?"

"The wolf, Boris. I haven't seen one that stable before."

"HE PROBABLY DIDN'T LOOK THAT BAD BECAUSE WE WERE SEEING HIM FROM A DISTANCE."

"Still, he looked pretty good."

"NOW WHAT, YOU GETTING THE HOTS FOR THAT WILD ANIMAL?"

"What, no!"

She could feel the heat rising to their cheeks and smirked at the other's reaction. The other a second later just pouted in return.

"That's not what I'm getting at."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?"

"...Do you think we should get him?"

"GET HIM?"

"For, you know."

It took a second to catch onto what the other was implying.

"WHAT NO! THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH OF A HASSLE."

"But he looked perfect."

"WE ALREADY HAVE THE PIPER TO USE TO FINISH US UP. WE NEED TO GET THE NEW INK WE HAVE AND JUST GET STARTED."

"Don't you want to be completed perfectly?"

She wasn't sure what to say to that, so the other continued in a gentle tone.

"Look, I know we need to just complete ourselves already and all that but, that doesn't mean we should rush it.."

"BUT THE PLAN!"

"We can stick to the plan, we just have to give Henry some more chores and snatch up the Boris while he's busy."

"THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA AND ALL, BUT WHY SHOULD WE WASTE OUR TIME ON THAT ONE BORIS. WHAT IF WE DO ALL THIS WORK AND IT DOESN'T PAY OFF."

"That's true, but we won't know until we try. He looked perfect."

She finally gave into her other sides persistence.

"OKAY LOOK HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO. WE WAIT FOR HENRY AND HIS DOG TO COME BACK, THEN WE'LL GIVE HIM ANOTHER TASK. WHILE THAT'S HAPPENING WE'LL LOOK OVER THE MUTT AND IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH WE'LL DO YOUR LITTLE THING. IF IT'S NOT THOUGH, WE DO MY THING AND JUST USE THE PIPER TO COMPLETE US."

"Sounds good to me!"

"GOOD."

Satisfied with their arrangement, she nodded her head yes and crossed her arms smugly. One side still had something else left to say and didn't let her stay smug for long.

"ALTHOUGH, I GOTTA ASK WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A LITTLE SCHEMER? NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YOU."

"Well, I-Um."

"YOU GONNA TELL WHY YOU WANT THIS SPECIFIC BORIS, TOO?"

She was quiet for a second before replying with,

"It's nothing."

 **Author's Note- I have to say that this chapter was going to be longer originally, however, I suffered through some computer problems and that really messed up my writing schedule and planning. Now, though it's finally fixed...three minutes before I usually upload. GREAT. Anyway, thanks for reading! Will they agree to go after Boris? Or will one side force the other too? Will we ever find out why she keeps saying that it's nothing all the time? See you guys next Saturday.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The words it's nothing, continue to bounce around and repeat in her head. She had been trying to ignore the other's words, but it just wouldn't seem to disappear. Even as she made another cut into Piper's face it still won't leave her alone. While they had come to an agreement about waiting for Henry and the Boris to return, she still had work to do. If this Boris wasn't worth it, then the least they could do was get what they needed from the already gone Piper.

So Alice was getting her hands dirty and taking what she needed. Luckily, she had done this procedure many times before and it didn't take up much of her attention. Well, maybe that was a bad thing. It didn't distract her from those words. She knew her other half could sense that something was wrong, for she could feel her concern. It was only a matter of time before she would speak up and question her.

She still didn't stay anything and just tried to shove down her emotions deeper. Focusing more on removing the pieces she had cut, and storing them properly. Yet, with every piece pulled and every emotion shoved down, she could feel it. The other's concern and worry about it growing. With that, she became the other and the other came more into control.

"Are you okay?"

She took in a deep breath and started putting the pieces into a jar that she had earlier filled with a little bit of ink.

"I'M FINE."

"I don't think you are."

"WELL, HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"I don't know, but you're not okay. You can't hide that from me."

She muttered under her breath,

"OH, BUT YOU CAN HIDE THINGS FROM ME."

"What do you mean by that?"

"IT'S NOTHING."

"...I…"

She could sense her surprise and taken backness. Letting out a sign and deciding that she didn't want to deal with unpleasant silence for long, she spoke up.

"WHY DO YOU WANT THAT BORIS SO MUCH?"

"Excuse me."

"I MEAN WHY'S HE SO IMPORTANT? WE DON'T NEED HIM."

"Yes, we do."

"WHY? WE HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED."

Her voice harden a little as she said,

"No, we don't."

The other one kept on pushing through.

"WE HAVE THE PIECES WE NEED TO COMPLETE OURSELVES, TO BE ANGEL, I MIGHT ADD. WE ALSO HAVE HENRY AND A WAY OUT. WHAT ELSE DO WE NEED?"

"The Boris."

"WHY?"

"We need to be perfect."

"WE CAN BE RIGHT NOW."

"Not like this."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE HAVE THE RIGHT PIECES."

"No, we don't."

"YES WE DO."

She grabbed the jar of parts and held it in front of their face. For the sake of shoving her point in, even more, she shook the jar a little watching the pieces bump around a little.

"Stop, just stop."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?"

"Stop."

"WE'RE SO CLOSE, WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER?"

"SHUT UP!"

With that scream of anguish her damn busted open. Cold black tears streamed out of her eyes, well her eye and hole in her head. It was her turn to be taken back at her other half's actions.

"I don't know, okay. I don't know."

She mumbled through sobs and tightly hugged herself.

"Why are YOU being like this?"

She didn't know what to say to that, it was as if every word left her mind at the moment. They fled her head and made he mouth dry by sliding off her tongue into a silent nonexistence. However, while her mouth was dry the tears wetted their face and dripped off their chin.

"...I...I DIDN'T."

She choked on the sobs of her half and struggled to breath none-the-less talk. So she didn't, at least not out loud. _I...I'M SORRY._ Her breathes were raspy and quick. Her body starting shake in desperation and fear. For waves of unsettlement shot up and down their spines. With that they collapsed to the ground, both drowning in emotions.

Emotions that they didn't know which ones belonged to who. Eventually, the waves of feeling slowly began to calm and little by little their dry mouth started to become moist once more. Even so their shivers still occasionally shook their poor inky body.

"I'M SORRY."

She took in a shaky breath.

"I know."

She tightened her grip on her arms and tried to feel any sort of warmth.

"You know how we're gonna leave soon?"

"YES."

"When we leave there's gonna be no more ink beings like us."

"...YEAH?"

"So, if we go out and we escape there's gonna be no one...No one can fix us. There's no one to make us perfect."

"IS THAT WHY YOU WANT HIM?"

"Yes. If just put ourselves together just because we can, then how are we gonna be perfect."

She out another shaky breath.

"We're gonna be stuck with the decisions we make here of our life. I just don't want us to regret this when we can't do anything about it."

"OKAY. THEN WE'LL MAKE SURE WE DON'T."

"How?"

"WE'LL WAIT FOR THE BORIS."

Alice wiped her eyes and hiccuped a little.

"Really?"

"YEAH."

"You promise."

"WE'LL GET THE BORIS."

"You swear."

"I SWEAR."

The shivers slowly stopped after a while and her breath evened out.

"I have to know something though."

"WHAT?"

"Why were you being like that?"

"Because I'm tired of it."

"Tired, tired of what?"

"Nothing."

As silence fell over them, Alice rubbed away some tears again and looked around the room to help pull herself back together. Everything was as it used to be, except for the overalls near the crate. From where she was, she could still see Army curled up on top of them.

When she had returned and began the operation earlier, the little plush had been excited. It had stuck close and perched on her shoulder, carefully watching her actions. Occasionally it would flinch back from the Piper, but it had been good for most of the time. After a few minutes of the operation though, it had grown impatient and started to squirm. A little bit later it was ready to pass out and fall off her shoulder. So she had set it down and watch it sleepy toddle off to where it had now made its bed. How it had slept through her breakdown she didn't know, but she was glad that it had.

 **Author's Note- Thank you for all your reviews** **Fan of Games** **, I really appreciate them. Know that it's fine if you don't review all of the chapters, I'm honestly surprised to have someone review as many as you did. So thank you for your support and review if you feel like it. These things aren't mandatory.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you back here next week. Will Alice and Alice pull themselves together and get Boris? Or will they slowly fall apart doing so?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The silence between them wasn't as unsettling as it was earlier. Perhaps, it was because they had finally talked about the Boris, although there was plenty of other things that they needed to discuss. For now, it was, at least, somewhat peaceful. The other thing that probably helped the mood was the tiny angel. Army had woken up a few minutes ago bundled up in the overalls and had crawled deeper into the "covers".

It was most likely trying to avoid getting up or wanting to sleep longer. However, now the plush was squirming around inside the cloth. It was letting out angrily frustrated squeaks as it shuffled around in the "trap". Alice just quietly sat in her spot watching Army try to fight and find its way out. The little lump moving around under the After three or four minutes, it popped out of a leg hole and let out a loud squeal of victory.

She chuckled at its victory cry and received a glare in return. It pulled the rest of its body out and huffed as it walked over to her. It shot another glare at her before trying to climb up her arm into her shoulder. She put her hand under its bottom to make it didn't fall as it rose higher. Finally reaching its goal it plopped itself on her shoulder before letting out a demanding sound. Reaching up Alice simply rubbed its head and felt it nuzzle a little into her palm.

"WE REALLY SHOULDN'T BE SPOILING HER LIKE THIS."

"Why not?"

"SHE'LL THINK IT'S OKAY TO BE LOUD AND DEMANDING."

"Well, did you expect her to be any different. You named her Army for a reason."

"I'M STARTING TO THINK MISS AUTHORITY FITS BETTER."

"Army Authority, doesn't sound too bad for a name."

"I GUESS NOT."

They felt a little hand patting at their own and heard a little grumble. While they were talking they must have slowly stopped rubbing its head too much of its announce. She just tapped its head and softly said,

"Oh, stop that."

She returned to rubbing its heads and ruffling its hair a little.

"For someone who gets cross with me so quickly, you're very cuddly."

It just grumbled a little but did nothing else. So she let it be and ruffled it's hair for a second, before going back to rubbing its head fully. The sounds of the ink pumping through the pipes echoed in the room, along with little drips that had landed in the ink body pond. The creaks from the boards came and went like the creatures that made them.

It occurred to her and the other side then that this might be one of the last time they made to deal with it. Soon they would free of this sounds and lifestyle. A lifestyle of living in constant fear and full of tenseness. She would be free, free because of Henry. But with that thought, a new line of concern and worries filled their shared mind.

"We need Henry for this like we can't do it without him right?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"It's simple right? I mean we need his car and house or wherever he's staying."

"WE BASICALLY NEED WHAT HE OWNS, BUT NOT HIM."

"...Do, do you think he'll hurt us?"

"HONESTLY?"

"Yes, I need you to be honest right now."

"THERE'S A CHANCE, I GUESS THAT HE COULD RAT US OUT TO SOMEONE."

"God, he could!"

Her insecurities and worry started to spread through them.

"HE COULD, YES."

"What would happen to us then? What would they do?"

"I GUESS THEY WOULD TRY TO HELP US?"

She wasn't sure or confident in her own answer.

"That or drag us off to some strange testing sights, like they do in those moving pictures with the space people."

"UM, MAYBE. I DON'T KNOW."

"Yeah, I mean Henry wouldn't do that, would he?"

When she didn't receive an immediate answer she started to panic a little. Sensing the panic, the other tried to take control and reassure her.

"HEY, IT'LL BE OKAY."

"How do you know that?"

"LOOK, LET'S JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO IF HE TRIES TO RAT US OUT OR SOMETHING."

"...Okay."

"WE ALREADY SAID THAT IF WORST CAME TO WORSE THAT WE'D KNOCK HIM OUT AND ESCAPE."

"That's a way to deal with it."

"YES, BUT WE NEED TO THINK FURTHER THAN THAT."

"How far?"

"IF, AND THIS IS A BIG IF, WE HAVE TO KNOCK HENRY OUT WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'LL DO. YOU KNOW WHEN HE WAKES UP."

"Well, he'll probably be upset."

"DEFINITELY, NOW WHAT IF HE GETS OUT OF HERE AND SEES THAT HIS CAR AND STUFF IS MISSING?"

"He'll call the police and rat us out!"

"IF WE TAKE HIS STUFF AND LEAVE WITHOUT HIM, YEAH."

"Gosh, alright let's look at everything. First, we're gonna get that Boris and complete ourselves. Then we're gonna get all our stuff, and Army, then leave. That's all that's final, right?"

"SET IN STONE."

"Okay, so scenario one: We get Henry to take us with him. We leave together and we risk him telling people about us."

"EEYEUP, SCENARIO TWO: HENRY DOESN'T WANT TO TAKE US. SO WE KNOCK HIM OUT AND LEAVE WITH HIS THINGS. HOWEVER, IF HE DOES ESCAPE THEN HE'LL DEFINITELY RAT ON US. PLUS, WITHOUT HENRY BEING OUTSIDE MIGHT BE HARDER TO MANAGE. WITH NO COVER OR CONNECTION TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING."

"This is has a chance of going bad either way."

She let out a sigh.

"I know this might sound bad, but if we do end up in scenario two I wish there was a way to make sure that Henry didn't rat us out."

With that said they fell into another moment of silence. The echoes fully filled the world around them. Echoes of boards' and creatures' screams with ink rain pattering the wood, once more. Some far off pipe's whistles, to let out steam, shortly followed. Meanwhile, the loudest sound to her was given to her ears by the environment, but rather a little angel on her shoulder. Army was giving out a sound similar to a high pitched purr, that was closer to that of a kitten's rather than an adult cat. It occasionally nuzzled into her palm every now and then but would stop when Alice looked at it and let out a hiss at her.

Still for that moment and that moment alone things seemed peaceful. So she just breathed and closed her eyes. The thoughts of what to do echoed in her mind. Little thoughts of the outside world and the freedom she would soon taste. She was sure it would be such a wonderful rich taste that she would never be able to wipe it off her palette.

These thoughts bumped around and touched with thoughts of her plans. Soon a few thoughts of Henry took shape and she didn't pay too much mind. Well, not until all of a sudden the more aggressive side suddenly shoved a thought down and engulfed the peace she had felt in regret and fear. Her eyes shoot open as their breathing picked up and she placed her hand, not petting Army, on her chest to try to catch her breath.

"What was that?"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW."

"After that little emotion bubble bursting in our chest, I think I ought to know."

"YOU REALLY DON'T."

"Why not?"

"...IF I TELL YOU, YOU CAN'T FREAK OUT IMMEDIATELY."

She didn't like where this was going, but curiosity drew her in. The feeling seemed to do nothing but cause trouble for the both of them.

"I won't."

"YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME ALL THE WAY OUT."

"I will."

"NOW LISTEN I DON'T KNOW WE THOUGHT OF THIS, BECAUSE OF-I DON'T REALLY...AND YOU DON'T...UGH."

She gulped before continuing.

"I THINK I KNOW A WAY TO KEEP HENRY OFF OUR BACK IF WE END UP IN SCENARIO TWO."

"Really!"

"YES."

"Alright, what is it?"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Yes, I do."

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO DO IT?"

"Um, no."

She felt confusion at the other's nervousness, but that didn't last long. After what she heard next though a shot of fear and disbelief pierced her heart.

"WE HAVE TO KILL HENRY."

 **Author's Note- You guys may notice that this was posted on Friday night rather than Saturday. The reason for this is because I had the ACT this Saturday so instead of making you guys wait till the middle of the day for an updated, I decided to post it a little earlier than usual. Anyway, Thanks for reading! See you guys next Saturday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

She was sure that she had heard her other half wrong. Certainly, she had misspoken, so she waited for a second for her friend to realize her mistake and correct it. She didn't. Maybe she didn't realize that she made a mistake, so she decided to be polite about it and help her.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that. Can you repeat it?"

One of Alice's eyebrows rose up and she could sense confusion from the other.

"REPEAT MYSELF? IT CAME OUT OF OUR, SO YOUR, MOUTH. HOW DID YOU NOT GET THAT?"

"Can you just repeat it?"

"OKAY, LOOK IT'S CRAZY, BUT IF THINGS DON'T WORK OUT WE MIGHT HAVE TO...BLIP OFF HENRY."

She took another breath.

"Can-can you repeat-"

"I'M NOT REPEATING IT AGAIN."

"Oh."

She paused for a second before a quick realization occurred.

"I get it, you're pulling my leg. Very funny, but we have much more important issues to talk about so no more joking."

"I KNEW YOU MIGHT TAKE THIS BADLY, BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS BAD."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I'M BEING SERIOUS, IF THINGS GO SOUTH WE MIGHT HAVE TO DO HENRY IN."

She waited, she waited for the next punchline or her half to say "gotcha" or something. She didn't and after a minute or two of strained silence, did the words fully start to sink in.

"I see."

That was all she could mumble out as her mind became blank. Brief memories of the man flickered in her head with it all ending on an image of a cartoony headstone. She nervously twiddled her thumbs as she stared straight ahead.

"ARE YOU OKAY, THERE?"

She took a deep breath before knowing her answer.

"Yes."

"GOOD, AND I KNOW THE THING WITH HENRY MIGHT BE HARD TO THINK ABOUT. BUT I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF WE-"

"Yes."

"...YES?"

She heavily swallowed a glob of ink down her throat.

"Yes, I agree if things get bad we may have to punch his ticket."

Alice was silent on both sides for a moment. One side was surprised, shocked, and somewhat confused at the other's sudden acceptance of the act of killing Henry. The other...the other she didn't know what was going on there. It was like someone had flicked a switch and now she could feel anything from her.

"YOU ARE NOT OKAY."

"I am."

"FINE."

"Fine."

The quietness between them, that had been occurring a lot lately, wasn't tense or unsettling. It wasn't peaceful mind you, but rather with a passive aggressive type feel. Now, something was up. For the usually loud one, who brought up killing, was taken back. She couldn't read or make out the other's emotions and hadn't had a clue of why the half was fine with the new plan. A second ago she was taking as a joke, but now she had simply gone with it and seemed to be willing to kill. She had done a full 360 in a matter of seconds.

Perhaps, someone should've spoken up about the plans again or made an effort to talk. Yet, neither side was sure what to say. Even then if she asked her what was wrong, she most likely just be told "nothing". It was then that Alice realized it, she was so close to escaping and being free so maybe that's why they were falling apart. Before Henry's arrival they had stick together to survive, but now with freedom around the corner, it seemed that had allowed them to think more out of the box.

Knowing that they would soon be escaping was what was ruining everything. That's why things were starting to come to the surface quicker. That's why they were starting to stop holding their tongues and why lashing out was occurring more often from both sides. This hell hole was like a pot, that was too small, holding them and their feelings inside (and god knows what else). When escaping became an option everything just started flowing, boiling up and out.

That was the scary part though, for they weren't out of the pot yet. Before they were pushing and shoving ready to burst out of the trap. But if they took advantage of growing pressure and pouring out their feelings and arguments, it could make them more vulnerable later. For if they let out too much then they would let down their guard and steam. They could blow out their steam and condense, that would stop them from escaping the pot and then, BAM! The pot could place a lid on its one way out and have even a greater hold on something that no longer was too big for it. And there was only way too prevent that.

They knew they needed to talk about it, but their thoughts were interrupted by the yell of a familiar elevator. Now snapping back to reality they realized two things: one thing was that they needed to give Henry a new job and the other was that the angel on their shoulder seemed worried. Army had been perched on her shoulder the whole time. How she had forgotten about it she didn't know. But not wanting to worry the little plush she decided to just cover up her feelings by teasing it.

"You worried about me, buddy?"

She poked the plush's little cheek and watched its face scrunch up. It then crossed its arms and huffed before turning its head away. She held back a light chuckle and picked Army off of her shoulder. The plushy yelped and squirmed a little in her grasp as she carefully brought it down to the ground. When it touched the ground and she let go, Army slapped her hand and yelled angrily.

"Jeez, calm down."

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE HIT YOU OR SOMETHING."

It continued to yell as Alice stood up and rose from her spot on the ground. Being careful to not step on the plush as she moved around, she headed over to her crate. She reached in blindly and pulled out the first thing she had. Glancing down at the blade of the ax in her hands she wasn't sure whether to arm him or not, considering what she might have to do later.

However, she didn't have long to think about it. The sound of a ready to fall elevator stopping caught her attention as it echoed down the halls and into her chamber. So, she just swung it over her shoulder and made her way to her boardwalk. A few drops of ink dripped from the ceiling and landed on her, but she paid it no mind.

Now, she knew she'd have to talk about the deal with Henry again. For this wasn't something they could undo once he was dead. Also for the reason of gaining an understanding between the two halves. For if the continued to bicker and flow through the holes, they might lose their chance to escape. But for now, they had a bigger thing at hand. They had to give Henry one last errand and they had to catch the perfect Boris.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Will Alice pull herself together? Or will Alice continue to confuse Alice? Will Miss Authority ever get the respect it deserves? See you next Saturday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Walking towards the metal hatch and listening to the echoing of her errand boy's feet, she shifter the ax around in thought. As his feet grew closer and she couldn't hear anyone else with him, Alice peeked through the little hole. _Where's the Boris? I DON'T KNOW. You think he's still on the elevator? PROBABLY, DIDN'T HE JUST COME OFF ONCE? Good point._

Henry drew closer and walked over to the bin to deposit his finds. She moved away from her little spying hole and stuck her ax in the turnstile contraption. Thinking about what do for a second she asked herself, _HEY, WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN? Fun? How are we gonna have some fun? I MEAN WE'RE GETTING OUT SOON SO MIGHT AS WELL ENJOY OURSELVES, RIGHT?...What do you have in mind?_

"LISTEN UP HENRY!"

She quietly walked over to her little peeping hole to watch him tense up.

"YOU SEE THOSE GRINNING DEMONS? LET'S REMOVE THEM, SHALL WE? I'VE GOT JUST THE TOOL TO MAKE THIS EVEN MORE ENJOYABLE."

Alice pushed the button and watched the ax swing around and be replaced by the returning wrench. She leaned on the side of the wall as she listened to the elevator's screaming as it ascended to a floor above. Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and she rubbed her thumb over the palm of her hand. She watched the ink gunk stretch and pull under the pressure and for a few seconds, she couldn't even tell where her thumb ended.

"So."

"SO."

She kept up the soothing motion into their conversation.

"...What's happening to us?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"I mean we-we argued but it never was um-I"

"AS MUCH AS WE DO NOW, HUH."

"Yeah."

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE FIGHTING MORE?"

"I...I don't know what to think anymore, but I know we can't go on like this."

"..."

"So, let's just try not to fight until we leave."

"FINE."

"Okay."

Alice pulled away and watched a long thin glob of ink s from her fingertip to her palm. It reminded her of a paste as she watched pulled her thumb back a little father and stretch. It dripped down back into her palm until the "string" snapped and snuck back into her inky skin. It was a strange feeling and it sent a shiver up her spine. At moments like this, the reality would somehow set in even more, like the ink did.

"WE CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS."

"Oh?"

"WE NEED TO THINK OF PLAN TO GET THAT BORIS AND FINISH US."

"Right!"

The sound of one's long gone footsteps echoed and the sicking cracking sound of wood could be heard as well. The sound of ink dripping from the pipes became a little louder. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

"IT SEEMS THE DEVIL WOKE UP."

"Huh, he really likes those paintings of him."

"MAN AND PEOPLE SAY WE'RE FULL OF OURSELVES."

"Ha, got that right."

In that minute things felt familiar to them. It was dreary and the walls may be leaking ink down. But the light banter between them had at least returned for a moment. Although neither one would admit it, after all the stress and bickering between them it felt nice.

"Anyway, So."

"SO."

"How are we gonna get that Boris?"

She brought her hand up to her face tapped it against her chin.

"FROM WHAT WE CAN TELL, HE'S PROBABLY ALWAYS WITH HENRY."

"Except when it comes to our floor."

"THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED THOUGH, WE DO HAVE QUITE THE REPUTATION."

"If all the no angel signs don't prove that then nothing will."

She just gave her a hum of acknowledgment to that before continuing.

"THE REAL DEAL IS HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IT?"

"I guess we're gonna have to trap it."

"OR SNEAK UP ON IT AND KNOCK OUT."

"Yeah, we're very good at that."

Alice nodded and crossed her arms.

"NOW ALL WE GOTTA DO IS FIGURE OUT HOW TO TRAP IT."

The screeching of the elevator descending made her jump a little.

"Speaking of traps, that thing will the death of someone soon."

"DIDN'T SOMEONE SAY THAT BEFORE?"

"I think so, well whoever they were they were right."

"SERIOUSLY I'M JUST WAITING FOR THAT THING TO SNAP AND DRAG SOME POOR FOOL DOWN WITH IT."

"Down to into a pit of pure darkness for all of eternity."

"OR AT THE HIT ON THE LAST FLOOR WOULD HURT."

"I'd hate to be that idiot."

As soon as she finished that sentence a light bulb went off in the other's thoughts.

"THAT'S HOW WE'LL DO IT."

"Do what?"

Alice walked over and peeked through the hole to make sure no one was around. She put her ear to it then and listened carefully. When all she got was distant footsteps with the creaking boards, and little drops of ink splatting she opened up the metal gateway. She took another quick glance around before exposing herself.

Creeping around as quietly and quickly as she could Alice made her way over to the elevator shaft. She pushed herself up against the creaky closed metal doors and look on inwards. Now looking up or down would result in nothing but an endless view of darkness, but looking over towards the other side she could vaguely make out a shape. Staring harder near the far off towards there, she could barely make out the shape of a rope like thing.

"THAT MUST BE WHAT PULLS THIS DEATH BOX UP AND DOWN."

"What are we doing."

"I THINK I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW WE'RE GONNA GET US A BORIS."

"How are we-Oh."

"I TAKE IT YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT I'M GETTING AT."

"I see, but there's a problem with this isn't there?"

"WHAT PROBLEM?"

"Henry's using it right now."

"OH PLEASE, THERE'S ALWAYS THE STAIRS."

"True."

"COMMON, WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO."

Alice turned away and made her way back to her room.

"What are doing?"

"I HOPE YOU'RE GOOD AT BUILDING THINGS BECAUSE WE GOTTA MAKE US A RAMP."

"A ramp?"

She walked calmly over the boards that held up above the body filled pond.

"WE GOTTA GET ACROSS THERE TO CUT THE WIRE SOMEHOW."

"I know but we've never built anything like this before, heck even this bridge we just pulled off from an area with a giant hole in the floor."

"WELL, WE GOTTA START SOMEWHERE."

She pushed open the door to her room. The sounds of shuffling came from inside her crate in the corner, but it didn't surprise her. Army had been in there plenty of times before.

"She sure loves digging around in there."

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, IT'S JUST FULL OF RANDOM STUFF."

"To be fair she could just be bored."

"I GUESS."

As she listened to the plush shuffle around and move things she let her mind wander for a second. Then it was the other side's turn for a light bulb to go off in her thoughts.

"That's it!"

"WHAT?"

"I know how we can build that ramp, or rather someone who might."

"HUH?"

"Think about it if those plushies could put up boards and block off hallways then they got to have some idea of how to build things."

"WELL, THAT'S NICE AND ALL BUT WE DON'T IF THEY DID THAT."

"Okay, but think about the toy room. Not a shelf was broken and nothing was that badly destroyed. It was a little too well put together for being warn down for the time."

"YOU'RE RIGHT…"

"Someone had to have fixed it."

She rubbed her chin and stared at the crate as the little angel poked her head out of the top of it.

"YOU MIGHT BE ONTO SOMETHING."

"Army, How would you like to help us?"

It just tilted its head to the side.

 **Author's Note- Ha, people probably thought the plushies were here to be cute. But no there's a purpose for them after all. So please come back next Saturday to read more. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'd really like to know what you guys think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Army tilted her head at Alice again as she approached.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS A GOOD IDEA?"

"Well, it's worth a shot."

"I GUESS."

"Sooooooo, Will you help us out buddy?"

The plush angel wrinkled its brow in confusion.

"IT PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE ASKING OF IT."

"Looks like it, but no problem. We'll just go ahead and get some supplies and then bring the cutie with us."

"THAT WAY ONCE IT DOES KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT WE CAN JUST RIGHT TO WORK."

"Eyeup!"

So Alice just patted Army's head, this did nothing to lessen the confusion on the plush's face, and she walked off. Opening the door to the hallway, she looked around for loose and fallen boards. She found one laying not too far away and pulled a board from the floor that was starting to cave in. Carefully not to cut herself on the sticking out rusty nails, she carried them with her.

For a little while, she simply looked for the boards and took what she could. When she had around six or seven of them, she stacked them near the elevator and went back to her room.

"THAT TOOK A WHILE."

"It wasn't that long."

"STILL WE'RE WORKING OFF OF AN UNPREDICTABLE CLOCK."

She headed over to the crate and dug into it. While she looked for the hammer she was careful not to hit Army or startle it. Finally finding a hammer she ran her hand over it and inspected it. Gone was its shiny metal and clear reflection from its newness. Rather its wooden grip and metal had gather shades of rusty red. Still, it was all she had and the fact that it was still in one piece was impressive.

Although the possibility of it breaking the minute that she tried to use the hammer or pull a nail out with the other side, she didn't let weigh her down. She set onto t the ground beside her and hunted to the other item. Picking up the little angel for a second she ignored its yells of protest and grab the tool.

Long before some halls and some rooms had given away from the constant pressure of pumping ink, she had walked around and into them. Where she had found plenty of useful tools that she could use and that she still did. This was where she found her useful ink tool and this good gadget.

She slowly pulled out an old hedge trimmer. Like the hammer it was rusty, but it still could possibly be of use. This is what she decided she would use to cut the main elevator line and was very important to her plan. She opened and closed the giant scissors a little before wincing at the screeching squeaks it gave.

So as she made her way over to her boardwalk she took a minute to stop. She tightened her grip on it, to keep herself from dropping it, as she dipped the trimmer into the ink pond. Little ripples spread across the pond as she put it in and pulled it out. Now she opened and closed it again, hoping that the ink coating on it would maybe help with the horrid screeches. Satisfied with the silence that came from the tool she walked over the boards with it and placed it on top of her board stack. For a few seconds she listened for any sound of the elevator moving before going back to get her little -soon to be- helper.

When she returned once more, Alice didn't miss how Army's eyes seemed to be following her more carefully now. Still, she wrote it off as the plush being curious. She headed over to the little girl and scooped her up. Gently rubbing its head, she tried to leave the room with it. Keyword being tried, as soon as she grew close to the doorway Army freaked. It started to squirm and kick while loudly yelling and whining.

"What's the matter?"

It shoved her hands away and struggled greatly. Alice loosened her grip on the plushy to keep it from panicking more, even though she was afraid that she would drop it any second now.

"Calm down, What's wrong?"

It seized its moment and pulled completely out of her grasp. In those few seconds, Alice waited for it to fall to the floor and run off. Much to her surprise though, it quickly clung to her and climbed up her right arm. Pulling itself onto her shoulder, it got as close as it could to her there. Grabbing her hair it pulled her locks over like a curtain like it was trying to cover itself and hide. Which it must have been what it was for she could feel it slightly shaking.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"The poor thing is scared obviously."

"OF WHAT?"

"Probably whatever it had put those boards up to keep away."

Just letting out a little sigh, she started to gently rub the top of Army's head before continuing onward. The plushy shook a little harder as she crossed her bridge, most likely it was afraid of falling into the pond for it clung to her tighter for the whole crossing. When they reached the big door, Alice listened carefully for any footsteps or elevator moving.

It was quiet, except for the creaking boards and ink but that was pretty much background noise, as she walked out into the open. For some reason, she felt that she should be a bit more carefully now that she had Army to protect. As they reached the elevator, Army was tense but it had calmed down a little. Still, it preferred to just peek through little openings in Alice's hair rather than be out in the open and risk being seen.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET TO IT. ARE YOU LISTENING ARMY?"

She could feel the plush nod again her cold skin.

"GOOD, NOW LOOK WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO BUILD A BRIDGE. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS RIGHT?"

The plushy seemed to think about for a second before nodding again.

"GREAT, SO WE NEED A BRIDGE TO GET US TO OVER THERE."

She raised up her left arm and pointed into the darkness towards the vague rope shape.

"SO, ANY IDEAS?"

As the plush became silent in what Alice hoped was thinking, she looked upwards into the darkness. Her thoughts began to drift. As faint echoes of drops of ink came down and through the shack, she stared evermore. _It would horrible if the elevator came down now. YEAH. ESPECIALLY, SINCE WE'RE TRYING TO BUILD SOMETHING HERE._ With that though a crushing realization slammed into their head.

"It's not going to work."

"HUH."

In a panicked tone, she said,

"It won't work, our plan is ruined."

"WHA-HOW?"

"If the elevator ever comes down then it'll snap our bridge in half. Heck, even if we get the bridge up and cut the wires then it'll crush us as it falls."

She heavily swallowed at the thought.

"It's not gonna work."

"UMM, WELL...WE COULD…"

"What are we going to do?"

In her slight panic, Alice hadn't noticed how loud she had become. She also might have noticed the slightly louder creaking then usual. All she knew was that Army suddenly let out a high pitched scream and clutched her hair hard. As Alice turned around to see what was going on, she was instead met with a face that was a few inches away from her. The swinging face of a Fisher to be exact.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

With a loud crack, a quick sharp pain slammed its way into Alice's head and everything seemed to slow down. As she fell back and quickly moved her right foot to keep her from falling on the ground, a loud scream rang out. Or rather screams, one from the Fisher mixing with the high pitched panicked yell of Army. While trapped in the slow-motion world she looked over towards the yells. Only to watch the attacker's head start to swing back towards her.

However, it had no luck. The second her foot touched the ground Alice swang her fist. She punched hard into the Fisher's head and forced it to swing around like a volleyball around a tether. With that single punch the world sped up and the shock snapped her out of the sluggish time. While the Fished stuttered around for a second trying to get its bearing, she quickly acted. Alice bent over and grabbed the hedge trimmer and back up some from the Fisher.

Just in time for it to swing its head back around and she to barely be out of its reach. It stepped closer but never made it father for Alice plunged the trimmers into its chest. It let out a peering screech of pain as it now tried to take a step back. She didn't let it get a moment to recover as she pushed forward and stabbed all the way to the other side. She watched the Fisher hit the ground and squirm in agony, before slowly and finally giving up. It groaned and breathed heavily as its body became undone.

Its breathing may now be slow but Alice's was hitched and heavy. She breathed out in relief, but was still cautious, as she watched him for a minute more. Little by little, the pounding of her inky heart and the adrenaline slowly calmed. She became more aware of her body as this happened.

Her right hand, that she had punched it with, was lightly pounding and the tips of her fingers were numb. Her head, on the hand, was pounding fiercely and her halo felt like it had somehow be pushed in even more. She could feel a light trail of ink run down her check for where the Fisher's teeth had grazed her. Then she could feel the shaking of her body, but after a second it became that the shaking was much harsher in one section. She carefully turned her head to look onto her shoulder.

Another reason her head was hurting was that someone was pulling hard on her hair. Army was wrapped around Alice's neck and had grabbed tightly onto all her hair around it. It was shaking and quiet, she couldn't tell if its eyes were closed or not. It was pushed up against her and had its face buried in her hair. Carefully and slowly reaching up, Alice brought her not hurting left hand close to the plush.

It flinched away at her first touch but eventually calmed over time. It didn't try to pet, instead she simply and gently rubbed over its back with one finger. Army let out a few whimpers and just tried to pull itself closer. Alice left it alone for a few minutes to take care of the Piper. She walked over to the elevator and pulled the rusty doors, although they're more like covers, apart and looked down deep into the dark pit.

She listened as the ink bleeding from her face made a drop on the edge of her chin and fell into the abyss. It made no sound as it fell and not even an echo occurred when it reached the bottom if it ever did. With that in mind, she walked over to Piper's barely alive body. Its eyes twitched under her shadow, but it couldn't seem to focus them on her for long. Its attention was quickly drawn to her foot as she pushed one of them onto his gut. Making eye contact with his distant head, she reached down and pulled the trimmers out hard and ruff.

It yelled and twitched in agony once more as ink poured from its wound. Not giving it a break she dropped the trimmers onto the floor and grabbed the Fisher's pole, pulling it by that over to the elevator. She set the body near the edge of opening but it's pole and head up. She glared at it's disoriented but still frightened eyes. Alice lowed its head into the darkness and listened to its groans for a moment. The Fisher's body was on the wooden floor was the long thing keeping it from falling to its death. Alice cracked out in angry and vengeful tone,

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH AN ANGEL."

With that said, she gave it a hard kick and watched its body fell over the edge. She listened to its last groans before it fell out of the sight and out of her hearing, to a place where not even echoes could come back up. She let out a heavy and slightly shaking breath as she shut the elevator door. She sat down on the small pile of wood she had gathered and groaned as she faced the door again.

"...That was...something."

"WE'RE LUCKY THAT THERE'S WAS ONE OF THEM. THOSE GUYS ALWAYS COME IN PACKS OF THREE.."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear him."

"I GUESS WE'RE TOO CAUGHT UP IN, THIS."

She gestured towards the elevator.

"Uggg."

"I KNOW."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I-I...WE JUST HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO CUT THE ROPE."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I HAVE NO CLUE AT THIS POINT."

Alice rubbed her forehead and mumbled a little under her breath. She didn't stay like that for long though, as a little tap on the side of her head caught her attention. Looking over onto her shoulder, being careful not to turn her head too fast as to not knock it off, Army was staring at her with concern and a bit of fear in its eyes.

"Hey, I almost forgot about you for a minute."

She gently plucked the plush from her shoulder and set it down on her lap. Army didn't seem to like being in the open so soon and quickly scooted close to her. It held onto her dress tightly and whimper a little. She petted it's head and spoke softly to it.

"Oh, don't worry about that monster. It's okay."

It just continued to make pitiful little sounds. Alice took her eyes off of it as she starred once more into the dark abyss called the elevator shaft. The whole "issue" was taken care of and the worst thing at the moment was the upset plush, now. However, that had just left Alice in another hard position. How was she going to cut the wire? And if she couldn't figure out how to make the elevator fall, Then how was she going to catch the Boris?

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'll be starting school again next week, but don't worry things will continue on schedule. In case anything happens though, you will be informed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alice was still sitting and staring into the elevator's darkness. Something that she had realized was very risky. She had just killed a Fisher after all, and they were known to be traveling with friends. Yet, at the moment she wasn't as worried about that as she should be. No, right now her worries were focused on the elevator shaft in front of her. She let out a sigh knowing that if she couldn't figure something soon, she would have to leave.

For she couldn't be here when Henry and the Boris returned. So if she couldn't think of another way to cut the rope in a few minutes, it was best to play it safe than sorry. She'd have to start moving away boards and everything else she had dragged out here. When they came down the elevator, there was the chance that could piece her plan together if they saw the equipment.

Which would lead to Henry and the Boris to turn on her. They could team up and make a plan of their own. A plan that could ruin everything. Everything that she had worked for and her goals could be ripped out from under her. It would collapse and give in like the wooden boards she stood on. It would drop her back down deep into the inky abyss that she had scraped and fought her way out of.

She could-no would be trapped once more. Trapped in a dark squishy world filled with agony and consonant sounds. Sounds of gasping breaths and screams of despair mixed with those of pure agony. The very thought of all that happening had made Alice uneasy. Because of it, she had decided quickly that if she couldn't think of a plan in the next few minutes, she'd have to think about something else. She'd have to think of another chore to give her errand boy. Something that would buy her more time to figure out a new plan.

"UGGGGGGGGG."

"Ugggggggggggg."

"GOT ANY IDEAS?"

"I got nothing."

"CHRIST."

Alice rubbed her forehead and closed her eye for a minute.

"Maybe this was all just a big Brodie."

"IF YOU HAD ASKED ME A HOUR AGO, I'D SAID NO. NOW, I'M NOT SO SURE."

A little squeal caught her attention and she looked down. Army gently tugged on her dress and looked up at her. Its eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and concern as it watched her. She simply rubbed it's head a little and said,

"Don't worry bud, there's nothing around here to get you."

It just let out another little squeak and watched her still.

"We'll be leaving soon so don't worry about anything, alright."

She mustered up enough pep to give it a little smile before tearing her eyes away from it. The dark shaft echoed sounds of the drops passing them as they fell down. Their impact and the Fisher's body never made a sound when it reached the bottom though. That mysterious quietness drew her attention once more.

"...There's got to be something that we can do."

"WE CAN'T BUILD A BRIDGE ANYMORE THAT'S FOR SURE."

"Alright, so if we can't reach it by bridge or any step way than now."

"YEAH."

Alice reached up to scratch at an itch on her cheek.

"Oww."

Not meaning too she had scratched at the dried ink on her face. The dried ink that had bled out of the cut on her face. It had closed up before, but now was bleeding once more. A more needy pull on her dress caught her attention though. Army tightened her grip on Alice's dress and was looking at her worriedly.

"Ha, you worried about me."

The plush gave out a huff and turned away, but it was laced with concern. As it didn't even look away from her for more than a second. It then pointed up at her face.

"Oh, this?"

She pointed at her cut and watched the little angel nod.

"It's just a little cut from the Fisher's head hitting me. I think it was his teeth that scrapped me and caused it."

The plush didn't nod or squeak, it just simply looked at her as its face fell even more.

"Hey, you didn't get hurt at least. That's good, right!"

She petted Army's head but that did little to sooth it this time. It looked down and away from her instead and curled into itself a little. Not knowing exactly what to do to help it, she just kept rubbing its head. For a few minutes that all she did, until finally the plush moved to look at her again.

"Feeling better?"

It gave a small nod yes, before turning its attention elsewhere. It raised one of its arms and pointed towards the elevator shaft.

"Yes, that's what I kicked that monster down into."

Army shook its head no and pointed back at the elevator shaft again. It then pointed down at the wood Alice was sitting on.

"OH, WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME WHEN I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE BRIDGE."

It let out a squeak and nodded yes, it seemed to be perking up a little.

"Well, I'm glad you did. But there's not gonna be any bridge."

It tilted its head to the left and looked confused again.

"The whole bridge deal just isn't gonna work."

"ONCE THAT ELEVATOR COMES DOWN WE GET CRUSHED AND PUT OF OF BUSINESS."

Army just blinked and pointed at the wood, then at the elevator shaft again and shrugged.

"DID YOU NOT GET IT? WHEN THE ELEVATOR COMES DOWN THE BRIDGE WILL BE DESTROYED AND WE'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD IF WE'RE ON IT."

It shook its head and repeated the motions again.

"...Are you asking why we need the bridge?"

It clapped and nodded yes.

"Well, on the other side of that dark shaft is an umm-rope thing that pulls the elevator up and down. We want to cut it so the elevator will fall, but we can't reach it. So we were gonna build a bridge to get to it."

"BUT THAT WAS BLOW SO NOW WE'RE STUCK ON HOW TO REACH THE ROPE."

Army rubbed its chin for a moment before looking around and spotting the trimmers on the floor. It squirmed out of Alice's lap and carefully made its way down to the floor. It walked over to the trimmers and looked over at the shaft again. It waved her over and waited for her to stand up.

It pointed at the wood she had been sitting on and motioned for her to come closer.

"Do you want me to bring you the wood?"

It nodded yes as she picked up the top board and set it on the floor. The plush dragged the trimmers over to it and set one of the handles on the board. It made a hammering motion above the handle.

"...What?"

Army tapped the handle and board again then continued the hammering motion.

"If we hammered them together, they'd be stuck together."

It quickly nodded yes and pointed back at the elevator shaft.

"I still don't get it. Why would want the stick the ends of the trimmers to a board? What would that-"

"THAT'S IT!"

Realization slammed Alice in the face then. Why build a bridge to extend the floor and risk getting crushed? Especially when she could just extend the tool's reach instead.

 **Author's Note-This week has been crazy tiring and stressful with school starting again. But things are proceeding as planned at least. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Alice let out a squeal and scooped the plush off the ground. It let out its own squeak, this one of surprise, at her sudden action.

"We just have to make the trimmer's reach longer! You're a genius!"  
"HECK, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU. YOU ARE DEFINITELY SMART."

She spun in a circle with Army in her arms before pulling it close. It let out an irritated yell at the spins but shortly stopped when she started to pet its head. It nuzzled into her hand and smiled under her affection.

"Come on cutie, I got to put this stuff away but then you'll get the attention you want."

It let out a happy squeak at that and let her set it down on her shoulder. It kneaded her hair its hands and let her grab other things. Picking up some boards she dragged them across the wood and back towards her ink pond. She didn't put them inside it but rather laid them against the wall. She had spent time gathering them and wasn't just going to toss them. Who knows when she might need them later.

So she walked back and forth pulling the few boards with her until all of them were in there. She made sure they were stacked on the floor or laying steadily against the wall. Finally, she returned to the elevator's room to pick up the hammer, nails, and trimmers. Alice made sure that her big metal door closed behind her. Then she walked back past where she had placed the boards and onto the wooden bridge over the pond.

As she stepped off of it, she listened to the board shake and hit the water a little. New ripples formed and bounced off the sides of the dark pond. An action so familiar to her that she had stopped noticing it years ago. So, she continued onward and carefully pulled her door open so the nails wouldn't accidentally cut herself. She managed to get it open though and even to shut it.

First things first though, she walked over to the crate and set the hammer and nail down into it. Making a mental note to find a container for the nails and to not just stick her hand in there without looking. She kept the trimmers out though since she would soon have to fix them for her use. The trimmers were set on top of her control panel and she sat on the floor.

Alice knew there wasn't a lot of time to fool around, but she felt like she should give at least a few minutes of attention to the plush. Since it had helped her with her problem and she probably won't be giving it any attention while trying to escape, it seemed like a good idea to take a short break. Besides, she would deny it but after that fight with the Fisher, she felt like she needed to sit for just a little longer.

She plucked the tiny angel from her shoulder and set it down on her lap. Army stayed quiet as it was set down and as she started to pet its head again. It let out a little purr like sound and let a small smile spread across its face. Alice let a little chuckle but let her thoughts drift off. She closed her eyes for a second but the Fisher's face being seconds away from hers flashed before her eyes.

So she opened them as her the cut on her face pounded a little. Letting out a sign and trying to shove the fight into the back of her dark ink filled mind, she decided to try to focus on something else. It was now that she noticed that ink was dripping from her ceiling. This was normal but the pace it was falling at was not.

She could hear multiple fast drips falling into the pond and echoing. Little by little, more drips started to fall from other little cracks in the ceiling. Then the creaks started to follow and grow louder. Moans echoed into her room and with it came even more ink. Every area where the boards connected and spilled out ink that splattered all over the floor. Army lets a whine and gripped her shirt. To which she simply rubbed its back instead to try and calm it down a little.

As most of the floor turned black from the falling ink and a slow heavy dragging sound came from above, Alice held her breath. After what seemed to be an eternity, the dragging sound crossed over her and the ink started to slow. Soon it turned into a small tickle before stopping completely and just leaving behind the more stained wood.

Letting out the breath, she had just realized she was holding, she tried to lose some of the tensenesses in her body. Army didn't make a sound or move as she kept gently reassuring it that things were okay.

"...I guess the demon is out."

"WELL, IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN. WE DID TELL HENRY TO WRECK HIS PRECIOUS LITTLE ALTERS."

"Still."

"YEAH."

"Do you think Henry's okay?"

"PROBABLY, I MEAN HE DID SURVIVE THIS LONG."

"True."

"THEY MUST BE UP ON THE SAME FLOOR TOGETHER."

"Bendy and Henry, huh."

"BENDY AND HENRY."

She sat up a little straighter as she thought about the two of them. Suddenly she had a flash, a flash to a different time once lost to the ink. Things were blurry around her and she could only see a pitch black darkness far off into the distance. She was sitting at a wooden table. At the end of the table was a giant ink blot that seemed to glitch in and out of existence.

Alice narrowed her eyes at it and little by little it shrank. Different colors flashed before a quick blinding white light forced her to look away. When it faded she could hear his voice. She quickly turned and saw the familiar young Henry sitting on the other side of it. A smile was on his face as he spoke with pride.

"That's right, I did."

He had a little smirk on his face and as he raised one of his hands up he shook a little. He fazed in and out for a second, before appearing again and this time he was different. Rather than wearing a short-sleeved shirt, he had on a jacket. A cup was in his right hand and steam rose up from it. His face was covered in irritation instead of happiness.

"God, I wish YiuIoJ-"

The name was too disoriented for her to understand it.

"-Would actually just do something. All he ever does is daydream, if he wants for this business to go anywhere he's got to execute things instead of just coming up with more ideas."

She spoke but her words couldn't reach her own ears, but they did reach his.

"I know, I know. Ugh, I'm sorry. Here we are on break and I'm just venting."

He leaned back in his seat and set his cup down on the table. What he said next threw her out of her memories and back into reality. Her eyes flew open and became wide. Her jaw hung down and she starred off in disbelief. His words echoing in her head.

 _I mean, I'm the one who made Bendy and into what he is today._

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading guys! We're getting close to wrapping up Chapter 3 in the game. Please leave a review, I'd really like to hear what you guys think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

For the rest of the world time continued to pass on by, but for Alice, everything had come to a crashing halt. Ink drops fell and splattered while boards creaked and creatures groaned, yet everything was suddenly mute to her. Almost everything that is, his words continued to echo in her head. _I'm the one who made Bendy and made him into what he is today._ It was on repeat and with saying it seemed to whisper in a more threatening tone spreading fear even more through her mind.

"He didn't."

"HE DID."

Memories flickered in her mind and made her halo pound. Flashes and glimpses of things she had seen from the past all came crashing. The pencil with Bendy's face, the music studio, the table for the group, and fast flashes of thing she wasn't sure she had seen before. Those went by so fast though, that she couldn't tell what they were.

"No, no. Henry wouldn't."

"BUT HE DID."

A numb feeling of pain passed through her body and she could feel the ink drowning her. She could hear the screams as they filled up her head. Yet, two voices echoed and yelled over them all. One saying "I'm the one who made Bendy and made him into what he is today". The other voice was deeper and was yelling "With enough belief, you could even cheat death".

All of the sounds and images came to a sudden end as one solid image came into focus. A young Henry sitting in a chair at his cluttered desk. All of the blurry papers that had been spread across his desk and the floor filled themselves up with drawings of the devil. And with that Alice's decision was made.

She looked down at her lap to see a sleeping angel laying against her. She gently picked up Army and carried over towards the crate. The overalls that she had wrapped the plush in before laid on the floor in front of it. She set Army on top of it and pulled one of the pant legs on top of it.

She walked over to her hedge trimmers and picked them up. Heading back over to the crate she dug through it for some leftover tape from earlier. She took her supplies out with her to the next room. Picking up two boards she taped each handle end to one of them. Even though it made her trimmers a bit heavier it would be worth it in the end. It was perfect timing for she could hear the sounds of the elevator echoing to her ears.

She made her way over the pond of bodies and to her door. Listening to his steps growing closer by the minute, yet she didn't say a word. Stepping up to her door, she waited and listened carefully to every little move he made. The turntable squeaked as the ax spun back to her side. With her weapon now returned to her, she pushed the little announcer button. In the sweetest voice, she could muster she said,

"It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand boy. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home."

She listened to his steps walk away and when she could hear the elevator's squeaky doors close and it started to move upwards, she came out. Carrying her tool in both her arms, she walked over to the elevator and leaned it against the nearby wall. Pushing the elevator's own announcer button, she spoke into it with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Have you ever wondered what heaven is like? I'd like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy? The heavens are waiting."

With that said, she reached over and pulled the old doors open. Years of rusting hadn't made them very weak and they easily gave way to her. Reaching over she picked up her weapon and started to laugh. It started out as a sweet little chuckle but grew into one full of venom and rage. She held the boards out and used all of her strength to hold them apart and somewhat straight ahead. It was heavy and hard to do so, but she managed. With the blades open she pushed them together with as much much force as she could.

This didn't quite do it though, and she had to open her trimmer again. As she continuous and tiredly cut away at the rope, her laugh grew. It grew louder and louder to the point where didn't think she could stop it. A sweet unsettling chuckle had become the loud yelling laugh of a madman. And with one final cut, the rope snapped and she could hear the elevator shriek as it gave away. As it fell she filled its little-trapped room with her spiteful words.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU STEAL FROM ME?! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D JUST LET YOU GO?! NO HENRY! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE."

She watched as the shaft lit up and box plumped past her. Sparks from the metal flew out and made it a small flicker into the pit of darkness below. She watched it go by and felt the quickly heated winds pull that came with it.

"NOW COME DOWN AND BRING ME BACK MY BORIS! IT'S THE MOST PERFECT BORIS I'VE EVER SEEN AND I WANT IT! I NEED IT. I NEED ITS INSIDES SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? DON'T YOU GET IT?! GIVE HIM TO ME! OR BETTER YET, I'LL TAKE HIM! ONCE...YOU'RE...DEAD!"

She continued to laugh like a maniac until she heard it. A loud bursting sound hit the ground and scream all the way up the shaft to her ears. Wires swayed and fizzled as things bumped and clattered deep down in the darkness. A wide smile slowly spread across her face as she stared down into the abyss. Slowly turning away she looked at the stairway. Alice didn't have time to waste for she had a prize to claim.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review. We've officially wrapped up the Chapter Three of BATIM. (Boris being taken fits more into Chapter Four.) I'm so glad that we've finally reached this point. Especially, with Chapter Five coming out in October. I'd like to hear what you guys think of this story so far, so please review. It lets me know that I should keep writing. Anyway, see you guys next Saturday.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The stairway was dark from the ink and the lack of light in it. Looking down the stairs, it seemed to be a path to an endless dark hole in the ground. When that would dig deep into the center of this pitch black cold world. She slowly and carefully made her way down the slippery stairs she wouldn't let the ink take her to her death again. Whether it'd be by rebirth or by slipping and falling into the pit.

Yet, this wasn't why she was so out of it at the moment. Her feelings were bubbling and boiling under her skin, seemingly making her ink feel warmer than usual. Her hands prickled with pain and aching for when she had pushed herself to cut the rope. The rope that had held him and his Boris up. Just thinking about it made her hands and the hole where her heart should be hurt a little. It almost made her pause at the thought of what she'd have to do soon. She shook her hands and beat them against herself to focus on a different feeling, any feeling.

Alice tried to shove down the sure to be, meltdown for a while more. For she wasn't sure how long that this pool of mixed emotions had built up but, it was painful in her chest. Maybe, the pot of emotions had started to stir when she had come back the first time. Perhaps, it truly started to brew after she had begun pulling herself together as an angel. Then Henry's sudden appearance only lit a larger flame under her pot. And the rope...the rope had fallen into the pit and onto her flame to fan it more.

No matter how it had started it, it was here and ready to overflow and burst. She didn't know why it surprised her though. She had felt the pot upset even more lately. Yes, they did agree that killing Henry was an option and something that they might have to do. Yet now it just seemed unreal, like they really hadn't believed that they ever would have to kill him. They were wrong and it had left her numb...slightly.

It reminded her of the first time she had killed one. A faceless blob had attacked her and tried to rip her apart. To gather her ink and try to glue itself back together with it. She had no boards, no ax, nothing to defend herself. Only her bare barely formed "hands" to try and shove it away. Away, so she could slip between the floorboards and escape. She had no such luck though, the blank face had grabbed onto her again. When push comes to shove, she tore into it with her claws and ribbed its "face" apart.

With that kill came an unsettled feeling and she had become one of the dogs. The dogs of the new dog eat dog world. She'd find them and rip them apart to better herself. With very kill came a new piece, and with every new piece came to a step closer to completion. With every step closer to completion came a step closer to perfection. With every step closer to perfection came a little more numbness, that she'd use to kill again. With her every step now, she found herself at the bottom of the stairway.

Lights flickered and grabbed her attention. They made the dripping ink somehow seemed even colder with every step. Each drop seemed to fall drawing by drawing. The lights giving the hall and its ink the feeling and look of a flipbook quickly breezing through its pages. Brown pages stained with pitch black blood. And where else they in a puddle of this black stains would be the two she needed.

At the other end of her dark hall in the little light that shone down was them. Henry's motionless body laid on the ground where it had undoubtedly been dragged out of the death box by the wolf. The wolf who should have been bent over his body in a predatory wild stature instead leaned over him with the gaze and concern of a domesticated dog.

She slowly and quietly made her way down the hall. The groans of her steps blended in with those that came naturally from the decrypt building. She watched the perfect pet loom over its friend and gently shake him. Shake him with enough force to hopefully waken him, but not to hurt him any more than he already was.

She couldn't stop her feet from moving onwards and getting closer to them. She held her breath and she stepped out of the shadows and into the blinking light. The wolf so busy trying to help poor Henry, that she'd gone unnoticed. She slowly and monotonously crept up from behind him. She stood in the light and watch the wolf on its knees keep shaking Henry for a second more. It must have felt something was wrong then, for it stopped its action and was about to turn its head around. It was too late.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and with force pulled it back. Back towards the darkness. Its thrashing and frantic grabs against her arms shook the barely standing hall. It's lights flickered even more and it seemed like darkness was consuming everything faster than before.

No matter how hard it thrashed and pulled against her, she eventually won. By the time she reached the stairway, its body was limp. It dragged her unconscious prize up the stairs little by little. At a pace that would drive a snail made she ascended the steps. Pulling it and pushing her body to new extremes made the burning her chest grow ever more.

Finally, reaching her floor after climbing to the top of the stairs she continued on. She dragged it like a heavy sack and through the metal gates, they went. Down the halls and past its long gone brethren they walked. Over the pitch black pool of where soon the wolf's body would find itself. To the room, where everything would be wrapped up in a blood-stained bow.

Kicking open the door, she ignored the squeaks and yelled of an upset plush. She didn't even look for where it was, focusing instead on her prize. She heaved him up onto the table and rolled onto its back. Strapping it in, she sat down on the ground. Well, more like collapsed.

Every part of her body had a sickening numbness to it. Every part except her chest which burned even more. Still, she wasn't going to break now. She forced herself to her feet and looked over the straps to ensure that they were tight. She sat down again and felt her pot grow numb from the burning. Alice properly then had a meltdown.

 **Author's Note- PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT. Alright, guys, I have to tell you about something missing from this story. I know Alice has Henry do a chore where he has to protects his angel, and I didn't write it in. There's a good reason for that...I honestly forget to.**

 **I have a very basic outline of this fanfic's story written to help me plan out the pace and when major events should happen. However, something happened and I skipped over the scene by accident. I was already writing the last chapter when I realized it. I could have squeezed it in, but I didn't want to give guys a two or three more chapters of just boring filler with nothing happening, because certain conversations and event were already planned out. The events that were supposed to happen during the chore were already in other chapters and upload by this point.**

 **So, I decided that I'd just have to move on without it. Even though I REALLY wanted to put the scene back in this story. Maybe when this fanfic is wrapped up, I'll go back and edit the scene into where it should be but for now, it's not happening. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading the story (and this long Author's Note). See you guys next Saturday.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Screams or whimpers was a normal sound to hear down there. Down deep into the corrupt and abandoned building of the once famous cartoon studio. With all of the monsters fighting and rampaging, just trying to survive in their sick "world", it made sense for these particular sounds to be heard.

Normally though, they came from the ink people. For Boris' couldn't speak with their mouths seeming to be forever closed by the cartoonists' design. Projectionist walked quietly with their lights bright and the only sound coming from them were those of camera rolling through a film. The Butcher gangs only moaned and breathed heavily, but occasionally let out a twisted yell.

A lower version of the ink people, that were half of their counterparts mentally and physical, were almost completely mute. The sounds that came from them was of slowly pouring ink and it came when they were moving. As they popped up out of floorboards and formed perhaps there would be the sound popping bubble, but nothing more. The only time they made a sound truly was when they were killed, and let out a surprised groan. The groan would be short and would be over as soon as that pop came with them busting like a balloon.

No; screams, whimpers, and words usually belong to the ink people. Souls who had somehow stayed alive long enough to pull themselves back together. But not really. Who knew how many souls were crammed into a puddle of ink. How many of these souls had fought for control for the darky lanky figure they called a body. Even with these constant eternal battles, they all had something in common. They all wanted to just go home. They cried, they yelled and screamed in a mixture of anger and sadness. Just wanting to be free.

Even if she would never admit it, and would never accept it, it was true. She could scream and whimper in this lost part of the world because she had been one of them. Souls that were lost in puddles and fighting their way out. Each just trying to escape and go back home. She had once been a lower version that had miraculously survived and lived long enough to pull herself together. She had fought with the other voices and shoved down into ink until it was only them.

Her and her, each with memories of being an angel and both just wanted to go back. Back to a time when all they had to sing and dance. When the stage called their names. When the cartoons were starting and believing that soon things would be looking up was all that they thought about. Back when they gave everything their all and didn't have to worry about making a small mistake. A small mistake that could cost them their lives. No, things were much simpler back then.

But this wasn't that time. The time when the worst thing was the thought that they wouldn't be as popular as that darn devil. When worst came to worst, she was fired and she wouldn't be the same. Yes, it had broken something in her heart but at the same time, that ache had returned. It came back with a force she wasn't prepared for and had set loose images.

Blurry images that looked like they were taken by an old camera, but were memories nonetheless. With them came little bits of information and facts that she had long forgotten. Forgotten like her, and like the building. Which broke the pot's glass top and years of pent-up frustrations and mixed up emotions had finally overflowed.

Flowed so fast that her black tears were a dark river and her breaths were choked. Choked and painful as her ink-stained lungs tried to just breathe, but couldn't. With every breath came a horrendous sound. A sound that was the embodiment of pain and fear itself. All of it flowing at once overwhelmed her and force her body to twitch and shake in utter agony. Yet, she couldn't stop it.

She could only think and connect the dots. Think about the recordings, and think about the few people she could remember, including **him**. Henry. The man on the bottom floor who laid out in the open. He is what had caused this, and to make it even worse, there was a chance he had caused all of it.

Henry had been one of the bosses of the studio. Henry had definitely a big roll in the production of the cartoons. Henry may have not been an expert in everything it took to make the show, but he sure as heck kept an eye on things. Henry had worked with that man. The man that had done all of this. She couldn't remember what his name was, but she knew of him. Scratched out memories of that man, but memories nonetheless. The man who started all of this pain.

The man who had a part in the ink machine and all that came with it. Henry was that man's partner in the studio. Henry had created Bendy. So, Henry had to have known. He had to known about everything. The plans, the machine, and that demonic creature that everyone feared. The demon that walked above and whose ink blood bleed through the boards.

Henry had to have known. Yet, he sat there. He sat there and talked to her. They talked about things as they had lunch or a small break together. He talked and showed her his prototypes for toys and merch. She didn't know her old voice or what it sounded like. She didn't know the words that came out of her mouth, but she knew that she had talked to him.

They were friends. They were friends...No, he was no friend of hers. He had sat there. Sat there across from her and never said a word. Never a word about what was going to happen. Going to happen to her, to them. He acted everything was normal and fine. Then one day he just left. Left without an explanation to anyone, not even her.

It all made sense, now. He knew about the ink machine. He knew what was going to happen and had decided to save his own skin. He should have told her or at the least warned her. But no. She had just accepted that he left and went on. On singing and performing, until one day it was ripped away from her. When everything was ripped away and all that she had was the darkness.

From her sobs of pain and fear grew something more. Something bitter, sinister, and angry. All of those feeling targeted towards the world and towards him. Her sobs turned into yells and screams. Arms that she without any thought earlier had wrapped around herself, to try and ground her, unfolded. He pounded her fists on the floor with all of her might and didn't care about the pain that came with it. She screamed out into ceiling and into the sky.

"He knew!"

"HE KNEW!"

"And now-"

"-HE'S GOING TO PAY."

"Pay for what he's done!"

"YOU HEAR ME HENRY!"

"You won't be leaving-"

"HERE ALIVE!"

Yes, there was still a lot to talk about. They still had to talk about their plan to escape and what to do when they got out. They still needed to try and rebalance themselves once more. They were still shaken up from trying to kill the man earlier and from having to think about killing their old frie-NO he wasn't their friend. He was their enemy. This was something that both of them could agree on right now.

That Henry needed to pay. As she finished yelling, and brought her gazed down from the ceiling her eyes landed on it. A wicked smile spread across her face as tears continued to roll down it. She was going to get her revenge and what better way than to start than by destroying something that he cared about. Or should we say, someone? For who was better for this than his sweet little pet Boris.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Man, this chapter was intense.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Her body stood and moved in an unsettling way. Rising up like a puppet on a string before becoming unnaturally stiff like a board. Tears still ran down her face but were coming to a halt. Her breaths were shaky but still fuller and deeper than the shallow gasps of moments ago. Her body trembled in a mixture of tiredness from losing it and anger than bubbled to the top. Her emotions themselves were beginning to settle, yet were still brewing in her mind.

For one can run, run deep into the dark pits of the building but they can't escape the darkness. The darkness that lurks in the corners of one's mind. Alice rubbed her forehead around the hole with her halo. Surely an emotional outbreak like this would be giving her a headache soon. She could already feel the occasional dull beats in her skull and groaned at them.

Still, work had to be done. Her piercing eyes gazed over Boris' body on the table. She closed the distance between them slowly and like a predator about to strike loomed over her prey menacingly. Boris' breaths were almost completely nonexistent, but still noticeable if one looked hard enough for them. Its eyes were closed and with its limp body, made it seem like it was dead. Soon, it would be though.

She let her eyes carefully scan over him for a little longer. Quietly watching what would be its last breaths and moments "alive". She moved away and headed over towards the crate, but never let her eyes leave it. Reaching inside she pulled out her ink weapon and grabbed some scissors. Turning around slowly, every part of her body turned except her head.

Keeping her eyes locked on it had meant have her head turned to look back the whole time. So when the rest of her body finally moved and lined up, it made her move like puppet once more. Perhaps, that's what her body was. A mindless muppet that's strings and actions were being pulled by the souls of the poor fools left behind to die.

Whoever was pulling Boris' strings though was about to have them snipped. Alice set her tools down on her panel and stared at him once more. As she reached for a tool, she stopped. She froze for a minute and her body stiffened up once more. A lightweight was wrapped around her leg and she let her gaze leave the wolf to look down at it. When she saw it, her gaze soften lightly and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Army was standing close to her and it had wrapped its arms around her right leg. It didn't meet her eyes, just kept staring at the ground. Loosening up a little, she bent over and petted the plush's head. It tightened its grip on her leg but gave no other response. No squeaks of happiness or even angry, it was just quiet. Something about that unsettled her slightly, but there wasn't time to be fooling around.

She stood straight up and picked up her tool. She found herself pausing again though, and not because of the angel wrapped around her leg. She shook her head and tried to bring the weapon up to Boris' head. Yet couldn't. She lowered it and let out a sign.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, NOW."

Her tone was grim and tired as she spoke, and with a little more uneasiness came her response.

"Is this really what we want?"

"YES."

"Are you sure?"

"YEAH, GOD WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED THE BORIS IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU KNOW."

"I know, and I'm still glad that we got it."

"SO WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"The problem? What problem?"

"LOOK, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEALING WITH THIS CRAP. LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH, FIX OURSELVES, AND LEAVE."

"What crap?"

She let out a groan.

"GOD, WHY ARE YOU STALLING?"

"I'm not stalling?"

"YES, YOU ARE. WHY? WHY ARE YOU BEING ALL HESITANT NOW?"

"...Are you sure this is what we want for it?"

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT?"

"This Boris is perfect, too perfect."

"ALL THE MORE REASON TO USE IT."

"I agree, but how should we use it?"

She raised her left eyebrow and let the other continue onwards.

"I know we got him to make ourselves perfect, but we did swear that Henry wouldn't be leaving here alive."

"YOUR POINT?"

"I'm just wondering if there's a way that we can use it to do both."

She paused and rubbed her chin with her available, not holding a tool, hand.

"HUH, WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT."

"Neither was I tell about now."

She glared at its body.

"HOW SHOULD WE USE HIM?"

"Don't know, but there's got to be a way for us get both things done here."

She was going to open her mouth and continue the interesting conversation, however; a loud sound caught her attention. A loud groan from the pipes above filled her ears. It stretched on long and the loudest part of it slowly seemed to move across the ceiling. The origin of the sound was traveling from somewhere to somewhere but stopped as it crossed over the room.

Little drops of ink followed the center of the composition and where it stopped the ink started to pick up the pace. The drops of ink started to flow more freely and became a little running ink tap. The loud snap of wood sprang out and stuck her ears as the wood itself gave in. A small section broke and fell to the ground, letting the ink flow faster.

As the piece of wood hit the floor and loudly bounced over one, something came with it. A small ink bubble landed on the ground and with a loud spalt, it's sound rang out as well. The ink blob, on the now black floor spot, twitched after a few seconds. All Alice and Army did was watch as it started to move more often and faster.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Alice stared intently at the giggling ink blob and took a step towards it. Raising her tool, and now weapon once more, above her hand with both hands she prepared herself. Whatever it was, it was going to be in pain soon. The ink blob stopped twitching for a second, before squirming one more time and popping. Little bits of ink splattered on the floor and surround a small object from within the bubble.

She stared down at it and let a little bit of the tense release from her shoulders. She slowly lowered her weapon as Army peaked out from behind her leg. Both of them looking at the object in surprise. Not moving at all, she let Army run out to hug it. She just continued to stare as she said,

"OH GOD, IT'S ANOTHER ONE."

"Yay!"

Army had stopped in front of another angel plush. It was drenched in ink and letting out some pathetic whimpers but seemed to perk up seeing it's old leader. Letting out a happy squee, it stood up, slipped on the ink, and promptly fell on Army. Both fell on the floor then, but the ink drenched plush didn't seem to mind. It just nuzzled closer to Army and let out a happy sound chirp.

"We better go find those overalls and die the poor thing up."

"I GUESS."

Looking around the room for a minute she spotted the overalls near the crate. _Army must have dragged it over there, itself._ She walked over and picked them, before approaching the plushies. Army was grumpy but was letting the other plush hug it tightly. Happy little sounds continue to come from its mouth as it nuzzled its friend.

When she grew closer to the pair, the plush finally seemed to notice her. It looked up at her and became quiet as it tilted its head to the side. A confused look spread across its face. Army seemed to take of notice this as it squeaked and tapped the plush's shoulder. The plush turned to look back at its friend and then back at her.

It stepped away from Army and let out another squeak. Army responded and the two seemed to have a short conversation. The inky plush pointed up at Alice then and let out a few squeaks. Army now looked confused and replied to it. Ink plush just simple waved its arms around and continued to "talk".

Army listened intensively to the ink plush's words and looked back up at Alice. It tiled its head and scanned over her body. It proceeds to squeak out something as it raised and moved around its own arms. The inky plush just nodded its head and listened. When Army was finished talking the plush just let out a few squeaks, before becoming quiet.

"Ahem."

Army looked up at Alice and spotted the overalls in her arms. Its eyes widen as it looked at them and then at the inky plush. Glancing between both of them, it froze.

"...Are you ok-"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alice flinched at the plush's suddenly loud yell. It waved its little fist at her while the ink covered plush back away.

"HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

It only huffed and looked away. It pointed up at the overalls and glared at her.

"SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU REALLY UPSET ABOUT SOME OVERALLS?"

It gave her its back and huffed once more.

"THAT'S IT. I CAN DEAL WITH YOU BEING ALL BOSSY AND JUNK, BUT THIS IS JUST BEING SPOILED."

It continued to ignore her.

"GO AHEAD AND BE LIKE THAT THEN. IF YOU ACTED NICER ABOUT THIS, I WOULD'VE JUST GOTTEN SOME ELSE TO CLEAN IT UP WITH, BUT NOT ANYMORE."

She ignored the Army's yell of protest and bent over. She wrapped the ink covered plush in the overalls and wiped it down. It fussed and squirmed while being cleaned, but it's not like she expected it to do anything else. As she cleaned it, she realized something.

The ink was coming off, but maybe a little too well. When unwrapping the plush, it was no longer inky black but rather a pure white color. It squeaked at her and rubbed its eyes. Watching it for a second more she finally recognized it.

"Oh, it's you Arctica."

It stopped rubbing at its face and tilted its head at her. Taking a second to let the name sink in before it squeaked out a reply. It seemed happy to be noticed as it blushed and let out a little cheer. In return, Alice rubbed Arctica's head and listened to its little laughs.

A little huff caught her attention and looked over. Army was peeking over at her from over its shoulder. When it noticed that she was watching it though, it quickly turned away and gave her its back. Part of Alice wanted to make it feel better, and another wanted to just let the little plush get over itself.

But, there were more important things at the moment to be taking care of. She stopped petting Arctica's head and it let out a little sigh of disappointment at that.

"Sorry."

She stood up completely and looked over at the huffing plushy one last time. Boris' body drew her gaze upwards though as her attention shifted. She didn't have time to play around at the moment. Boris may be unconscious right now, but that doesn't mean Henry was. If he was going to get her way, then she'd have to deal with him. However, she wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. No, she was gonna do it she probably needed some help.

The real question was who would help her? The ink people and every other monster down here hated her...Well, there was one that didn't. Now, that she thought about it he'd be willing to lend a hand. She had respected his rules and not wanting to cause a fight agreed with him on many things.

They shared a hatred for the others as well. However, his crazy possessiveness over the building and everything inside it was a bit too much for her. Still, he was strong and could do a man in. All she'd have to do is convince him that Henry needed to die. That and get Henry into his room. After all, why have blood on your hands when someone else can get it on theirs.

Well, the closest thing he had to hands that it. With this thought in mind, she walked over to her crate and pulled out her ax. She never knows if this would be the day that he'd turn on her and she'd have to protect herself. But there wasn't a whole lot of options left for her. So she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself. Heck, she could already hear from his carnival music playing in her mind.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The ink still fell to the floors from the ceilings. Boards still sang the same songs and creatures still roamed below and around. Yet, as the farther you went down the deeper it all would creep and set in. The areas below became a nursery, of sorts, to the ink people. The small and weak ones grouped together and formed little miserable families.

As Alice had descended and had walked among these groups, she found herself not worrying about them. They were all weak miserable pathetic blobs in her eyes. All they did was cry and mope in the same spot for days. Sure, she guessed they could always try to use their numbers and gang up on her, but the thought made her laugh.

One thing she knew for sure about them, is that they were all cowards. Every last one of them knew better than to mess with her if the writings about No Angels on the walls had anything to say about it. She waltzed down the halls with no sense of wary.

They most likely had heard tales of the angel above that seemed sweet and beautiful from afar, like that of a flower. That drew them close, before revealing herself as not a rose but pitcher the time they had figured that out though, it'd be too late. Instead of any form of care or kindness, they'd be met with a painful strike to the head. No comfort was too be found on her cold bloody tables, the warmth to receive came from the heating up electric wires.

They knew better than to draw to close, it was when they formed more than they actually became a problem. When they became the swollen ones and grew twice their size. For then, with their new found strength they seemed to think that they could take one anything. So, they rose up higher through the floors and into new places. Where a harsh reality greeted them.

They may have been the big dogs in the floors below, but they were as a good as sitting ducks above. It was sad really, all of them so desperate to escape that if they gained just a little bit of strength they thought they could take on anything. They could fight their way out and leave. How wrong they were.

Alice found them pathetic, honestly. But, she wasn't going to scold or argue with them. If they were so desperate to escape that they were willing to take such risks than let them die. They were better off being cowards down below with the few Butcher Gangs and a Projector or two below. Still, somewhere in the back of her mind, something told her that perhaps she could help them.

She always shook her head at the thought and brushed it off. No one had helped her get to where she was today. No one had given her hand or offered her a way out. She had to fight and pull herself together like everyone else. Therefore, why should she help them? Besides, the creatures only thought of themselves. If she ever offered anything up from herself she's was sure that they'd pounce on her and rip her apart like the wild animals they were.

Speaking of creatures that only thought of themselves, she opened the doors and stepped in. Looking over the top of the stairway, Alice scanned over the storage's floor. Once before it had been used to hold things for magical land, but now forever kept those to itself. The door automatically shut behind her and her precede down the stairs.

She let her ax drag down the stairs and make a loud thud with every fall it took. Any creature that heard the sound would either run off or come to fight. She preferred to deal with them quickly and get it all over with. That wasn't the only reason she'd let its thuds echo. He no doubt had heard them and it had definitely got his attention. Something that she wanted to waste no time in getting.

Walking past shelves full of building materials and merchandise, she made her way to the door near the bottom of the stairway and to the left. An almost completely hidden door seemingly seeped into the old wooden walls. The warped boards around it giving it the impression that it sucks you right in. Stepping up to them, she took a deep breath.

Checking one last time behind herself, she swung the ax up to rest on her shoulder and opened the doors. The large room greeted her with a small cloud of dust and the faint creaking if metal joints. Joints that belonged to a giant carousel like an octopus. It's long and heavy arms spread around the room claiming this territory for its own.

An old ink-stained work table was the only object not on the walls. It stood out in front of the door with a tape like it was trying to beckon you forward. Forward and away from the crates that lined the walls, away from safety. You'd stepped just a bit closer to the table and with that much a bit closer to death. With that in mind, she stayed close to the door even as it shut behind her.

Out of reach of the arms as the dust settled. Another creaked was heard and echoed throughout the room. Seeing no moment from the metal monster, she knew what she had to do. Alice starred at the main piece, the center of the carousel where the arms connected and spoke.

"Hello."

It was quiet and peaceful for a second, but only a second. Loud rusty creaks filled the air as the dust was blasted and coated the area. The arms shook and stalled before slowly and perfectly in sync rising. When they reached the highest they could go, the joints let out a sound of sharp as rusted metal rubbed up against one another. The arms spread out and after groaning some more slowly began to spin.

She watched as the center plate unfolded and revealed him. His long, saggy, and bumpy face with glazed over eyes peered through his window. His mustache and pitch black hair seemed to only sink into his face even more against the dark pit behind him. She watched as his eyes flinched and slowly, unsettling rolled around in her skull.

They fell on her and his mouth twitched into a smile as ink leaked out the corner of it. His arms spinning around and around as he spoke. His once deep rich and passionate voice was a thing of the past now. His voice could be still considered deeper but was raspy and he spoke in the tone like that of a man who was loudly whispering.

"Well, well It looks like an angel has decided to visit me. Of what do I owe this honor too, Miss Alice?"

"The honor is all mine, Bertrum."

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The carousel's arms moved and turned left and rights in perfect sync. Bertrum stared straight at Alice through his traveling limbs. His foggy eyes seemed to look past her as his mouth twisted up into a plastered on grin.

"How are you, Angel?"

"I could be better but I could be worse. But enough about me, How are you?"

"Same as usual, just running my masterpiece."

"And what a fine job you're doing."

"I suppose, I'm doing quite well aren't I."

"Of course, you are. You're Bertrum Piedmont, who else could do such a good job?"

"Yes, yes."

"You should know, that I've passed plenty of works down and they are all something. Your creations are truly impressive aren't they?"

"Well, they were made by me after all. Even if it's drowning and rotting in ink, it still has some class."

"Naturally, naturally. Bertrum, as much as I love our small talk, I WAS HOPING THAT WE COULD DISCUSS AN IMPORTANT MATTER."

"Oh, what exactly?"

"It seems that a certain someone has fallen into our home and HE'S CAUSED SOME… ISSUES."

"Alice, please, everything down here fears you and that devil above. Well, mostly everything. They know better than to mess with you."

She held her smile in place even as she flinched at Bendy's mention.

"What type of stupid sad ink being would wander into your area?

"ICAN SEE HOW YOU WOULD THINK THAT, and you are right."

"Of course I am."

"But you see, it wasn't an ink being that fell into our world."

His arms paused for a second, before starting to turn once more in a slower manner than earlier.

"Is that so. Then what did fall?"

"A human."

His arms seemed to stall for a brief glimpse, but she could've just imagined it.

"...I see. No matter, the ink demons will do the poor sap in."

"They-um not really."

"What?"

"No ink creature has successfully killed him yet, HECK I EVEN DROPPED THE FOOL DOWN FROM THE HIGHEST FLOOR IN AN ELEVATOR. Yet, he still seems to be ticking."

"Ticking now."

His arms speed up a little more as he spoke.

"Ticking and tocking his way through his life's little clock, is he?"

Alice just chuckled and replied,

"It would seem so."

"If you did drop him down that far, then his clock must be made of steel."

"Steal AND GOD DAMN MIRACLES if you ask me Bertrum."

"Perhaps, now what are you getting at Miss. Angel?"

"Clarify won't you?"

"I don't believe I have too, but for your sake, I will. What do you want?"

"Excuse me."

"Please, do you take me for some simple chump. You wouldn't be down here telling me all this if you didn't want me to do something for you. So, I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"MR. PIEDMONT, ARE YOU SAYING I'M ONLY HERE BECAUSE I WANT SOMETHING FROM YOU?"

"It's not every day you grace me with a visit."

She said nothing and let him carry on.

"Although, I don't know why. I am the creator of such masterpieces, of ones that line these walls and truly make this place mine."

A tad bit of bitterness slowly spread through his tone.

"Ones that even you can see and use."

She knew where this was going as his voice became more strained and angry seeped in as well. His arms picked up speed slightly.

"YOU'D think you'd be more grateful to me, doll."

Speaking as sickling sweet as she could Alice replied back,

"Oh, I am grateful to you. So grateful in fact that I've found a way that I hope will show you how much I am."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I swear it'll be worth the while."

"Worth the while, Worth the while!"

He yelled and his body shook with anger. His rusted gears yelled in pain as his arms span around the fastest she had ever seen. The whole room shook, yet Alice stood there. Just stood there, ax over her shoulder starring emotionlessly at him.

"You think you can just waltz on down here! To where my masterpieces lie! And just ask for a favor! Nonetheless, try to make it seem like a gift to me!"

Steam rose from him and a mixture of ink and oil bubbled over his window and face. The floor rubbled and trembled for his fire as she realized that she couldn't let this go on much longer. Sure his body was an old machine, but it had enough power to bring down the floor and she couldn't risk losing everything at that point.

"Don't think I don't know how you work, She-Devil!"

She gave a fake appalled look at him and let out a hollow gasp.

"SHE-DEVIL, WHY I NEVER! I COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO GIVE YOU A GIFT AND GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY AND YOU RESORT TO NAME CALLING."

"A gold-golden opportunity! If you think doing your dirty work is considered a golden opportunity, then every opportunity you've ever had must have been nothing but cheap chopper."

Her smile was becoming strained at that point, but she knew that she just had to hang on for a little longer.

"You don't know anything with your head stuck in the clouds! Look around you, Angel! This is no place of opportunities only nightmares. This the place that dreams go to die!"

"I won't say that now. Your dream is still up and running like you."

"Haha, you truly deserve those devil horn upon your head. I was going to build something amazing! It was going to be mind-blowing and all those idiots who stood in my way we're going to pay! It would have been my masterpiece. BUT HE GOT IN THE WAY! HE RIPPED EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! MY WORK! MY LIFE! HE THREW ME OUT LIKE I WAS NOTHING, LIKE GARBAGE. BUT NO, HE WAS THE TRUE COMMON TRASH THAT BELONGED ON THE STREET. FOR TALKING ABOUT DREAMS SO MUCH, HE TRULY THE CREATOR OF SO MANY NIGHTMARES!"

He out a blood-curdling scream and smoke let out of his mouth. Alice watched as the bolts on his arms shook and seemed to loosely be turning in their sockets. He still didn't stop.

"That's why I here Bertrum! I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU JUSTICE!"

He gritted his teeth and his bugged out a little as arms slowed down slightly. He glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you getting your well-deserved revenge."

"You must be dreaming."

"No, this dream is a reality. Do you know who fell from the boards above into my domain?"

"Who?"

"Do you know who Henry is?"

The room was filled with loud screeches as he pulled a safety break in himself. His limbs and gears screeching to a halt. No doubt, he had definitely caused himself pain from doing so, but he didn't show it. Everything stopped and paused as his blank glassy eyes stared at Alice.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and I'm very grateful to the people who have been leaving reviews on the recent chapters. This stuff lets me know that someone is still keeping up with the story. Please, feel free to ask me questions if you want. Anyway, thanks again for reading and leave a review.**

 **Normally I post chapters in the morning, but this one was posted in the afternoon. This is because of a recent family emergency. Luckly, it won't be infering horribly with my writing so, chapters will keep coming out on Saturday. Just understand they might not be posted right away in the morning.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The room was quiet as Alice's words seem to sink in Bertrum's skull. The carts on his arms were swaying slowly back and forth while the rest of him was completely frozen. His eyes despite their hazy glazed over appearance seem to shine a little. His eyes that stared directly, well the best they could, at her and under a hypnotizing gaze. It was at that moment under it, she knew she had almost gotten him. He had noticed the bait, now she just had to get him to take it.

"By your sudden...reaction I'd say that you do know him."

"What name did you say?"

She pretended to look uninterested as if she was sharing some mindless gossip with others.

"Um?"

"The name, Alice."

"Oh that, Henry."

He spoke with lashings on his tongue.

"ALICE, I SWEAR IF YOU'RE MESSING WITH ME THAN I'LL-"

"Now Bertrum, IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO A LADY?"

He was taken back for second before speaking again.

"You're no average lady."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I'm an angel."

He huffed and tilted his head back. His arms rose up in sync with his head but didn't spin like before. They stayed stationary as he spoke.

"I don't have time for this."

"NEITHER DO I."

He glared at her but took a deep breath. Calming himself slightly he pushed onwards.

"...This Henry you speak of, is he that Henry?"

"His name is Henry, he kinda is a Henry."

"Not like that, who exactly is he?"

"He is well was- one of the studio's founders. If that's what you want to know."

"So, he is the one."

"I suppose."

"And."

"And?"

"Yes, what about Henry?"

"What about-WHAT ABOUT? IT'S HENRY FOR GOD SAKE."

"So."

"SO HE'S THE MAN WHO CREATED BENDY AND HELPED BUILD UP THE HORRENDOUS STUDIO WE'RE TRAPPED IN. I THINK THAT'S A BIG DEAL."

She was trying to keep her cool, but the carousel was pushing her buttons. To make matters worse he started to laugh and did for a few minutes.

"Oh Alice, you never cease to amuse me."

"EXCUSE ME."

"This is rich. Do you really think I care about some old washed up cartoonist?"

She didn't know what to say to that.

"Seriously, Did you'd think I'd get all riled up and just jump into action blindly. Only a petty fool would be hung on someone like that. But I guess that explains why you're out to dry."

"Watch it, Bertrum."

"Please, as if you could even do anything to me."

Her grip on the ax tightened as she watched him. Watched his arms start to move and rotate once more. All the while, she fought the urge to run out and cut off the bolts that held him together as a condescending smirk spread across his face. However, she had known that it wasn't going to be easy to hook him. It was time to start laying out the trap and increasing the bait.

"No, I can't really."

"Of course you can't, I'd crush you with just one hit. Splat you into a puddle of ink on and wall, and not a single drop would be able to reform."

"Certainly, certainly. I don't know what I was thinking about coming down here."

"You probably weren't thinking at all."

"I mean, I only got, you Henry. It's not like I got you that um...Mr. Drew guy you hate so much."

"No, he would've made a splendid safricifice."

"Oh well, that would've been swell. I mean, I don't really remember Joey but you did say he was one of the boses, right?"

Bertrum's tone and expression grew angry and grim.

"Yes, that fool was truly the bane of my existence. He was the worst man I've ever had to work for."

"That's horrible, that horrible that really is."

"It was, I designed everything for him you know. The idiot was nothing but a bunch of hot headed ideas, and only that. He'd come in and change plans willy nilly with things that couldn't be done. Whether it was because of our budget or because of technology at the time. Yet, he still pushed it onto us. We could never figure out a good work schedule, either. It was always something with him, a new idea to replace an old idea or just changing the theme of ridings completely. He'd but in all the time and ruin all our work like it was nothing. When is came to actual working though, he was an entering different story. For all his talk of making dreams come true, he sure as heck wasn't willing to work for them. I bet, if the man hadn't been partners with someone and couldn't shove his work onto others then he'd be on the streets right now. Heck, he'd probably make another man beg for his money."

"I see, I see. He does sound rotten. If we're lucky though, maybe Henry won't be such a bad boss like him."

He froze in shock at her words for a second before tilting his head down to look straight at her.

"What was that?"

"Oh, don't you know about Henry?"

"What about Henry?"

"If I remember correctly there were two bosses of the studio. They own everything and were in charge of everything. Henry was one of them."

"And?"

"AND HE STILL IS. I MEAN THE OTHER BOSS GUY IS PROBABLY DEAD NOW. EVEN IF HE'S NOT, I CAN GUARANTEE YA, OWNING A BUSINESS WITH SOMEONE MEANS EACH PERSON OWNS PART OF IT RIGHT?"

"In most cases yes."

"SO HENRY'S GOT TO OWN PART OF THIS JOINT THEN, RIGHT. WHICH MEANS HE OWNS SOME OF, IF NOT ALL, OF YOUR WORK."

His eyes grew wide at her statement.

"SO YOU SEE BERTRUM, I WAS GONNA GET HENRY DOWN HERE AS A GIFT TO YA. I MEAN, YOU PUT ALL YOUR SOUL INTO YOUR CREATIONS, IT'D BE A REAL SHAME IF SOME JERK GOT THEM JUST BECAUSE HE USED TO OWN THE PLACE OR SPILT IT WITH SOMEONE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'D DO WITH THEM ANYWAY."

She turned away from his face and pretended to look up thoughtfully.

"I GUESS HE COULD SELL THEM. YOUR MASTERPIECES CAN BE EVERYONE ELSE'S. I WONDER IF HE'D EVEN CREDIT YOU, THAT MR. DREW FELLOW WAS WILLING TO TAKE THE CREDIT FOR HIMSELF NOW AND HENRY WORKED WITH HIM."

She listened to his gears squeak and turn as his tongue remained silent. She only gave him a shrug though and talked while still not facing him.

"OH WELL, I'D THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO GET SOME REVENGE OR JUSTICE AT LEAST. IT SEEMS I WAS WRONG THOUGH. TO THINK, HERE I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT THE GUY TO STEAL YOUR THINGS. BUT HEY, MAYBE HE'LL GIVE YA AN HONORABLE MENTION."

Alice took a step forward toward the door, and before she had time to take a second one his voice rang out.

"Wait."

She smiled to herself. He had taken the bait.

 **Author's Note- Hey guys! Few things to say here: First, thank you Okurdek for being an awesome review and keeping up with the story. I appreciate your concern. As for my family emergency, things are going the best that they be. I'll be okay, things are just really complicated at the moment. Anyway, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Seeya, next Saturday!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Alice took a quick check on herself to make sure she wasn't smiling before turning back to Bertram. She gave him a little-puzzled look and watched his eyes look away from hers. When he didn't speak up and wasn't looking like he was going too soon, she took the initiative.

"Yes?"

"So…"

"So?"

"Where exactly is this Henry, fellow?"

"WELL, LAST TIME I SAW HIM HE WAS KNOCKED OUT NEAR THE ELEVATOR FROM THE FALL."

"Knocked out, Are you saying you had the chance to get rid of him yet you didn't take it?"

"Um, well, you see-I THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO DO HIM IN."

He let out a disbelieving huff and rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"YES."

"Please, I take it you had something else going on, something that meant more to you, huh?"

"...No."

He glazed over eyes rolled back to face her and knowing look spread across his face. She fidgeted a little under his gaze but didn't look away.

"I see, anyway, Let's say I accept this gift of yours."

"I knew you'd like it."

"I said, Let's say. I haven't, yet."

She listened to the teasing tone in the voice when he said "yet". She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Although, I suppose with the right persuading I might."

Alice bit back a snarky and snappy reply as she sweetly spoke,

"What exactly might do that, now?"

A smirk spread across his lips at her words.

"I can think of three little things that would make me very happy. If I'm in a good mood, then I suppose I can feel a little better and might except your gift."

"Haha, MIGHT?"

"Well, with those three things I say you have a much higher chance than without them."

"These three little things of yours might be a bit much for me. What if I can't get you those things?"

"You already have two of things I want, and the third one is just in the room next door. I know you can get it."

She grinded her teeth together but kept a plastered smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good, now the first thing I'll need is some oil. There should be some next door with the rest of the unmoved junk."

"Okay, I'll go grab it for you."

She turned around and walked towards the door. As it opened she lowered her ax from her shoulder and set it to lean against the wall. She waited for a second to see if it would tip over before walking through the door. Alice scanned around the first big shelf she saw. Seeing nothing that resembled an oil can or barrel she moved on to the next row. Walking and scanning the shelves for the item, Alice talked amongst herself.

"IS THIS SERIOUSLY WORTH IT?"

"The oil? I think it shouldn't be too bad to take back."

"NO, HAVING TO GET ALL THESE THINGS FOR BERTRUM."

"It's the only way to get him to kill Henry for us."

"I KNOW I KNOW, BUT NOW I'M REALLY STARTING TO THING WE SHOULD'VE DONE IT OURSELVES."

"I guess we could've, but we need time to operate on Boris. We can do that and not have to worry about going back down there and seeing if Henry's still there or not."

"TRUE, ALTHOUGH I THOUGHT GETTING BERTRUM TO KILL HIM WOULD BE A LOT LESS WORK THAN DOING IT OURSELVES. NOW, I'M NOT SO SURE."

"It's too late to go back."

"IT'S ALWAYS TOO LATE."

She turned and circled around the next few shelves before stopping. With no oil cans on any of the shelves, she walked around the game area. The gun was covered in dust on its post as it waited for a new hunter to shoot some ducks. The glass bottles were stack on their barrels and covered in some much dust you couldn't see through them anymore. The balls for the game itself had soaked in some ink and stained their gray material. A mallet with rotten wood leaned against its strength tester, that's metal has rusted horribly over time.

Seeing no cans of oil near or inside the games and their booths, Alice looked around one last time. Giving up on that area, she walked over to an abandoned attraction set. It stood out from the others with its wooden fangs hanging down from its top. An old cart sat parked on a rusted track and didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. She cautiously stepped onto the platform and listened to the boards' moan.

The wood felt unstable beneath her feet, so she tried to tread carefully across it. Peaking around and over the cart, she spotted a dented up barrel held between two doors. She gently stepped onto the track and made sure not to step on any sharp metal while she walked over to it. Looking at the barrel she could barely make out the letters on its side. The word started with an "o" though and ended with an "l", so that was good enough for her.

She prepared herself for heavy load and grabbed the barrel's side tightly. Giving it a hard pull she nearly fell over. The barrel wasn't close to being full that's for sure, maybe half full but no more than that. So, it may have been a little heavy but not enough to keep her from almost falling backward after pulling so hard. She stumbled for a second and looked at the thing in disbelief. On its side, she could see a gash in it, where some of the oil must have spilled out. However, something else caught her attention.

The doors of the attraction had opened up some more and behind then wasn't a wall like she thought. No, they opened inwards. Alice set the barrel down and walked over towards them. Pushing them open slowly, she was shocked to find that track continued onwards. The attraction was more than just the front of some ride that had been left behind, it was the complete ride.

"I guess it was one of those complete moveable rides, like the ones the traveling fairs have."

"IT MUST BE."

Looking down the tracks she wanted to follow them and see where they went. However, she didn't have time for that and waved the notion off. Turning around and give one last glance at the doors she grabbed the barrel. She dragged it off the moaning platform and towards Bertrum's door. The wood and the metal made a horrible high pitch screech as she pulled it along. Flinching at it and feeling a headache coming on, she was ready to give this thing to him and just be done with everything.

After what seemed to be too long, she reached the door and opened it. His arms started to stop their little spins as she entered. The door closed and she wanted to wipe that boisterous smile right off his face. He lowered one of his carts and waited. Getting the hint, she pulled the barrel over and loaded it into his "hand". His arm rose up in a jerking motion and he slowly started to spin it around once more. An annoyed look appeared on his face after his arms had spun for a round or two.

"That's not a lot of oil."

"You're lucky I found any at all. If there was any oil in the room before, it's all gone now."

"I suppose this will have to do."

She grinded her teeth at his words.

"I'm glad."

"Now, as for my second thing."

"If it's somewhere on the other side of the studio then I don't think I can help you."

He let a chuck.

"I can assure you it's not. In fact, it's right inside this room."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What is it?"

"I want your ax."

 **Author's Note- Hey, guys this was another afternoon chapter. Sorry about that but I had to deal with my whole family thing going on and I had the ACT today. But at least it still got posted! Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next week!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"What?"

"Your ax."

"I heard you."

Alice looked over at the door where her ax was leaning on the wall beside it. She stared at it for a minute, before looking back at Bertrum's glazed eyes.

"Mind if I ask, Why do you need one?"

"Same reason as you."

She glared at him slightly and watched his annoying smirk somehow become even more obnoxious. She let some of the fake sweetness out of her voice and allowed it to become a bit sharper in return.

"AS I ASKED BEFORE, WHY DO YOU NEED AN AX?"

"I don't need an ax Angel, I need your ax."

"WHY MINE?"

"I already told you why for the same reason you need it."

"WHAT REASON DO YOU THINK THAT IS EXACTLY?"

"We've been over this, I'm not an idiot."

"I know, I JUST WANT TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'D BE GETTING OUT OF HAVING MY AX."

"What do you use that ax for?"

She didn't answer him, she was sick of his stupid questions at this point. Perhaps seeing that she wasn't going to reply after waiting for a second, Bertram moved on.

"Protection. Protection is something that we all want down here. No matter what the cost for us or someone else, we want- no need, to keep ourselves safe. Everyone goes about it in their own way. Some of us go off and build little towns and homes and hope things get better. Others climb up to higher floors and try to take on stronger forms. Those who survive that journey grow into 'people' and use what they can as weapons. However, a few souls become more than that. They become powerful, dangerous, and weald something far greater than a weapon to defend themselves."

Her eyes hardened at his next words.

"They wield fear, pure fear. They tear apart anyone and everyone in their path and leave behind a trail of stained ink. As that ink drips down to where it originally came from it takes the story with it. Spreading panic and wariness where ever it goes. Sound familiar, Alice?"

She huffed at him and crossed her arms.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LISTENED TO STORIES BERTRUM."

"Well, you don't learn unless you listen. But with one full formed ear, I can see how it'd be hard for you too."

"I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT, BUT I'D RATHER HAVE AN OPEN MIND THAN BE TRAPPED IN A BOX WITH MY OLD WAYS."

His smirk lessened slightly, but only slightly.

"If all this said, What exactly is the main point of your story?"

"My, my always skimming through things aren't you Alice. If a story didn't have an ending, I'm sure you'd rush right through that and miss it too."

"WELL, IT'S A GOOD THING I HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING THEN. I HAVE PLENTY OF THE TALE LEFT TO KEEP SKIMMING."

He huffed out a little sound of interest and moved on.

"Since you're in such a rush, I suppose I can summarize things for you."

"That be much appreciated."

"I'm not an idiot, I know why you brought that ax down here with you. You needed protection, but not from those pathetic little ink gangs. No, they'd run away in free if they ever laid eyes on you. So that leaves us with three options left. We can cross out the any Boris picking a fight for they're just as cowardly as the gangs when it comes to angels. Then, there's the big devil himself but I know that ax isn't for him. We all know that he rules and covers our world in ink and fear. That leaves one threat left, Can you guess who'd that be?"

"As if I'd ever I find you threatening."

"If you didn't then you wouldn't have brought the ax now would you?"

"You're forgetting Henry."

"Am I, or am I right and you just don't want to admit it?"

"Admit what, that I have a love for sharp tools?"

"You crack me up."

"I'm glad something does."

His arms turned in faster motions as he gazed at her. His smirk returning at full force at her glare.

"I know you don't trust me, and that's why you arm yourself. Frankly, I find that alarming my dear. How I can put any faith in you if you don't put any faith in me?"

"Save it, we both know you just don't want anyone to have anything that can take you down a peg."

"If you really want Henry dead, then you're going to need me to work with you. I'm not doing that without your ax."

"Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need, we have all the time in the world."

"You may, but I don't."

She stepped out of Bertrum's reach and towards the door. She picked up her ax and looked it over as she talked it over. _I don't like this. I DON'T EITHER. What are we going to do? WELL, LET'S LOOK AT OUR OPTIONS. EITHER WE KEEP THE AX AND HAVE TO DEAL WITH HENRY OURSELVES OR WE GIVE IT UP, GET BERTRUM'S LAST THING, AND HE'LL DO HENRY IN FOR US. Uggg. I FEEL THE SAME WAY._

 _Maybe, we should um...Give him the ax? I DON'T KNOW, BERTRUM ISN'T ALWAYS THE MOST LOYAL GUY, HE MIGHT END UP CUTTING US WITH OUR OWN AX. I don't think he'd do that, at least I hope he wouldn't. But if we don't give him our ax then he won't do in Henry. We really need that time to work on ourselves and get out of here. IT WOULD BE NICE TO PACK UP AND LEAVE WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT HIM GETTING IN THE WAY. It would be, besides we'll be out of here soon we won't need an ax where we're going. JUST A CAR. That's right._

"So, What do you say?"

She turned around the face him and picked her ax up. Swinging it onto her shoulder for the last time, she walked over the table and into his area of reach. She leaned the ax against the table and gave it one last look before walking away. Bertrum's smile was cocky and smug but she tried to pay it no mind.

"Good decision, now there's only one last thing that I want."

"And that's?"

"An answer."

"An answer, an answer to what?"

"Tell me, what are you getting out of Henry's death Miss Angel?"

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews guys! It helps to know that people are reading this and honestly it's you guys that keep me writing! Bendy and the Ink Machine has officially wrapped up with Chapter 5, but we've still got more to read (write in my case) and get through. Seeya, next Saturday!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Alice stared blankly at Bertrum as his question slowly set in. When is sunk to the bottom of her head finally it brought her face down with it.

"No snappy comeback."

She should've wanted to slap that grin off his face. To knock sense into an idiot and go on about her business. Yet, she found that she couldn't for he was right her words seemed to be gone. Her mouth dried up like the sand under his harsh sun's remarks. Leaving her unsure of what to say and just to stand there like a cartoon who's reel has stopped spinning and is paused in time.

"I never thought I'd see you like this, you must have quite the reason for wanting to get rid of this man."

"..."

 _I, um, What do we say? UHHHHHH. We can't tell him that we're planning to leave or anything, he might try to stop us or get in our way. WE CAN JUST...What are we going to do? GIVE ME A MINUTE TO THINK._

"Did the wolf get your tongue?"

"NO."  
"Then answer the question."  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, HENRY IS A GIFT."

"You really think I'm going to believe that?"

"BELIEVING IS FOR LIES AND BACKSTABS, NOT THE TRUTH."

"You must at master backstabbing then Angel? The figurative and literal ways."

" YOU TRULY ARE A CAROUSEL, YOUR CONVERSATION LOOPS ROUND AND ROUND WITH NO END OR POINT COMING."

His smirk dropped and hardened into an angry deadly look as he spoke.

"At least I do what I'm supposed to, last time I checked Angels aren't as horrible and as ugly as demons."

"EXCUSE ME. EXCUSE ME!"

He must have realized that he'd crossed a line. He flinched back at her sudden yell and watched her huff like she was about to breathe fire. Her skin would have surely turned red and smoke puffed out of her ears if she was on the page and not standing before him. She glared at him with a thousand dancing devils in her eyes as she stepped forward.

His arms continued to spin around but picked up the pace a little. She made the boards scream under her harsh stomps as she reached over the table and grabbed her ax. His eyes widen and he must have had a lump in his throat that he just couldn't swallow for he didn't say a word. She swung it over her shoulder and stood up tall.

"YOU THINK I'M HORRIBLE. YOU THINK I'M UGLY. YOU MUST THINK THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING. BUT YOU KNOW SOMETHING, HUH? I COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE GIFT AND ALL I GET IS NOTHING BUT UNGRATEFULNESS. I COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE WITH AN AX, AN AX BERTIE! ONE THAT I COULD USE TO CUT YOUR PRECIOUS BOLTS OFF AND TEAR INTO YOUR PATHETIC ARMS."

He mumbled under his breath,

"You couldn't do that."

It set her off and she laughed a short but horrid laugh.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T, PLEASE, YOU NEED OIL AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN GET TO KEEP YOU RUNNING. YOUR BOLTS AND METAL ARE RUSTY, JAGGED, AND WEEK. A FEW GOOD WACKS FROM MY HAMMER AND I WOULD TEAR YOUR METAL APART! BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT DON'T YOU BERTRUM!"

He glanced off to the side quickly, but before he could reply she cut him off.

"THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ALL THOSE STUPID DEMANDS, ISN'T IT. YOU NEED YOUR OIL, YOU NEEDED MY AX FOR PROTECTION. PROTECTION AGAINST ME. FOR ALL YOUR TALK OF BEING BIG AND BAD YOUR NOTHING BUT A WEEK OLD MAN. A WEEK OLD MAN THAT CLINGS ONTO HIS PAST AND NEVER LET'S GO."

"Like you're any better."

"Oh, I am **better** than you. I'm not drowning myself in thoughts of what my legacy could have been, not the missed opportunities or kingdom of my own. No, My past is already long gone down that ink river. It's sunk down to the bottom where no one, not even can ever fully bring it back to the surface. I COULDN'T LIVE IN MY PAST IF I WANTED TO."

Alice clutched the ax tighter and watched a flicker of something appear in Bertrum's eyes. She slowly raised it up above her head and with a sickening crack she brought it down. She slammed her hammer into the table's side that was facing him and let it stick and hang from it.

"NOW, I'M GOING TO KEEP MY END OF THE BARGEN. I'VE GOTTEN YOUR OIL AND HERE'S MY AX. I'M GOING TO LET IT STAY WITH YOU. NEXT TIME YOU GET ANY SMART REMARKS AND DECIDE TO OPEN YOUR STUPID MOUTH YOU JUST LOOK AT THIS AX. LOOK AT IT AND REMEMBER THAT IF YOU PUSH TOO HARD IT'LL STICKING IN YOUR FACE INSTEAD OF THE TABLE. GOT IT?"

He mumbled out,

"I see."

She watched his glazed eyes flicker once more with that strange familiar sign. Then it hit her. She knew what that big-eyed look was, no matter how hard he'd tried to disguise it, there was no denying what it was. She hardens her gaze at him and a twisted smile wound its way onto her lips.

"I'M FEELING GENEROUS TODAY. YOU CAN STILL HAVE MY GIFT AND I EXPECT YOU UNWRAP IT AND TAKE CARE OF IT. IF IT'S NOT, THEN WELL, IT'S IN YOUR BEST INTEREST FOR IT TO BE."

She turned away from him mostly, and as she walked to the door she kept eye contact with him. Opening the door, she paused and spoke once more.

"YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING, THOUGH. EVERYONE HERE HAS THEIR OWN WAY TO PROTECT THEMSELVES. EVERYONE HERE GOES ABOUT IT IN THEIR OWN WAY. SOME GO OFF AND BUILD PATHETIC LITTLE TOWNS AND CRY ABOUT HOW CRUEL THIS SICK TWISTED WORLD IS. OTHER STRIVE OFF AND TRY TO BECOME STRONGER. THERE ARE THOSE SOULS THAT BECOME MORE THAN THE OTHERS AND AMOUNT TO FAR GREATER. THEY BECOME POWERFUL, DANGEROUS, AND THEIR STEPS BRING ABOUT PURE FEAR."

She stared at him and let her gaze settled deeper into his soul.

"YOU'RE A LUCKY, FOR AN ANGEL HAS BLESSED YOU WITH HER PRESENCE. BETTER AN ANGEL THAN A DEVIL."

With that said she stepped through the door and with the back wave of her hand said,

"GOODBYE, BERTIE!"

She watched the flicker of fear appear once again with annoyance.

 **Author's Note- Hey, Thanks for reading! Seeya all next Saturday.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

She stared at the display's slightly open doors for a second. Just beyond them, for where she was, lied a darkness. She stepped carefully onto the platform and walked to the track. She grabbed onto the side of the cart and step down with it inside the track layout. Standing in front of those doors and looking at the little sliver of darkness that it held behind it. It seemed to be taunting, taunting anyone who was a coward and was too fearful to push it open just a little more and enter its ruins.

And who better than the challenge this fear than one of inky hell hotel's feared resident. Alice took a deep breath in and with that pushed the door in. It creaked as it opened and the little that shined from the outside cast down across the track. From what she could see of it, it was narrow with a small walkway on each side. She took a step forward and looked back at the room behind her. Letting the breath out she proceeded onwards.

"...I don't like this."

"I KNOW."

As she walked out of the light and farther away from it her uneasiness grew.

"Let's not do this okay. Let's just go back to our room and take of Boris."

"YOU KNOW WE CAN'T."

The little bit of light began to fade disappear she headed in deeper. Slowly and carefully moving along she traced her fingertips on the walkways to tell when a turn was coming.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we can."

"IT'S NOT SAFE ANYMORE."

"And this is?"

"THIS IS OUR BEST BET."

"Best bet on death, maybe."

"LOOK, I DON'T LIKE THIS EITHER BUT WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. WHAT DO YOU THINK HENRY WILL DO WHEN HE GETS UP."

"We don't know, he might not."

"WE HAVE HIS PRECIOUS PET, OF COURSE, HE'S GUNNA GUN FOR US."

She slowed down when she felt the walkway start moving to the side and she carefully followed it. The boards creaked lower under her feet and she swore that her heart stopped for a minute hearing it. Yet, its beat came back and with the "blood" pounding to her legs and moving them forward.

"I-I."

A wave of uneasiness fell over them.

"It's really dark in here."

"YEAH."

A familiar feeling soon followed the wave and poured in as well. A feel they knew all too well. Desperation filled their mind up like a pitcher and leaked into their voices.

"I don't like this."

"I KNOW."

"I don't like the darkness."

"..."

"This-this it's too much."

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE."

"Yes, we do!"

"NO WE DON'T! WE HAVE TO FIND SOMEWHERE SAFE AGAIN."

"Our room is safe!"

"NO, IT'S NOT. HENRY KNOWS ABOUT IT AND WHEN HE COMES AFTER US WE CAN'T BE IN THE OPEN."

"I wanna go back!"

"WE'VE COME TOO FAR!"

"I wanna go back! I don't wanna be in the darkness! I don't wanna hear it anymore!"

Echoes of screams pounded in their head and through their halo. Their open eye bled ink and it dripped down the corner of their disfigured face.

"I wanna go back!"

"WE CAN'T, WE KNOW WE CAN'T EVEN IF WE WANTED TO."

Her body shook as the boards groaned and somehow the pitch black tunnel seemed to grow even darker. Unfamiliar shapes and shadows surrounded them and it was quickly becoming too much. It was too dark, too empty, too suffocating, it was too familiar. Then it took pity.

Heaven must have taken pity for it shined a small glimmer of light down upon her. The little glimmer seemed to beckon the angel forth and she raised her head, that she hadn't even known she had lowered, and her eye widened. That small light glimmer in the darkness down the passage made her heart pound evermore. The blood rushed to her feet and she was off. The pounding in her chest was stronger than the one on her head. As everything seemed to fade numbly away as she ran to that little light.

She had never seen a light like this before in the depths of the inky empire. Everything had always been a harsh bright glow that either flickered or dimmed over time. Yet, this light was soft in its glow. It shone down and only to her. Could it be?

Could it be what she dreamed of? At the end of this tunnel would it be there? No more ink, no more Bendy, no more pain. The little light was beautiful to her and nothing else mattered. At the end of this track, it was there, it had to be there. The glimmer was from the warm sun that shone down upon the green gorgeous grassy field. The place she earned to see and all she had to do was run.

As it drew closer and it didn't vanish, she felt tears welling up in her. She was going to be free, free of everything. Everything now painfully pounded as she reached out and touched the air in front of her. She didn't slow down as she approached the metal doors that blocked her. They wouldn't stand in her way anymore once she reached it.

Her body screamed as she hit it, yet she didn't dare stop. The metal doors with rusty tones shrieked as well as they gave way. She fell to the floor with a thud and dust circled all around her. The ground was not soft or alive but hard and wooden. She felt her heart's pounding slowly start to slow down as she turned onto her back. She gazed up at the ceiling above her.

It was the same type of ceiling she had been trapped in for years. The brown wooden world around her became clear as ink dipped down. Eyes, glowing eyes, watched her every side of the room and white sheets barely moved from a light draft in the room. All Alice did was lay there. Lay there and stare up. Up at a flickering big light in the ceiling that flashed the bright yellow she knew.

"I want to go back. I want to go home."

"WE CAN'T."

Her heart calmed down and then it broke.

 **Author's Note- IMPORTANT UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm going to see some family this week for Thanksgiving and this might affect the next Saturday's post. My family member, you see, doesn't have internet at her place so I don't know if I'll be able to post anything. Just a fair warning. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Seeya next week!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The eyes watched her and flickered their little green lights. The same light that had drawn her in like a moth to a flame. A flame that burned nothing but lies and had lead to her where she was now. To her spot on the ground and with her arms covering her head.

Of course, it wasn't the light from the sun and reflecting off the grasses dew drops. It wasn't the freedom she had killed for, no that was still far away. It was far away and up high. Where the inky demon roamed and the door to the other world was there. The same door she imagined that Henry had walked through and fallen down into this deadly trap.

However, there was work to be done before she took her to leave. She needed to gather parts from the wolf and make sure Henry was busy enough, or dead, to not stop her. With the plan still in her mind, she knew she couldn't lay there for long. Letting out a deep breath, she slowly moved her arms and pushed herself off the ground.

Turning on her side and sitting up, she finally opened her eyes to the dingy room she was in. The green eyes flickered and the rusty track reflected little sparkles of the light upwards. She rubbed her arm and looked around with the little bit of light she had. Shadows of crates spread around could barely be made out by her eye. Looking upwards a strange large shape was above her, but what it was she couldn't make out.

As she slowly rose a flicker of reflected light caught her eye. Across the room barely peeking out from behind something was a light yellowish glow. Alice carefully traced the track once more and let her finger glide on the wood around her. Feeling her way through the darkness towards the yellow, she was on edge. For who knows what lurked in that corner of the room, it could something far worse than what the corner of her mind thought it could be.

Yet, she found herself still moving towards it on that track. She followed it along until she was close to the yellow reflection and had to step up out of the tracks. The boards gave a long yell as she hoisted herself up and out on the metal path. They groaned as she stepped closer to the wall. She gently ran her hand down the yellow reflection only to feel like the harsh ruff edges of the wood.

The yellow must have been cheap shiny paint, but why it was there interested her. The wood turned into sharp ruff cool metal to the right of a yellow glow. She ran her fingers over it to find strange dents in it. Feeling around, Alice could make out a square like a shape sticking out of the wall. In the middle of the square's top, another metal pole seemed to start, but it had been broken off it seemed. For its edge was sharp and the little bit she stuck her finger into was hollow.

She wrapped her hand around the outside of the square and pulled it back slightly. The metal let out a loud screech as it moves and locked the metal square standing straight outwards. That metal square was what she thought it was, a lever. A lever to what she didn't know, but with nothing to lose she gave it a ruff and hard pull down. The metal screeched once more as it moved and it let out a loud clunk when it snapped into place pointing down.

The sound echoed and that was all for a moment, but only a moment. A little buzz soon filled the air and it grew louder by the minute. Sounds of fizzing wires and little sparks flashed from inside the wood's holes in the walls. A bright flash of light came from and behind the angel. It flickered and hurt her eyes when she turned to see it. It all ended with a loud fizzing sound and a pop as the electricity returned.

The room was filled with light from the big shaped shadow she had seen. It lit up the room in a light orange glow and revealed itself as a huge chandelier. It shook a little from the boards above it groaning and giving a little way but was still a beautiful sight to see. Now, with lights on she could confirm that the rest of the room was indeed filled with crates. Wooden barrels also were stacked around the room.

A big pile of what seemed to sandbag were stacked in the center and another stack near the track. Windows were broken and board up on the walls, whether that was actual decorations or someone's futile attempts to keep themselves safe was unknown. The walls itself was covered in an old ugly pattern of strange shapes, the ones you'd find on your grandmother's wall. The paper was dirty and rotting off the walls, but somehow the pattern hadn't faded.

Dim little lights were spread along the walls as well and project the cobwebs from inside of them onto the paper. The painting and their glowing eyes were of haunting faces. After all that Alice had seen through the faces didn't match the horrifying looks of the ink creatures that walked among the halls.

Two extra old, dirty, rusty ride cars were landlocked and just off to the side of the track. The track was much bigger than she thought it was, honestly. It spilled up the room quite well. Leading her eyes to the doors, doors will skull painted on the fronts. Through the hole in the doors, she could see light. It seemed that the whole track had lit up and made things easier to see.

Stepping off the wall's side of the platform and onto the track she walked close to the skull guarded door. She hesitated for a second but pushed on the through. The creaked open and released more dust into the air. The track went straight forward for the first part, before taking a sharp turn to the right. Even though she could see, she traced her hand against the higher part of the track. She was glad that she could see, for what was around that turn pleased yes. At that point, she knew that this was where she needed to be.

 **Author's Note- Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that we missed an update last Saturday but without internet and plenty of other things happening I just couldn't get a chapter written and posted on time. As for this week's chapter, it's been posted on a Thursday instead of Saturday. That's because of a family event that just popped up out of nowhere and I wouldn't be able to post at all on the weekend. I didn't want you guys to go two weeks in a row without a post, so it's early this time. Things will be back to normal next Saturday. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Alice couldn't lie she was quite happy with her situation at the moment. She walked down the rickety, rusty, old track and stopped to stare. When she looked at the strange place's set up from outside in the storage room she had taken a guess that it might've been a horror ride. The creepy painting and ever following eyes on the wall seem to prove her right, but this surely took the cake.

Just down the track a little further was another room, another scene to scare visitors. This scene would surely be a horrifying sight to any but to her it was perfect. The room was smaller than the one with the chandelier hanging in it, but wasn't cramped or anything. The track once more cut between the main parts of the floor and split the room into two.

On the left side, cobweb-ridden shelves lined up the walls and had books stack on them. Some of them littered the floor and clearly had their pages stained from the ink. A large long but thin desk sat below the shelves and its wood had clearly started to give way from the constant damp exposure around it. Papers were scattered around with what she could tell were drawing of body parts.

If these drawings were just decorations or actual plans for the ink beings that somehow ended up there, no one would ever know. The ceiling dripped down some ink and creaked right after. She watched the little hole for a second more before looking away. The right side of the track is what had caught her attention and what had made her happy in the first place.

You see the right side was bigger than the left and had what interested her more. You see it was like the lab scene from Frankenstein, with giant spirals of electrical wiring that spun around and light up the room. A small work cabinet stood against the dingy, green wall and tools piled up on it. Since they looked flat from the side, there was a good chance of them being some sort of blades. How wonderful for her.

The main thing that Alice liked wasn't that though, no it was the centerpiece of the room. A large operating table was laid out flat, for no one had turned the crack on its side to make it rise, yet that is. She noticed how similar the table was to her own back in her room, and wondered if this ride's props were what her tables had originally been a part of. No matter, she had a new table and word space now. What more could a girl ask for?

She stepped up and out of the track, mindful of the board's yells. Another creak came from the wall behind her, and drops of ink dripped onto the desk once more. She ran her fingers across the table's top and watched them make little lines in the dust. She brushed her fingers together to wipe it off, before looking around the area again.

Who knew that this little room was hidden away all this time. It could've stayed hidden forever, but somehow it's mirage had broken. For it had appeared when she need such a place most. A place to tear into her wolf and get what she needed to leave the room and the dump behind. Perhaps, the glowing light wasn't what she had dreamed of it being but it sure as heck was a good second.

She looked around the table and as she was moving away from it, she kicked something underneath it. It was hard and made a rattling sound as it clanked against the table's metal legs. She bent over, reached down and carefully stuck her hand under the table. She felt around until her fingertips touched a thin piece of metal. She poked it gently and felt whatever it was move just slightly.

She grabbed a hold of the thin piece and dragged the item out from under and into the light. More drops of ink splattering echoed and creaks followed suit from the hole in the ceiling nearby. Alice wasn't sure what exactly she was looking at. Standing up and bringing it up closer to her face, she examined it more.

Pieces of metal were melded together and were slack all around. There was one long piece of metal that had another long line of metal sticking out it. The long base piece was bent up like an oval at the moment, but originally it must have been a circle. Bringing to two ends as close together as she could, she looked over it again. Now, it made somewhat of cone shape with its metal lines connecting.

Since the whole area was probably a monster lab or some crazy place for experiments on people, there was a good chance that this piece was meant to wrap around someone. Perhaps, it was to make it look like their limb was being prepared for amputation or maybe it fit around someone's neck and head. That with the little electric spirals above would make it look like someone was about to be pumped full of electricity and brought back to life.

Whatever it was, she was sure that she could find some use for it. Maybe, stick on a tool or use it to mend something. Before, she could think of anything other possibilities for the metal 'cage' a loud crack caught her attention. Suddenly the board with the little drops of ink coming out it snapped and fell to the floor. She jumped back at the sudden movement and tensed up.

Some ink dripped down on top of it as dust floated up and around the fallen area. It was quiet then, too quiet for her taste. Her inky heart began to beat faster as more creaks from above could be heard. Little taps came from the ceiling above before it all fell silent once more. She held her breath as a board near where the fallen one had groaned.

The board groaned again, before letting out a squeak. Confusion was the next thing to enter her mind at that and for a minute she thought she had heard wrong. But another little squeak filled her ears before being quiet once more. Not sure what was happening she bit her lip and whispered out,

"Hello."

With that said a louder more high pitched squeal came and with that so did something else. Like a Jack in the Box toy, it popped its little head out of hiding. It starred at her from the above and upside down from its spying board. After looking her for a second, it let out a loud happy squeal and smiled.

"IT CAN'T BE?"

"Alice Jr!"

 **Author's Note- That's right Alice Jr has returned in all her tiny plush-ness. I'm sorry about this chapter coming out on Saturday night rather than in the morning, but I have been trapped in one of the worst times of the year. Midterms. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you all next weekend.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The little plush angel let out cries and yells of joy, before pulling its head back up into the hole. It made some more high pitched yells and lowered its stubby little legs down. It wiggled around some and kept squeaking. It took Alice a second to realize what exactly the plush wanted her to do.

"Oh, One second."

She stepped down onto the track and walked across it. She stepped onto the other platform and raised her hands up. Gently she cupped her hands and after letting out a surprised squeak it dropped down.

"Gotcha Jr."

It starred at her before letting out more squeaks. She brought it closer to herself and rubbed its head. It let out a purr of sorts and wrapped its little arms around her wrist to keep her hand from going anywhere. She let a little chuckle at the plush's cute actions and it's sickening sweet sounds.

"Good to know your well."

Alice Jr nodded its head at her words before resuming to push it up against her hand. She would've given into its wants for a little while longer, but knew that time wasn't exactly on her side at the moment. There was plenty to do before she took her to leave. She patted its head while stepping back onto the track and walking back the way that she had come.

She needed to start heading back, back to her old room to get her things and make this place her own. At least hers, until she was gone. Jr's eyes wandered around while she walked and held it. The mini angel let out a little cry of terror as she walked past into the room with the glowing eyes. It pulled itself closer to her and clung tightly.

Alice didn't stall though, she simply patted its head and continued onwards. Tracing back up the track that now was light in dim lights, she found her way back to the big wooden doors she had entered through. As she pushed past them, it took her eye a minute to adjust the bright lighting of the storage room. Jr let out a few winey sounds and rubbed its eyes, clearly not happy with the lighting change either. Crawling around in those dark vents had probably made the plush's painted eyes a bit more sensitive.

She passed by the rundown games and could hear the faint cracking and turning sounds of a certain purveyor's gears grinding. The familiar groans came and went from the floorboards along with the ink drops follow after it in a chorus. As she traveled back to her room not a thing, whether it'd be an ink creature or a gang member, was to be seen. That didn't surprise her. The Angel was known around and with her repetition came fear to them and peace to her.

However, the emptiness did little to lessen her fears. She was still traveling around with no weapon and with a helpless plushy. If one of them managed to attack, fueled by their anger and thirst for revenge, no doubt it could end badly for her. Luckily, the beings in the area, if there were any, seemed to fueled by fear instead. She heard the occasional shuffle of boards and quick breaths as something would scramble away from her.

Jr stayed quiet for the little journey, probably still wary of whatever lurked in the shadows. It did perk up a little as they passed familiar areas and grew closer to her land. She found herself stopping at the main hall though, and turning her head slowly toward a different hall. Jr tilted its head in confusion at her pause but stayed quiet.

Alice walked down the different path and its stairs. Soon she found herself at the end of that hall. The lights flickered as she looked down it. They reflected and flashed off of the snapped metal pieces of the elevator. A crushed elevator with its bits bent and spread all around. Yet, the destruction wasn't what made her hesitate so much. The very end of the hall where the light could touch was empty. Henry was gone.

She watched the area was his body once laid and did nothing but realize shallow breaths. At a board's groan, she tensed up and took it as a sign to leave. Staring at the spot for a moment more she watched it closely as if he'd just appear right back there. She finally snapped out of it, after feeling a little tug on her arm from Jr.

She turned away from the scene and made her way back up those stairs. Up from the pit of darkness and regrets to her place, but there wasn't much of a difference between them. She reached her floor after the long climb and stepped into the light. She crossed the bridge and opened the metal door. She shut it behind her, even though she wouldn't be there long. With Henry roaming the halls though, it was for the best.

The pond was still full of ink and her victims as she traveled over it. Some of the boards were rotting and while this had concerned her some before, she paid it no mind now. Pushing up her operating room's door, she was greeted with the familiar sound of rummaging through the crate. It suddenly stopped.

"It's just me."

The sound started up again immediately after she said that. Alice Jr titled its head in curiosity at the crate's sounds.

"Hey Army, I brought you a little friend."

The sounds slowly stopped and she could hear faint little steps. Sure enough, Army's head peaked over the crate's edge as it looked at them suspiciously. Both the plushes' eyes winded at the sight of each other and Alice Jr let out excited yells. Army quickly pulled itself out of the crate and Alice set the squirming plush in her arms to the ground. It ran over to its leader and tackled it to the floor.

Army returned Alice Jr's strange floor hug after a second. Jr continued to make happy loud squeals while Army stayed mostly quiet, but let the occasional squeal free. Eventually, Army was freed from the hug but Jr continued to smile brightly. _They're so cute. I GUESS. Come on, I know you think this is sweet. PFT._ Jr ran up and hugged Alice's leg tightly and nuzzled against her as a cat would.

She rubbed its head and it yelled more. It looked over at Army and motioned for it come over. When it did, Jr tried to it into a group hug of sorts. It made approval of the situation well known. Alice stopped rubbing Jr's head, much to its dismay and reached out to rub Army's. The plush looked shocked and appalled at Alice's action and yelled angrily. Alice retracted her hand and looked at the upset plush. _Well, that's weird._

 **Author's Note- Hey, I'm sorry for missing last week's update. I had to deal with my family emergency some and with getting family members from the airport. The Christmas season craze has been driving me mad and keeping me pretty busy. To go with the sweet season here's a little sweet chapter. Enjoy it while you can for nice moments are far and in between in the ink world. Happy Holidays, and thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Alice simply watched Army retract from her touch once more. A little bit ago the plush hadn't rejected any sort of affection, but now, well the growls were enough of a sign. She stared at the plush for a moment as it glared back at her. The needy squeals of Alice Jr soon drew her attention away from Army as the little angel head-butted her hand. She rubbed its head and it finally quieted down, Army just huffed and gave her its back.

She decided not to push or anything, after all, there were more important things to do at the moment rather than figure out Army's actions. She stood up, much to Alice Jr's displeasure, and walked over to Boris' unconscious body. Its ears twitched and it stirred slightly. Still, the wolf stirring wasn't the best sign, it could wake up any moment now or in a few hours.

So, she walked over to her crate and dug through it. Finding her wrench, Alice headed back over to Boris' side. She looked over him for a moment before raising up her wrench, and with a sickening crack she brought it down onto his head. Its body twitched in reaction to the pain and its breathing picked up before slowing down to a deadly pace, but it wasn't stirring anymore.

That was good enough for her, as she turned around she saw the little angels. Alice Jr looked a little disturbed at her actions, while Army looked as grumpy as ever. Jr grabbed onto Army's left arm as Alice passed by them. A small part of her felt a little hurt by the plushies reaction, but every other part knew it was completely reasonable for the plush to be acting like that after what I'd just seen her do. She dropped the wrench back into the crate and looked around in it once more. She may not have had her ax with her, but she has a small pocket knife that she had found in a drawer a while back.

With it in hand, she walked out to her body filled pond and stepped onto the wooden walkway. Little droplets of ink fell down all around her as she crossed the boards and towards one of her victims once more. Not paying any attention to the ink being itself, Alice undid the straps and let the creature's body slide into the ink below its suspended feet. It fit the ink and slowly sank began to sink down. The black liquid slowly covered the creature and pulled it in, like a tarpit. Until all that was left was a few rising bubbles of whatever breathes its body had managed to hold onto.

When it was gone and out of sight, she took her little knife and carefully cut the straps away from the table. Gathering the straps in her hand she made her way back towards her operation room. When she went inside, Alice Jr was holding onto Army's hand and squeaking at it. It quickly took its eyes off of Army and watched Alice carefully as she walked past it.

Army justed huffed again and rudely pulled the plush's hand off of her arm. Alice Jr looked away bashfully for a moment, before looking horrified as Army turned away from it and walked towards Alice. She stood beside Boris' body and was getting ready to remove him from the table and tie him up when she felt a little tug. Looking down, the proud determined face of Army met her gaze.

Alice Jr let out more worried squeals but didn't step any closer to Alice. Alice Jr yelled some at and her and made some fast motions. Not sure exactly what the plush was getting at, she just bent down when the plush made a come closer sort of sign. When she close enough for the plush's liking, Army grabbed onto her arm and pulled itself up to her. It climbed up onto her right shoulder and sat itself down with a smug condescending look towards Alice Jr.

Alice didn't say anything as she slowly rose up, to keep the little angel from falling off her shoulder, and just went back to work. She undid Boris' table restraints and cut them off the table as well. With the two straps from the table, she tied up its arms and legs. Using the other straps she tied it up to the ones in his body and had a rope of sorts to drag him along with. As she finished doing this, Army let out a few more demanding squeaks to Alice Jr below.

The little plush just listened quietly and bowed its little head after Army was done talking. It let out some little squeaks and avoided eye contact with Army. Instead, it walked forward a little more cautiously and hugged Alice's leg. She looked down at the little thing and gently rubbed the top of its head. It nuzzled in a little closer and let out a happy sound. Alice wasn't entirely sure what was going on between the two plushes at the moment but made a mental note to maybe look into it later.

She double checked the straps security. Then she shoved Boris' body off the table and onto the floor. Looking over the table at the wolf's twitching body, she let out a breath. Walking around to the other side of the operation table she bent over and grabbed the end of her makeshift rope. Standing up and stepping away from it a little, she gave a small tug on the rope. Boris' body dragged forward a little and she pulled on it a little more just to make sure it wouldn't snap soon.

She folded her pocket knife back up but kept it on her. Dragging a Boris behind her would definitely scare off many of the ink creatures, but it never hurt to be careful. As for her other equipment, she'd have to come back for it later. She pulls the rope over her shoulder, the one that wasn't occupied by Army, and headed towards the door.

Alice Jr let out a series of squeaks and ran to catch up. It quickly ran to her and attached itself to her leg. She didn't say anything to it and just let it ride along on her foot for the moment. Walking out of her metal gateway she closed the doors behind her. The bridge creaked as she crossed and as her "luggage" was dragged across it. Deciding to play it a bit safer with Henry walking around, she decided to walk up the old stairs near the elevator shaft. The last thing she needed right now was run into him.

As she climbed up the stairs and the sounds of rusty metal scrapping grew louder. Part of the hall's wall was torn out and she could see the very chains she had occasionally received echoes of. Chains moving up and down from every floor all clanged as they traveled. Each moving thanks to some giant gears that were up too high for her to see.

They were loud as they worked, but it didn't block out one now growing familiar sound. The sound of feet making their way across the groaning boards. She froze up for a moment and didn't dare to move. She hoped she was wrong. She wasn't. A minute later a familiar old man walked out near the chains below. Alice grinded her teeth and muttered out,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?"

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! I hope you all have had a great Holiday break and I wish you all a Happy New Year. See you guys in 2019!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Alice couldn't see Henry that well from where she was standing. The top of his head, with his ever-receding hairline, she could see and some of his body. The whole angle wasn't the best to be watching him, but if it was bad for her than without a doubt it must be even worse for him. If she could barely make out him from a higher view, then who's to say if he could even see her.

Still, the fact that he was there did make her feel a little nervous, something she would never admit out loud. Yet, with this feeling, a new thought occurred. The best way to deal with her nervous was simple, she'd just have to make him nervous as well. If he was unsettled and uneasy, he'd probably panic and make some dumb mistakes. Mistakes that most likely work to her advantage, or at least it would make him scarred and get him to back off a little.

She didn't know even know why Henry was still around. It would be easy to just lay down and never get up again. He was lucky to survive this long and with his luck, he'd probably just die and be able to rest. However, there was the chance that he'd become a monster like the rest of them. To be one with the ink and join their twisted 'family'. Granted it might be a bit painful but it surely it's better than being everything's prey.

But no, Henry just seemed to keep going and keep getting up again. Doing what he needed to survive and just trying to make it through the eternal nightmare. Surely, he won't have this far just for a stupid wolf, there was plenty of them. It was something more than that. The chance to leave this place and go back to land with the sun and its grass. That was surely what he was after, right? If it was then he had something in common with her. Alice didn't like that. With that in mind, she cleared her throat and let her voice filled the air with sounds of the chains moving.

"I SEE YOU THERE, MY LITTLE ERRAND BOY. YOUR ANGEL IS ALWAYS WATCHING. WHAT IS IT THAT KEEPS YOU GOING? IS IT THE THRILL OF THE HUNT? THE THIRST FOR YOUR FREEDOM? OR PERHAPS… YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A FRIENDLY LITTLE WOLF...BETTER HURRY ERRAND BOY, BORIS IS HAVING TROUBLE STAYING IN ONE PIECE."

She watched his head frantically move around trying to spot her. She pulled back deeper into the hallway and let the remaining echoes of her words slowly be drowned out by the chains' noises. She could barely out make the sound of him running off, but knew that it was also time to get going.

If Henry was going to on the move and look for his wolf, then she had to make sure that he didn't catch up. Army let out a series of squeaks into her ear and as turned to look at the plush on her shoulder she started to walk again. The demanding thing had a smug look plastered onto it as it starred down. Looking down, she could see Alice Jr looking up from her leg.

The plushy seemed to be impressed and amazed by the plush leader above. Alice wasn't entirely sure what was going on between both of them, but whatever it was it seemed to involve her. What part she exactly played wasn't quite clear to her, but she supposed there wasn't any harm in going along with it as long as it didn't get in the way.

The hall twisted and turned as she traveled down its dark way. Eventually, her dark path pooled into the main light of the storage area. Now, a small ink person sat on top one of shelves and slowly turned its head to look at her. Its eyes widened at her of a second and its body did seem to tense. But it made no move to leave or flee. Instead, the slight fear and surprise in its eyes disappeared and became dull. Its body loosened up and slumped over like a lifeless doll.

Small drops of ink rolled down of its body and gently fell onto the shelf. It gazed at her for a minute more before lowering its head. She didn't know how long exactly the being had sat there or how long it was going to stay there, but one thing was clear. The ink being sitting above her clearly had given up and wanted to die. She won't grant it that pleasure though, not by her hands.

Alice watched the being for a little longer before continuing onwards. She could feel its eyes follow her, but it made no move to raise its head or do anything. She dragged Boris's body down the stairs and past the games. When she reached the stand and opening for her strange new 'home', she let go of the rope.

She rolled her wrists and opened and closed her hands a few times. Feeling the slight burn and ache in her fingers numb a little, she let out a breath of relief. Dragging the wolf all way down there wasn't the hardest thing she'd done, but it had exhausted her a some. However, there was still work to be done, heck she hadn't even really gotten started. She stretched her arms a little and felt her back pop. Turning around, away from the stand she walked a few steps before stopping.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"We're walking, well we were walking."

"I KNOW THAT, WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"We should go see Bertrum."

"WHAT, WHY?"

"Henry, of course?"

"...STILL NOT GETTING IT."

"We should tell him that Henry's on the move and might be here soon."

"RIGHT NOW, I THINK WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN DEAL THAT BLUENOSE."

"I know, but since Berty's going to have to deal with him I think he at least deserves a heads up."

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING AFTER THOSE IDIOTIC THINGS HE WANTED."

"...I think we still tell him."

"DO YOU THINK HE'D EVER GIVE US A HEADS UP?"

She didn't say anything to that, and after a minute they turned around. Grabbing Boris' shoulders she pulled him onto the wooden stand and stepped up onto it with him. She grabbed the rope and gave him a hard tug to make him fall into the track. She pulled him along and pushed open the doors. Alice took her prey into her home and let the doors swing shut.

 **Author's Note- Man, I'm so sorry about the recent on and off updates guys. I thought things were finally slowing down but instead, they just got crazier over the winter break. I had no time to write anything and could barely even get through my work. I hope things will mellow out soon, so I can get back to a constant update schedule once more. Thanks for dealing with this and not lashing out. See you guys next time.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Dragging Boris across the tracks was harder than Alice thought it would be. Her makeshift rope was constantly getting caught on the metal hooks from gears and the wheels in the track's center, that originally pulled the carts along. Boris' weight was also starting to hurt her arms some. Despite being made of ink, the wolf was still a...weird person wolf and weighed the same as one.

She let go of her rope and ribbed her stiff hands together. The plushies took notice of her sudden stop and exchanged a few quick squeaks. Army squirmed a little on her shoulder and let out a few huffs. Alice Jr just nuzzled against her leg and instead of huffs let out quiet sweet squeaks. She had no clue what they were getting at now, but once again it wasn't time to contemplate it.

No, it was time to find another way to move Boris up and around. She looked back at the main door behind her. She hadn't dragged him far from the entrance and the lights flickered down the rest of the hall that she had to take him. There had to be an easier and faster way. She looked down at the track below her feet that once again had managed to entangle her dropped piece of rope.

Her eyes followed back up to the door and an idea popped into her head. Alice looked at Boris for a second to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. She stepped for his body and heard Alice Jr give out a little squeal. She reached down and lifted the little plush off her leg. She set down on one of the side platforms, before doing the same to the plush on her shoulder. Walking back towards the door she could hear their squeaks of unhappiness, as she pushed it open she looked around. Sure enough towards where the track left the exit door and came full circle, two riding cars laid on their sides on the platforms near the tracks.

She scanned over both of them, before picking the one that looked less damaged. She stepped up onto the platform beside the better-looking car. Alice grabbed it by its side and pushed the heavy seat towards the track. It made a screeching sound as the metal scraped the floor. It reached the edge and fell onto the track with a horrendous screech.

She stepped back down into the track and grabbed it. She pulled it up and off of its wrecked side that was leaning against the side of the under the platform. She moved it around until it was upright and the loud click of the track connecting to the car was heard. Just to make sure that it was connected well, she wiggled the car a little and while it leaned slightly it still remanded on the track connector.

Alice happy with her work stepped around the car to its back and pushed on it. However, the car didn't move forward. It yelled but refused to move. Confused to what was wrong she looked down at its bottom. Everything looked connected and fine, but why wasn't it moving. She looked over the sides the car and saw nothing obviously wrong, so she looked inside of it.

That's when she noticed it, the handle of lever barely sticking out from the left side of the seat's left side. It was short and had rusted away most of its paint but still stuck out from the rest of the car's paint job. She grabbed it and pulled it up. The rusty lever screeched and got stuck midway. Giving it a hard pull the lever came up the full way and something else came with it.

The whole car shook and she had felt something give way. Not such quiet what it was, she pushed the car forward to see if it had done anything. Sure enough, this time the cart moved forward with a hiss. The lever must have been a safety break of sorts, and with it off the car could move. It wasn't easy getting it to move granted but it was something and would be useful to move a certain wolf around.

So, she continued to move the rust bucket forward and deal with occasional yells of disapproval. She was met with similar sounding squeaks from the angels as she grew closer to the them and Boris. However, their yells quickly quieted down as she approached with the car. It seems their curiosity override everything else they felt at the moment. Both of them titled their heads at the thing she was pushing, and while Alice Jr openly expressed interest Army seemed to be trying to hide it.

The same plush that had once spent nearly every minute crawling around in a crate interested in everything it could find, didn't want to seem interested in this metal contraption. Alice found herself raising an eyebrow at that, but quickly decided to put a pin in her thoughts. She'd pry into all this later when she was gutting her prize.

First things first though, her prize had to make it to the operation table. Bending over and giving a strong heave she pulled Boris up onto its feet. Slinging him over the side of the car, she manipulated his body and limbs into it the best she could. When she sure he won't just roll or fall out, she picked up Alice Jr and sat the angel on the seat's top part of the cushion.

It didn't seem too happy to be close to the wolf and let out some whimpers. She rubbed its head until it stopped making such pitiful sounds and went to pick up Army. That angel wasn't having it though, for as soon as it was clear that Alice was going to try to set the plush on the seat top as well it let out a loud yell. squirmed and gripped her left arm tightly. With it's little gloved hands tightly wrapped around her arm it tried to shimmy on up her arm. Seeing what the plush was getting at and wanting she scoped it up and set it on her left shoulder.

Alice Jr let out a series of squeals and held its arms out to be picked up. Immediately, Army let out a series of snappy squeaks that shut Alice Jr up. It still didn't stop the plush from making grabby hands. That set Army off even move as it yelled and shook its little fist. Alice looked between the two with a deadpan expression. Here she was another step closer to freedom, and yet she was stuck babysitting two little "angels".

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll see you all next week.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"OKAY, NOW THIS IS GETTING OLD."

The two plushies continued to fight with each other. Alice Jr let out wines and kept making grabbing hands at her. Meanwhile, Army continued to fuss at her and pull on her hair like an upset brat. Alice just stood there for a moment and rubbed her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on, and it would be there soon if she didn't put a stop to this.

"Will of both of you just calm down?"

This only resulted in Army becoming even louder and instead of yelling at Alice Jr, it yelled at Alice. Since the plush was sitting on her shoulder it was extraordinarily loud as it was screamed right into her ear. Hearing this and not wanting to be forgotten, Alice Jr whined louder and stood up to emphasize its grabby hands.

"WILL YOU TWO PUST A SOCK IN IT!"

This shut both of them up immediately. Alice Jr froze for a second, before lowering its hands and looking like it's about to dry. Army had quickly let its mouth, but let out a few angry squeaks under its breath as it crossed its arms at her. She poked its cheek and made eye contact with it.

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DEAL IS RIGHT NOW BUT I DON'T CARE. I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN DEAL WITH YOU BEING A CONTROLLING MAY HAVE BEEN IN CHARGE BEFORE, BUT YOUR AREN'T NOW, SO STOP BARKING ORDERS AND GET OVER IT."

The plushy looked appalled at her words and she swore that its eye had grown so big that they would roll off its face any second now. Still, she then turned her attention to quiet and miserable looking Alice Jr below. It shuffled under her stare and rubbed at its eyes, probably trying to keep itself from crying. Watching it act so sorry and upset tugged at some of her shared heartstrings.

"I'm not that mad at you okay? I know you just want some attention, but I can't give you any right now. I have something really important to take of care."

She gestured her left hand towards Boris' knocked out body.

"Just let me deal with this and then I'll rub your head or hold you and whatever later, okay?"

It rubbed its eyes again but looked up at her with a sad little smile as it gave a little head nod yes. At least one plush was feeling a little better. With that little problem mostly settled, she didn't know if Army would act up again soon, she focused on the task at hand. Pushing again on the cart it groaned as it moved forward.

Moving the car definitely wasn't as hard as dragging the Boris along, however, it might have been slower. The rusty track occasionally caught onto parts of car's rollers and stopped it, making her wiggle and shove it ruffly to set it free, but it wasn't too bad. Still, the ever-changing turns and doors she had to push open were getting tiresome fast.

Alice Jr sat on the car and road it along as Alice pushed. It didn't make a peep as they traveled, only letting a whined or two slip when Boris moved a little with the cart and got closer to it. So after every turn, Alice pushed Boris' body back a little to keep the tiny angel from having a meltdown.

Army on the other hand truly hadn't made a single sound. It didn't let out a single squeak or even huff for the rest of the trip. Its arms remained crossed and it just glared straight ahead making no eye contact with, or even looking at, Alice. It just stared angrily forward into in the endless flickering lights with some form of hatred on its face. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Still, she pushed the old car down the track and soon she shoved open a door into a familiar room. Half of the chandelier's light bulbs flickered in from their perch that hanged from the ceiling. In that room is a cluttered mess of boxes and junk, the huge structure surely stood out. Yet, there was something that seemed to stand out even more than it.

The eyes stood out from the wall and everything else with their dim green glow. Although they were just nothing more than some paint on the wall, that had slowly faded away, something about them was unsettling. Hollow eyes that seemed to follow her as she shoved the car through the room. She knew she wasn't the only one to feel their gaze as Alice Jr let out more wines and Army squirmed a little. She didn't know why she felt like they were watching her, but she did.

Somewhere deep in her mind, Alice swore she had seen those same eyes before but she didn't know from where. The eyes watched from their permanent place as she passed through the room and watched her as long as they could. She shoved open the other track door in her way and left that room behind.

The track and its sharp right turn ahead caused some issues with the car, but she eventually got to where she wanted to be. She pushed the car as close to the operating table as she could, before stopping and taking a quick break. Her hands and arms felt a bit numb from all of the whole transporting Boris deal. She moved her arms and fingers around trying to relax then for second before she had to get back to work.

She stretched a little and got back to the task at hand. First things first, she picked up Alice Jr and set the plushy on the platform. She then picked up, the still grumpy, Army and set it down beside Jr. It out a huff and hugged its crossed arms tighter to itself. Alice rolled her eyes at the plushy.

Turning around, she looked over at her knocked out wolf. She poked him to make sure he wasn't gonna be waking up anytime soon. For the next couple of minutes, Alice cursed under breath as she fought with her knots. The rope did, finally, come undone and she was able to grab Boris out of the car. It took a lot of maneuvering, but she did get Boris up onto the platform and then onto the table.

She grabbed her makeshift rope and tied them around the wolf once more. Her rope became table restraints and she gave them a good pull to make sure he wasn't going to leaving any time soon. With that done, she took a step back to look at her work. It was then Alice released a new problem. The lighting in her new operating room was horrible. She could barely make out any area of Boris that wasn't white from the walls and darkness. She had got her 'patient' here, all she need now was better conditions. This could be a problem.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that this is a day late. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you all next weekend. Bye!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 _THIS IS JUST OUR LUCK._ Alice was not having a good time, and having him there wasn't helping. Earlier after realizing that she didn't have enough light to work in her room, the angel had taken off to find a way to fix that. She certainly couldn't drag any of her new equipment out of that area of the track and into the chandelier room, so that was out. Even so, the chandelier still flickered and she felt like being in there too long would give her a headache.

She had walked around the room and looked for any other lights she could use, but didn't find any that weren't broken. In the end, she guessed that the lights that did work weren't the worse and that there were just some adjustments that needed to be made. They were dim and they did flicker like electricity was being sent to the operation table, which is fitting for the room's original fake operation scene, but it certainly wouldn't work now.

However, the fact that her new operation room was apart of attraction did open a new possibility. Everything in the room was a prop. The jars filled with fake organs, the table, the dusty tools for cutting, and the lights were all just used to create an eerie vibe. One couldn't create that without props and without special effects. This train of thought is what lead to where she was now.

There was a chance that the light bulb and lighting could be fixed. All she had to do was find the operating panel for this dumb ride. Where, if she was right, she could turn some of the special effects off. Hopefully, the lightbulbs wouldn't be anything specially made and would just go back to being normal lights. Then, she could work on her wolf and be done with it.

So, she had left her new room leaving the plushies and Boris behind. Alice Jr had let out squeaks as she walked away and she had to reassure the little angel that she would be coming back. It was clear that it didn't like being alone, or anywhere near at any time, the wolf. The plush had quieted down and whine when did leave, Army, on the other hand, did nothing. It kept its arms crossed and glared at her as she left, not letting out as much as a single huff.

The first place Alice thought to check was near the entrance to the ride. People, who never would see it or ride, would've gotten in and out cars up there. Something would have to make the cars stop or move and that would have been the responsibility of the person who operated it. It was unlikely that the cars would share the same control panel as the effects, but it was a start. Also, that panel would definitely have to hook up to another control panel to ensure that ride was running according to plan. She could follow the connecting wires to said other panel and it might have the effects.

She had walked down the track once more and past the hollow eyes that followed her once more. She pushed open doors and let them swing back closed on their own. She thought it would be easy, just look for the control panel and see where it goes. As luck would have it, as she was pushing open the last door that opened up to the entrance an echo reached her ears.

The sound of an audio recording playing outside immediately caught her attention. There had been one on the table in Bertie's room, but no way could she have heard it from here. Where that recording was it had to be playing from somewhere in the storage room. As soon as it ended a familiar sound of footsteps followed. Which, leads us to right now.

Alice had pushed herself up against the side of the wall and looked out through cracks in the door to see him. Dear old Henry was standing in front of the test your strength game. She let out a quiet frustrated groan as she watched him look around the area. He turned his attention back to game soon enough, before grabbing the hammer and hoisting it up over his shoulder.

For a second, she felt a little concerned since she thought that he might be taking it to use it as a weapon. However, instead of walking off with the hammer to look elsewhere he stayed in the same place. From what she could see, he seemed to be focused on something on the ground. Then it hit her.

 _IS HE SERIOUS, RIGHT NOW? He'd wouldn't._ Henry raised the hammer over his head and brought it straight down as fast as he could. She could feel a deadpan expression come across her face as she watched the little square race up towards the bell but didn't reach it. Henry then seemed to get ready to hit it again.

 _REALLY, REALLY! WE HAVE HIS FRIEND TIED UP AND READY TO BE DISSECTED AND HE'S PLAYING A GAME! Huh, Henry's kinda a jerk. HE'S A SCAMP THAT'S FOR SURE._ He brought down the hammer again but didn't succeed in ringing the bell.

 _GOD, IS HE TRYING AGAIN?_ Sure enough, Henry was raising up the hammer once more. _Now, I'm all for a good game but this is a little much don't you think? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE HAVE TO GET RID OF HIM. How are we gonna do that? LIKE HOW WE DID BEFORE WE'RE GOING TO SCARE HIM._

Alice was snapped out of the conservation in her mind by the ringing of a bell. To which she could Henry standing there looking proud. It was time to wipe that confidence right off his face.

"Tell me, are you having fun? I'M SURE BORIS DOESN'T MIND WAITING FOR HIS RESCUE PARTY."

She watched his body tense up and he quickly snapped his around in different directions looking for her. He dropped the hammer and frantically surveyed the area. Seeing no trace of the angel he back up carefully and walked down one of the nearby shelving aisles. She listened to him as moved around. Alice just had to wait until he opened another door and left. One thing was clear now if it wasn't crystal in the first place. She was running out of time.

 **Author's Note- Thanks for reading! I want you to know that An Angel's Descent is close to wrapping up fully. Not counting this chapter, there are 4 more chapters left. Then the story will officially end. For the next few, chapters I HIGHLY recommend reading my notes. I'll be discussing my ideas for next fanfic and I'll allow you guys to make decisions which one I should write. You can also recommend a story you'd like to see. Anyway, I hope to see you all again next weekend!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Time was running out for Alice. The little bit of it that she had left, she'd have to use every last second. While Henry walked around and headed off to who knows where she quickly opened the door and peeked out before walking out in the open. She didn't see an obvious control panel in sight, but it had to be around there somewhere. Someone had to push something for the cars to stop and go.

So walked over to the other door and pushed on through it. Right near the end of the ride was another platform. A sign hanging above it with flickering lights read the conductor of death. She followed up the path of the track and stepped into the area. A giant control panel covered a desk and blinked in tune with the lights. A window was cut out above the panel and she could out onto the platform. It had to have been covered in some strange sort of material or paint because the window was dark and she swore that she would've remembered seeing it if had.

She had to give the designers some operator must have dressed up as some type of monster while they worked here. To give the riders an impression of some sort of monster controlling the cars they were trapped in. In reality, they probably had just decided to put all the controls on one panel to keep everything together. With that big of a panel, it's easy to see why they didn't want something that big and important out in the open with the tourists.

Instead, they had made the scene into part of the attraction. With no one obviously controlling the cars and ride it would have made some children nervous. But in reality, some was just sitting and looking through a disguised window to know when to have the cars stop and when for them to go. Pretty smart for a horror ride.

She could've thought more about the way the ride worked and such, but there were more important things to do. She scanned over the control panel looking for any clues on what to push. Parts of words had faded away over time and the ones that she couldn't make out, she hoped weren't important. The universe seemed to give her a break for once as a small row of buttons were under a faded but still readable label that said LIGHTING.

The downside was that those four buttons' labels were gone with the time. She was gonna have to figure out what they did. She pressed the first button and for a second she didn't think that anything had happened. A loud echo of a machine reached her ears moments later. She looked out down the track and could see some sort of spotlight shining down the hall.

For a second, she feared that a Projectionist was near but it didn't move or groan. She waited for a minute more, before settling on the idea that it was just one of the lighting effects. She pushed the next button in the line and once again it took a second to what happened. The main spotlights were flickering a little now and it looked like some small tracks lights light up.

Alice decided to pick up the pace, and she pushed the next two buttons. The lights in the room that flickered stopped. She wasn't sure which button had done it, but she didn't care. It has done what she needed to, at least she hoped it had, and that was that. As she stepped off the platform, she paused and debated which way to go. She could go back the way she came, or she could go down in the other direction.

It was obvious that the track came around in some sort of circle. Now, it was just time to debate which way would be easier. She should go back down the familiar path or she could try walking down the new path. The only problem was that she had no clue how far it would go before she reached her operation room. It could be only a few yards always or it could be another half journey around it. She would've thought about it for a second, but her train of thinking was interrupted by a sound.

The sound was an echo from the room over. It was big and heavy like the sounds the levers made and it worried her. The only one would've been willing to do dangerous things that get them killed was Henry. Whatever Henry wanted with the lever couldn't have been good. She didn't debate it any longer.

Alice turned to the left and walked down the unknown track. She didn't want to have to turn around and risk him seeing her as she crossed over to the other door. Even if the path took one minute or fifteen minutes longer she'd have to deal with it. She rather lose that time, than risk being seen and have no time at all. The track was just as bendy as the one she had walked on.

As she walked, she took notice of one other platform attraction. It was a nightmare kitchen. Dust had fallen over the weirdly shaped and cracked pots. Shelves of books with gruesome looking pictures of people being cooked were spread around. Jars were filled with disgusting sticky looking substances littler the counters and bookshelves. A stove that looked like it had teeth and eyes were sticking out. Hollow eyes that followed her.

She noticed that some cooking knives were scattered around and about with books and jars. Not bothering to step out of the track and onto the platform, she reached over and picked one of them off the floor. The knife was big and clearly made from some cheap plastic, but it would do. The ink wasn't hard to break apart and rip. She could tear into Boris with her own hands, but having something the help do it or focus pressure on certain points would be useful. She kept on walking.

"So?"

"SO."

"Are we just gonna cut him open, grab the stuff we need and go?"

"I THINK THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO DO IT."

"We'll have to stick Borris' parts in something to take with us."

"OF COURSE, NO WAY WOULD WE GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE AND NOT GRAB WHAT WE'VE WORKED FOR."

"It has been a lot of work."

"NO KIDDING, DOESN'T HELP THE FACT THAT HENRY'S PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF US RIGHT NOW."

"We're running out of time."

"EVERYONE IS."

"..."

"... WE NEED SOMETHING TO STALL HIM."

"What?"

"WE NEED SOMETHING TO KEEP HIM OFF OUR BACKS SO WE CAN LEAVE WITHOUT HAVING TO DEAL WITH HIM."

"Don't we already have Bertrum to do that for us?"

"PFT, PLEASE. HENRY'S TRAVELING AROUND HE MIGHT END UP IN THIS HORROR RIDE BEFORE GOING TO OLD BERTY'S ROOM."

"True."

"EVEN IF HE ENDS UP WITH BERTRUM, THERE'S NO GUARANTEE THAT THE JERK WILL WIN. LET'S BE HONEST WE LEFT BERTY BOY WITH AX NEAR HIM. A COUPLE WELL PLACED SWINGS AND BAM HE'S DONE."

"That could be a problem."

"OBVIOUSLY."

"We should return the favor."

"HMM?"

"I really really don't like Henry."

"SAME."

"He gave us a monster, a devil, that stand tall above us and can tear us apart."

She could feel the rage building up inside both of them.

"I think it's about time that we pay him back for the gift."

"I'M NOT SURE WHERE YOU'RE GOING WITH THIS, BUT I LIKE THE SOUND OF IT."

"It's simple, he gave us a monster so we'll give him a monster."

A devilism small spread across their face.

"I GET IT. HE GAVE US A DEVIL AND WE'LL GIVE HIM A WOLF."

 **Author's Note- Thank you all for reading! We're super close to wrapping up the story. Now, I decided to post from every Saturday to every Saturday or Sunday. Lately, I've been busy on the weekdays and I haven't had time to really write. So, I've been doing a lot of writing on Friday and Saturday. Sometimes posting it on Saturday is kinda hard to do. So chapter will either up on Saturday or Sunday. See you all next weekend!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

She tore into him like a ravenous animal as soon as she could. She dug her knife into and throughout his flash with the aggression of a starving creatures fangs. She ripped out and apart from everything that she wanted, no needed. Leaving behind nothing but what she deemed as worth as dirt. Even so out of the kindness of the dark pit she called a heart, she made him into something more.

She ripped out his guts and working that were worthy and put them into a jar. One that she had emptied out its fake organs. Where the guts were gone she forced metal into. She forced his body apart and molded the ink into something new. She stuck metal inside his mind and kept it in place by hard come around his head. The same prop that would've appeared on some actor and would've been used just to entertain, became nothing but a device of torture.

The wolf squirmed and fought her while he was lost on his mind. Like a dog trapped in its nightmare, it feverishly tried to run away. Boris couldn't escape. The angel had ahold of him now and she wasn't going to let him go. The operation became a blur of ripping, tearing, and forcing bits of the wolf's flesh to stay together. While the same cruel action repeated, again and again, the same feeling came with it and grew. The feeling of bitterness slowly turned into some form of twisted enjoyment. For soon she would win, and she would walk out of the ink hell hotel. She would. Henry wouldn't.

When Alice couldn't do anything else to him and her hands cramped and burned so badly she could barely feel them, she stopped. She stopped and looked down at her wolf. The ink in its eyes had bled into cartoony x's and they had lost any sign of life in them. It laid there limply, a dead doll and shell of the character it once was. She smiled. It was perfect. She reached up to the light above her and tore it away from the wall.

It flickered fast as its wires were stretched and pulled against its will. She pulled the lightbulb out of the wires and watched it darken. She threw it across the room a second later. The shattering bulb made the plushies let out a squeak. They hadn't made a sound from them since she began the operation. Well, maybe they had and in her madness, she hadn't heard their pleas and screams of terror. She didn't care.

It ties the wires and pressed their metal tips around and to the metal cone on the wolf's head. It twitched a little, but that wouldn't do. She'd need more energy to bring him back to life. She didn't even spare the tiny angels a glance as she walked deep down the track. Back to the where she had entered the attraction in the first place. Past eyes that followed her and never let her move without them seeing her do so.

She practically ran down that track until she found herself at those last doors again. She shoved them open before grabbing the nearest cart and shoving it onto the track. Alice quickly made sure it was fixed in right and then walked back into the darkness where the control room was. Then she waited. Waited for him.

Maybe it was only a couple of minutes, maybe it was a few hours, days, months, years. Time was lost to everyone down there. But finally, he came, Henry arrived and just as she hoped he sat down in the car. She pushed the button to make it move before he could change his mind. A sickening smile spread across her face as she took care of one more thing. She turned a dial labeled "elc levels", and made a slightly wished that electricity would increase to high enough level to raise her sweet wolf. She then stepped off from the control room's platform and onto the track.

"And now, the ride truly begins, Henry. COME IN, AND PRETEND IT'S ALL A BAD DREAM."

On the other track, she listened carefully to the sounds of his cart moving. She stepped in pace with the vehicle. Her mind was gone at the moment, going deep into her dark madness. She spoke without thinking, after all, some of the words he ought to hear should be true at least. He deserved to know how much pain he had caused. So he could drown in despair like the rest of them.

"It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast. We never really had control of the studio. EITHER YOU WERE IN SOMEONE'S POCKET, OR YOU WERE PUTTING SOMEONE INTO YOURS."

She thought about for second about the faceless man and deal they made all that time ago.

"I just wanted what was promised to me. I JUST WANTED TO BE BEAUTIFUL. SURELY, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THAT."

The floorboards groan and ink ever fell. Alice began to notice where she was on the track. They were drawing near to the end of his ride and to the end of their conversation. Everything in the last bit of time had passed so fast it was a blur to her. It was a numb filled blur. She had waited for this for so long, but now it only was seconds away. Yet, there was still so much to say. She wanted to scream at him for making the demon. She wanted to cry and yell until she couldn't anymore. To watched his face fall at the realization of what he's done. Before he was fed to the wolf. But with little time, she asked what she wanted to know most.

"HENRY...WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

 **Author's Note- The main event is coming, and when it gets here she won't stop. Or rather she won't be able to stop it.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"We're all dying to find out. Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell? BECAUSE IF THAT'S THE CASE...HANG ON TIGHT. I'VE GOT A SURPRISE."

Alice walked around the bend in the track to see sparks flying. The wolf didn't let out a single sound but its body said everything it couldn't. It looked like it was having a seizure on the table as sparks of electricity flew off from the metal cone around its head. She walked over to it and stared down. She watched it grovel for a second more before she ruffly tore the wires off of its cone.

The electricity may have stopped flowing through it directly, but it still twitched and moved in agony. Alice ran her hand down the wolf's arm and felt it flinch. She began to unite its restraints slowly. As did she spoke to it.

"You want to free of this pain, don't you? I can grant that freedom. All you have to do is kill him."

She didn't know if it could hear her or not. She could have damaged it enough that its mind was so wrapped it couldn't understand the words coming out of her mouth. It might just be relying on basic instinct now. Resorting to the fight or flight reaction that is the most basic instinct to everyone. She wasn't gonna allow the wolf any chance of flight. She pulled off the restraints off completely. Not giving the creature a second to come to its senses, she pulled it up.

As soon as it was sitting up and pushed him off the table. Its body made a sickening screech as the metal in it scrapped the wooden floor. She grabbed its foot and pulled towards the edge of its legs dangling over the edge she pushed its back and forced it onto its feet. It was too soon it fell onto the ground with a heavy crash. She turned her attention away from him and to the lights behind her. She flicked the lights off and unscrewed the bulbs that couldn't be turned off as fast as possible. The sound of Henry's car squeaking while making the big turn in the chandelier room could be heard.

Pure darkness fell onto both them. She was somewhat worried after all the beast was surely stronger than her now. But that wouldn't matter soon. She could hear its breathing pick up and start to even out. The boards creaked from what surely was him regaining his strength and standing up. The doors were creaked as they opened and some light leaked into the darkness. She watched the barely made out the silhouette of Henry's car being grabbed by the monster. Then a horrified voice could only be heard.

"Boris! No, no...What has she done to you?!"

He didn't time to question her as the monster pushed his cart back. It used all of its new strength to pick up the car and with what looked like no effort it through him and the car across the room. Hearing the car hit the ground or wall, she let out a sickening laugh.

"HA HA HA, Meet the new and improved Boris! I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave it so much more. AND THIS TIME, THERE'S NO INK DEMON, NO ESCAPE. BORIS, TEAR HIM APART! LEAVE NOTHING!"

She listened to the beast's large steps travel across the floor as smaller quicker steps fled. He won't be getting away, not this time. There's was no demon to step in and drive her away. He'd be dead soon and she'd wrap up her business completely. Part of Alice wanted to watch Henry's ticket get punched for him, but time is of the essence. She turned around and felt around the wall for the light switch.

The lights flickered and were dim when she turned on. Overloading the electricity to shock a wolf back to life probably had something to do with that. She could still see with the limited light so she wasn't going to start complaining about it. She picked up the jar of Boris' parts and tucked it under her right arm. It was then she realized that the two plushes standing across on the other platform. She had completely forgotten about them.

"We should tell them to get their stuff."

"WHAT, WHY?"

"They might have something they want to bring with them."

"BRING WITH THEM? WHERE ARE THEY GOING?"

"They're coming with us remember?"

"UH, NOT REALLY."

"Well, they are. They need to get ready to leave too."

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TO?"

"You promised."

"...IF WE DON'T TAKE THEM YOU'RE NOT GONNA SHUT UP ABOUT IT ARE YOU?"

"I'll pester you about it till our throat is sore and after that, I'll pester you with thoughts."

"FINE."

"Good."

Alice let out a sigh that was a mix of triumph and annoyance somehow.

"Hey, guys!"

Alice Jr looked nervously and flinched when she spoke. Its eyes dashed around the room in a panic, clearly still unnerved from what happened to Boris. Army stood up straight with its arms still crossed. It wasn't the first time the plushy had been in the room when she operated on a patient and she was obviously handling it better than Alice Jr was. Crossing Alice's pool of the deceased also just made her a bit more put together.

"Listen up, If you guys want to leave this place with us you can. I'm not gonna force you to come along if you don't want too, okay."

The little angels looked at each other for a second, before Army nodded yes.

"Now, if you want to make tracks, you need to get anything you want to take with you. We won't be coming back."

Army nodded again and grabbed the squirmer angel by the arm. It squeaked in surprise as it pulled her along. She watches the leader drag the other over towards the right before stopping. The plush then pointed up and squeak in a demanding tone at Alice. It took her a second to figure out what it wanted. The plushy was pointing up at the hole in the ceiling that Alice Jr had fallen through.

It yelled at her again and pointed up at it again to emphasize the point. Alice stepped off her platform and walked over to them. She stepped over and got on that platform. She set the jar down then picked both of them up carefully to feel Alice Jr tense up in her arms. She ignored it and held them up as high as she could. Army was barely able to reach up and pull itself onto one of the ceiling boards. It then reached down a hand and helped pull Alice Jr up onto the board as well.

"We're running on a short time limit so be quick."

She received a huff in return and listen to the little patter of feet travel over the boards above her until all that she could hear of them was echos. Those soon faded away as well and gave way to nothing but the normal silence of groaning boards and drops of ink splattering. The silence was broken not even a second later with the sound of more boards being broken. It had been a while since she was alone or carrying a corpse. However, the later of the two would be happening soon.

She bent over and picked up the jar, she held it as she looked around the room. Soon she was gonna have to get her hands dirty, well stain them even more. There were two ways this could go. Boris would kill Henry and then leave the main room. No matter if the monster went down the other track or towards her, all she would have to do is hide and wait for it to leave. When it was gone she would go and raid Henry's body for anything he had on him. Hopefully, that would some money or car keys for when she got out of there.

Then there was the other way wouldn't be as pleasant. Boris could always not leave the room or decide to target her. If it came down to it, she'd need to have something to defend herself. It's heavy footsteps as it charged were followed by more sounds of destruction in the room over. Boris was strong now, stronger than it ever was or ever hoped to be. If that dog ever had hope.

So, now she would have to find to find herself something to protect herself with. It had to be something hard to cause damage, but light enough for her swing around fast and forcefully. She knew that the beast wasn't very stable. The quick ripping and molding of its ink weren't enough. She hadn't grabbed her precious ink tool and even if she had she didn't even have thick ink to "glue" him back together. A few hard and well-placed hits and the giant would fall. Then she'd just raid Henry's body like she would do in the first situation and go on her merry way.

Suddenly a low heavy sound reached her ears. The large pounding feet of Boris could no longer be heard. It was quiet too quiet. Alice slowly set her jar down and quietly stepped off the platform. She crept as quiet as a shadow across the ground and like one she blended in with the darkness. Her eye winded at the sight in front of her. There stood Henry and a foot or two away from him was the Boris. The wolf was lifeless and still on the ground. She felt numb as she watched Henry start to walk towards the wolf. Then she felt it. Pure Anger.

"No! No, No, NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EVER DIE?!"

 _This ISN'T FAIR! HE SHOULD'VE DIED! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE WON! HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WALK AWAY! Why! Why can't he just stop? Why can't anyone stop him? What makes him so special? IT'S ALL HIS FAULT. HE MADE THE INK DEMON. HE DID THIS TO US! He made the devil a reality. Why is he the only one uncorrupted from this hell? BECAUSE HE'S GOSH DANG HENRY! Still, this isn't fair! Why should we have to take the rap for his crimes? WE'RE NOT GONNA, NOT ANYMORE THAT IS._

As Henry stood over Boris' body, she quietly pushed open the door. She watched him watch the wolf fall apart and fade away. Any bit of logical thinking was gone. All there that was left was pure uncontrolled anger. _It's time for Henry TO CROAK!_ She charged towards in him a blind rage thinking of doing only one thing. Digging her hands into him and ripping him to apart just like she had done with his precious dog. She charged at him.

If she hadn't lost her mind she might have noticed it.

She let out a preceding scream.

Her yells of anger prevented her from hearing the very sound she should've heard before.

She swung her arms out and around herself like a crazy animal grasping for its prey.

To one the certain creaks and groans around her would've just been the normal deal.

She was halfway across the room. His eyes widened as he turned to look at her. He looked shocked.

But to someone such as Alice who been trapped there, she would've been able to distinguish the difference between the regular groans of boards, and-

She could see the whites of eyes and fear reflect back at her. She was so close. Just a few more steps and the nightmare would be over.

-the creaks and groans of footsteps across the floor.

It was over. She knew it right then and there. She stopped charging, stop screaming and stood still. She stopped thinking. It felt like nothing for a second thanks to the adrenaline in her, but that quickly wore its effect out. It was hot and boiling. Burning her body up from the inside out. She just let her mouth fall open as she looked down. Down at the sword sticking through her chest.

 **Author's Note- The next chapter will be the final chapter of An Angel's Descent. Everything will be wrapped up and done.**

 **Now, this is important if you want a say in what I'll write next. You can comment or send me a private message of what story you'd like to see next. The three options are below.**

 **A fanfic about Voltron. Allura hasn't really ever had anything to worry about. Her mother and father love her and cherish her, she'll be the Queen of Altea one day, and peace is spread across the galaxy as far as she can see. But on a day like any other, two giant and mysterious robots fought on her home. That wasn't all though, the robots may have disappeared but why can't she stop having dreams about a blue lion.**

 **A Sailor Moon fanfic. Minako and her classmates are given the classic take care of the fake baby assignment. This wouldn't be too bad if she didn't already have enough going on her life it was. There's only one thing to do! Drag Rei into it! (A more light-hearted story.)**

 **A Mlaatr fanfic. This story will begin at when Xj9 is activated and will cover all of the major stepping stones in her up until the main shows beginning. Like how she named herself and explore more of her and her mom's relationship.**

 **Well, there are the main options. Please let me know what you would like me to write. See you all next week for the finale! Thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

**The End or Beginning**

All she could do was stare at it with her mouth agape with no words to slide off her tongue. The sword had gone right through her and it brought with it a bursting boiling pain in her chest. So much pain and damage all caused by the second it was in, before it was ruffly and harshly pulled back out the way it had come in. As it slid back she could feel everything give away as her wounds burst with black sticky blood. She grabbed at her wound with her right hand for a second, and then her legs gave way as well. Alice hit the ground with a thump and everything for her went black.

She couldn't feel anything for a while, it was like she was just floating in a dark hot place. Eventually, the pain started to come back and with it, she could feel every single pound of her barely beating heart. She knew it was busted wide open, she could feel that. She could also feel the tapping of something against her head. Someone was knocking on her door of consciousness and she wasn't sure whether or not to open it. She could just let them knock and slowly faded away. But the fact that someone was even knocking was enough to make her try to open the door.

Her eye was heavy and the lights around her were too bright. As she opened it, she became even more aware of her heart's dull pounding. All of her insides seemed to be pounding and writhing in agony. Her eye, when it was open, couldn't seem to adjust to anything around her. As the blurry world swayed back and forth. She could make it out though, the familiar small shape of the plushies. There was so many of them around her for as far as her eye could roll. One of them was the one knocking, for its little hand was gently patting her face. She croaked out,

"...Army."

The plushy stopped patting her but it didn't take its hand away. She could make out the blurry figure nodding yes. It had come back and it had brought its army with it. She couldn't tell many of them they were, but she guessed it didn't matter. She spoke and her voice was weak and waving,

"..I'm sor-ry. We're not leaving."

Army didn't move away or yell like normal. The blurry figure let out some quiet squeaks and the others' quietly squeaked back. All of the other tiny angels began to scatter and leave for what she could tell. Army didn't though, it moved a little closer and she could barely feel it lean against her head. She could barely feel anything right then. Even the pounding of her insides was growing ever duller. Her breaths felt like whispers to the air and her throat felt like it was filling up with ink.

Her eye felt too heavy to keep open and she closed it. Then slowly, the pounding started to go away. Her insides stopped feeling like she was boiling her own blood and they started to cool. As they so, she could feel Army's hand and body that was leaning against her less and less. When she couldn't feel the plush and it was like Army had left, the pounding was all she could hear. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

The wall that kept some areas of mind's separate turned into mush like their insides. With no barriers left, they finally truly understood each other. Their subconscious exchange one last conversation, one without words and they knew.

The one who had always be the kinder of the two and usually replied 'nothing' to things she didn't want to talk about anymore. It became clear why she always said 'nothing' and why recently she had started to become more aggressive. She was scared of living there, scared of the monsters, but most of all she was scared of herself. When her mind started to go down a path that was too dark for her she simply cut off the train of thought immediately with 'nothing' as her answer. She didn't want to be dark, scary, or cruel. In this hell hotel though, one couldn't be a kind lamb and not be devoured by the black wolves. That's where the other one came in.

She was louder and snapper than her other half. She wasn't afraid of the beasts that lured in the dark, and even if she was, she wasn't afraid to fight them. No one dared to test her, and she took over whenever things became too much for the other. While she was cruel, she was also resourceful and she did in fact, even though she'd deny it at any chance she had, have a small soft side.

What made them both work together so well was their balanced relationship. One was kinder and more mellow to keep the more aggressive one calm. The aggressive one could fight and protect the little lamb from any monster that tried to tear them apart. They both had the same goals and dreams, to pull themselves together and become whole at last. So, then they could walk out of that place complete and to the new world. They would be as perfect as they could be, and the only thing they could both immediately recall was of an angel. A cartoon angel that sang and danced was the only thing they could recently remember.

In the ink puddles with the other screaming voices, all those years ago they had found each other. They had somehow screamed loud enough about that black and white angel for them to be heard by the other. They somehow found the pieces that were left of them and fastened them together to make themselves just a little more whole. This is what started them on their path to becoming a perfect angel. Finding whatever they could and using it just make themselves more complete.

Things had been going well until he came along, then the stitched that held them together fell apart. She wanted to kind, but couldn't deny the deeds and pain that he'd caused them. This made the normally calm side aggressive and the aggressive side knew of what's he'd done and fueled even more by a thirst for revenge. Yet, she still remembered bits and pieces of kindness to her and the friendship they had. Doing anything to him, made her feel a bit off and she tried not to hesitate or second guess herself, but the other side could pick it up. The kind side wasn't used to the other hesitating and began to worry about threats that could take advantage of them in that state.

Instead of bearing down her dark thoughts and doing nothing with them, she brought them back up. She used them to light a match under the other's mind to get her going. That's what inevitably caused their death. She fueled the flames and anger and aggression until they both became blinded by the smoke. Now, they both had lost everything. Alice was dead.

She died never knowing about Army, the plush who had sent its army away for her have peace during her death. The same one who sat with her even after she was gone. The plushy who had refused any sort of affection in front of others because it refused to let anyone see that it was vulnerable. It didn't want any of its people to see anything but a commanding leader. That was another reason why it had sent the others away, it stayed with as long as possible to mourn the person it cared for. It would've stayed with her until her body had fully faded away, but was forced to regretfully leave.

Alice didn't know about the hollow eyes. The ones on the wall always seemed to be following her and looked so dead inside. This wasn't just because they were painted on the wall, rather from reminding her of them. The ink people, whose presence had scared Army off, all had those dark, hollow, sunk in eyes. They watched her travel throughout the halls in fear forever and now looked at her body. Hollow dead eyes scanning over her once more with no clear idea of what to think.

No, Alice didn't know of any of that. She did know about her two minds completely now. She also knew something much more important to her. She was Alice Angel.

 _Someone's mad._ That was she could think as the loud footsteps echoed from above. Suddenly, the snapping sound of a board rang out and a heavy thump quickly followed it. Alice turned her head towards the direction of the sound as she listened for anything else. Footsteps came a few minutes later with breaking boards as the creature traveled way. _I've never heard anything like that before._

Something was happening, something was going down, and something was here now. Perhaps, it was some **one**. Whatever, it was her curiosity was peaked. Alice was going to find, and use it to her benefit. She started her way down the hall, being wary of anything that might be lurking in the shadows.

"What do you think it is?"

"PROBABLY, SOME INK BEING."

"I hope so, considering how big its thump was it's gotta be huge."

"IT'LL BE PERFECT THEN."

Alice Angel walked down the same path she usually took. The same one which leads her to getting an errand boy, hunting a wolf, making a monster, and getting so close only to have ripped away from her. Life was cruel in that hell hotel, but what could one expect it was run by a little demon.

 **Author's Note- THANKS FOR READING! An Angel's Descent is finally complete! The story is wrapped up and can now be read in its complete glory. This by far was my favorite fanfic to write, and it's all because of you guys! You all were super supportive and thank you for all of your comments! Please leave one final one to give me your thoughts on this story, or if you want to vote on the next thing I'll write. (Those options are in the last chapter's Author's Note.) Thank you all again for sticking with me throughout this trip into Alice's head! I hope to have you all read another one of my fanfics again soon. Thank you!**


End file.
